The Legacy of The Sphere
by It'sHardIKnow
Summary: Sequel to 'Selfless To Brave'. Read as the gang venture on a journey to unlock the secrets of what's on the other side of the fence. Truths are revealed, fears are overcome *winkwink*. However, the story isn't that stressful. Fluff is involved, follow the ships, birthdays are celebrated and other holidays. Enjoy :). Will occasionally cross the border of rating T.
1. HI!

**1**

 **Credits of the title go to pansycakes rule! Well, kinda...**

 **Pansycakes rule, *gasps* did you? No waay!**

 **DivergentFREAK24, yaknoee! I'll join you! (me neither!)**

 **ReaderGirl2000, damn, hope you're still alive? *looks around frantically* it's only been three days so HI!**

 **PMakepeace98, omg, omg, totally! The overprotectiveness and all of that? Dudee defooo! Thankyou!**

 **Deen319, yayy! Here it is!**

 **Dauntless4664, ya likeeey! Hope the feeling is the same here!**

 **Sky13132, good review *winkwink***

 **Hannah(Guest), YAS! Why, you're too nice :D**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, omg, omg! You noticed the pattern before I did?! Shhh! That narrator thing was bomb, wasn't ittt? :D. Oh, you gave me one! ;) x**

 **I do not own Lean On Me by Bill Withers(right?)/ Glee**

 **First Disclaimer- Divergent does not belong to me. Neither does Insurgent. I'm just merely taking their plots and twisting them into my own. So no copyright intended.**

 **September 28th- Amity**

"Welcome. You are seeking refuge, correct? Had enough of the black and white faction? Well, on one condition. No violence. And all weapons handed in."

"That's two," Sarah points out. Johanna laughs and smiles warmly, nodding.

"Why, yes it is. However, I do not want my members to be creeped out." Tris huffs and hands over her gun in her combat boot but is careful not to move to the small of her back, where her knife hides. Everyone else dumps his or her knives, guns and others into the red box a young woman holds.

"Six?" Johanna looks at Tris and Tris tilts her head in confusion.

"We all know you have a knife."

"Oh, come on. You can't strip me of it."

"I will ensure she doesn't use it against people," Tobias jumps in. Johanna hesitates before agreeing. Tris breathes out a sigh of relief and shares a hug with Johanna. The rest of the gang file out and follows the woman with the box to their accommodations.

"So, what's going on?"

"There's someone in Erudite who still has the reins of the late Ms Matthew's plans. Some Dauntless who have become traitors still stay in our compound so it is not entirely safe to return. Max was exiled, along with Caleb and Ethan, his son, to the fence. Natalie is being held still, in Candor since her involvement was not huge but still affected us, Nikolai, who is with Natalie, however is a different story. The loyal Dauntless are still in Candor. Andrew's whereabouts are unknown. We have the Sphere and thing is, we need to know if you'll help us."

"Oh, I'm not leading my faction into violence. By the way, he's here."

"Far from that. Just promise us you will not join Erudite. Wait, what?"

"He's here. During the attack, he arrived here. Of course not. What they are doing is awful. We are all equal in my eyes. My daughter died under the hands of the Matthews. Specifically the mother of Jeanine."

"She was Divergent," Tobias states.

"Indeed she was. That's how I got this scar." A long thin line started from the base of her eye socket and dragged to the corner of her lips on the left. You could see the stitch lines and even though it was horrific, it enhanced the beauty of Johanna Reyes.

"At age 40. She was only 16, close friends with Jeanine who was just a year older. Her apitude test was administered by an Erudite and they noticed a difference so one day, Emily appeared unexpectedly and we fought. I was Dauntless. Thirteen years ago. Would have been 29 on the day the attack occurred."

"Wow. That must have been traumatic," Tris muses.

"Oh, it was. But that's a story for another time," Johanna waves it off, standing up from her seat behind her desk. Fourtris stand up also and stay behind Johanna as she glides through the peaceful atmosphere of the faction. Children greet the Dauntless leaders and Tris smiles at how caring Tobias is with them. One even tugs at Tris's pant leg and she crouches down.

"Hello. My name is Primrose. Are you Six?"

"Why, yes I am!" Tris grins.

"I'm six too! Here's a daisy chain." Primrose unclenches her fist, revealing a long chain of daisies and Tris bows her head. Primrose hooks it around her neck and the two share a hug.

"Thank you! It's very pretty."

"Like you," Primrose giggles. Tobias laughs at Tris's blushing face.

"Thanks! Can I call you Prim?"

"Yeah! What's your name?"

"Six?"

"I know that," Prim grunts. Tobias chuckles slightly and Johanna sends her a warning look.

"I just meant, what's your actual name?"

"Beatrice."

"Very Abnegation." Prim tilts her head with a cute smile.

"That's because it is. Call me Tris."

"Very Dauntless." Prim nods excitedly.

"Of course." Tris rolls her eyes playfully and the two embrace again. Tris smiles internally at how she was totally at ease with a young child, despite her fear. Primrose dashes off to her waiting friends and the trio continue walking. Tobias wraps an arm around Tris's shoulder and kisses her forehead.

"You see? You are pretty!"

"Tobias...," Tris warns and Tobias laughs, kissing her on the forehead again. She nestles her head into his armpit and Johanna grins to herself at how Tris is coming out of her shell. Andrew watches the scene nearby with longing and guilty but angry eyes.

 **Skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!**

 _SMASH! Tris runs out of the living room, pulling herself from the comedy film that is playing on the flat screen TV, and sees her fifteen-year-old daughter bending down to pick up the pieces of a smashed plate._

 _"What did you do?" Tris screams. The daughter stutters and stammers, knowing what was about to come. Tris snarls in anger and stomps to the young girl. The echo of the slap bounces off the walls of the kitchen and the young girl has unshed tears in her eyes, clutching her cheek._

 _"I'm sorry!" the young girl shrieks. Tris growls and slaps her again but on the other cheek, pushing her to the ground._

 _"This is the fourth plate you've broken! You are so worthless! This is for your own good," Tris ends this statement, punching the fifteen year old and blood pours out of her nose. The girl begins sobbing and this somehow enrages Tris, starting the torture._

 _"Mum! Please stop... It hurts, I'm sorry! Mum!" Tris growls again and increases the strength behind the slaps, punches and kicks._

 _"ARGH!" the girl yells and Tris morphs into Andrew._

The victim of the nightmare sits up immediately and abruptly, panting heavily with beads of sweat on her forehead, rubbing her arms to ensure she is still her. Goosebumps pop up everywhere, despite the thick blanket covering her, as the weather becomes Sweater Weather. She turns her head and striking blue eyes are focused on her agitated state.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Totally," the mentally tortured girl grits out. Tobias frowns and caresses her cheek. She tenses and backs away from the contact.

"Tris? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I need some fresh air," she utters before grabbing her red long-sleeved top and orange boots. She stumbles out of the room, ignoring Tobias's concerned gaze and sets off to find Shauna. She knocks lightly and Shauna opens it with an angry look that softens when she sees who's disturbing her sleep.

"Tris?" Tris bursts into tears and Shauna springs into action, pulling her into the apartment. Zeke pops his head out of the bedroom and hums in realisation, slipping back into the room. He exits a few seconds later with shoes and a jacket.

"I'll be with Four." Zeke points to the door and departs.

"Right, now spill," Shauna orders, handing Tris a cappuccino when they enter the kitchen. They both sit at the marble table, opposite each other.

"I had a nightmare. I never told you this but my fear of Andrew changed into actually becoming Andrew."

"Oh, wow. Okay."

"Yeah. And I met this sweet girl when we arrived, called Primrose. Anyways, because of that, I had a nightmare of me beating my daughter just because she smashed a plate. That is what Andrew used to do to me. Then I transformed into him. I'm terrified."

"Of what? Having a daughter, or abusing the child?"

"Both. I'd totally love a child, but the thought of raising one just scares the f*ck outta me and the abuse, oh God."

"Tris. Look at me," Shauna whispers, holding Tris's trembling hands gently in hers. Tris looks up from the cappuccino and gazes into her bestfriend's kind eyes.

"You're a great girl. You will be an awesome mother, no doubt. I've seen you with children. I can tell you are slightly afraid but the way you handle them, is so beautiful. You have all of us here." Tris sniffles, tears rolling down her round face and shakes her head.

Shauna sighs and walks around the table, circling her bestfriend's waist with her arms and Tris accepts the embrace reluctantly.

"I'm so fricking scared."

"Sarah adores you like a mother. You have been amazing with her. Don't doubt yourself. Just because abusing your children is a fear, does not mean it will happen. I know that deep down you want a child. The dream is just bringing out your deepest fears and desires. You want a child, but you are afraid of what will happen. Don't let that fear overcome you."

"Okay," Tris mumbles quietly. Shauna rubs her back and the two stay in each other's arms.

"I'm such a mess right now. And I'm not even pregnant."

"Oi!" Shauna slaps her head jokingly and Tris giggles.

"You okay?" Shauna whispers. Tris nods slightly and pulls back to smile at her.

"You're a really good bestfriend. I love you."

"And I you." Shauna kisses Tris's cheek and Tris smiles, hugging her bestfriend again.

 **Morning! 29th of September now :) (Shauna is 6 weeks and a day pregnant)**

"Tris. Due to the discomfort that's spreading around my faction, I'm afraid I have to put you under truth serum to assure them you are trustworthy."

"Do I have to?"

"I know you're Divergent but please try not to lie."

"Ugh. Fine," Tris huffs and follows Johanna out of her office to the lunchroom. Tobias spots her and runs to the duo.

"Why's there a rumour you're being put under the truth serum?"

"Because it's true. They're all straddling the fence about us being here so I have to go under to prove we're trustworthy." Tobias shares a look with her and she shrugs. There is a chair in the centre of the lunchroom and the same woman from the night before holds a needle with the yellow serum in it. Tris takes a deep breath and sits down.

"Many of you have been uncertain about Tris and her faction members that are here. So she has willingly accepted to go under the truth serum." Tris scoffs at the word 'willingly' and Johanna sends her a playful glare.

"Millie. Please proceed." The woman who took everyone's weapons tilted Tris's neck and brushed her out of the way. A minute later, Tris was a bit dazed, due to the extra amount they put. Andrew stands close to the front of the circle and Johanna notices this.

"What's your name and age?"

"Tris and I'm 18."

" _Full_ name, please," Johanna hesitates on the question. Tris keeps quiet for a second.

"Beatrice Grace Prior." Gasps flitter through the crowd and instantly everyone connects her with Natalie Prior.

"She's the traitor!" a random Amity yells. Johanna glances to Millie who tracks down the culprit and everyone knows she is going under the peace serum.

"What faction were you born into, and if you defected, where to?"

"Abnegation. Dauntless."

"Why did you defect?" Tris struggles to keep her mouth shut.

"I'll say it again. _Why_ did you defect?"

"I was being abused," Tris says quietly, Johanna clears her throat and the faction has this deafening silence bouncing off the walls.

"By who?" Tris shakes her head.

" _By_ who?" Johanna forces out, feeling guilty.

"Andrew Prior," Tris grunts. Faces turns to Andrew whose face is a dark red.

"That is a lie," Andrew protests.

"She's under the truth serum," Johanna retorts.

"But she's Divergent!" he screams.

"Doesn't mean she'll lie about being abused," Johanna responds calmly.

"She doesn't have any proof!" Andrew smirks. Tobias steps forwards.

"Or does she?"

"Boy, move back," Andrew breathes. Tobias whispers in Johanna's ear and she nods.

"Tris, can you please remove your shirt?" Tris bites her lip and stands up. She whips it off, revealing a sports bra and the tattoo concealing her scars well -but not very- and quiet screams erupt. The gang keep their mouths shut. Andrew scoffs.

"You can't prove I did that."

"Oh, would you like to go through her fear landscape then?" Tobias spits. Andrew stays silent; Tris slips her shirt back on.

"Take him to our holding cell. We do not appreciate looking after violent people."

"You have Dauntless here!"

"We know they can refrain from hurting innocent young ones, unlike you!" Johanna shouts. Everyone ceases and you can literally hear a pin drop. A few Dauntless drag him to the cell and Johanna sighs, adjusting her dress.

"Tris, what are your intentions here?"

"To formulate a plan to stop Amy Coulter and Penelope Matthews from what it is Jeanine told them to carry on. Our compound is full with traitors so it is not safe to retreat there. Candor is too suffocating and Erudite is simply just the place we cannot be. Abnegation may not take us in immediately, since we are the ones who attacked them. Under Jeanine's control, of course."

"Thank you for your honesty." The factions repeats this while Johanna injects the reversal serum and Tris shakes her head to get rid of the fog flooding her mind, clenches her fist and strides out.

"She'll be fine," Sarah mumbles before walking out with Hector in tow. Tobias rubs his hands on his face and goes in the opposite direction towards the farms. Everyone disappears, going different ways.

 **I don't know.**

"Baby, if I was going to my ex's, what would you do?" Amber rattles off her phone. The girls are sitting in a circle, munching on chocolate and Chris scoffs.

"Nothing, I trust you," Marlene suggest. Amber nods and sends it. Her phone pings a few seconds later.

"Yeah, but do you trust her?" Tris smiles, forgetting the events of the morning.

"It's not about trusting that hoe. If she leans in for a kiss, get the fuck up and distance yourself. If she tries to get in your pants, walk away. I trust you. Your actions will affect my trust in you. Not hers."

"YAS, TRIS!" The girls holler while Amber grins and types it all in and switches off her phone. The boys went back to Candor to retrieve Eric who called to say he left Erudite and was in Candor, they weren't returning until the next evening.

"Now. Tris, your birthday's in three days!" Celeste giggles.

"And?"

"We have to celebrate!" Sarah flicks her sister's ear. Tris catches her retreating hand and licks the fingers.

"Ew! Bea!" Sarah laughs. The girls chuckles and all argue, trying to convince Tris to do something.

"Fine! Fine! I'll do something."

"YAY! So, there's a mall behind the farms. They have all the shops, with bowling, swimming and paintballing," Marlene explains.

"Paintballing is what I would do." Tris shrugs.

"What about bowling?" Chris asks.

"Never done it."

"You're doing it." Shauna points, raising an eyebrow at Tris. Tris laughs and nods an 'okay'.

"We're getting you presents, don't complain," Amber rushes out. Tris groans but agrees reluctantly.

"Then you spend the rest of your day with Four."

"Thank you!" Tris cheers. The girls giggle and shake their heads. Nail polishes come out, ice cream escapes the freezer and hair items relocate from Christina's dresser to the floor.

"No mention of boys! This night is dedicated to us!" Lynn finally speaks.

"She talks!" Tris laughs. Lynn throws popcorn at her face and Tris sticks her tongue out.

"Chris, how's the sex?" Amber waggles her eyebrows.

"Omg, it's amazing! He's sooo good in bed!"

"Ew! No, I don't want to hear how good my twin is in bed!" Celeste gags, extracting laughter from the girls.

"I thought we weren't meant to talk about boys?" Lynn whines.

"Oh shush." Shauna throws a chocolate piece and Lynn catches it in her mouth.

"What about you, Shauna?"

"Zeke has been careful, ever since he found out about the baby. Doesn't mean he's not losing his touch though." Shauna grins cheekily.

"Marleneeeee!"

"Uriah is epicness." Marlene pops a skittle into her mouth. The girls roll their eyes and eyes are on the gay couple.

"Whoa, we aren't revealing what we do," Lynn chuckles.

"Let's just say tongues are used. Frequently." Celeste says the last word lowly. Everyone cheers and Sarah blushes, knowing it is her turn.

"Sarah, how's my brother in bed?" Lynn winks.

"I'm only 14! We have not done it yet. But things have been done." Tris gasp and nudges Sarah.

"Oh, shush. It was bound to happen." Tris huffs and rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Amber!"

"He's a beast," Amber murmurs and everyone screams in laughter. They all stare at Tris.

"You know I have a fear."

"Good point." Lynn shrugs. Chris squeaks and pulls Shauna to the bathroom. They emerge, giggling crazily. Tris's eyebrows jump and they shake their heads. The night drags on with laughter and Tris is content with her group of friends. **Squaaad.**

 **It's been a long skip, without you my friend. (Shauna is six weeks and four days pregnant.)**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone screeches and Tris groans, pulling up her cover to obscure her face. Uriah laughs, yanks it off her and Zeke belly-flops onto the bed, and since Tris is soooooo light, she flies into the air, arms flailing and lands. On the floor. 5cm away from the bed. She groans again and stays on the floor.

"Happy birthday, babes," Tobias whispers cheerily, laying on the floor next to her.

"Shut up," she mumbles.

"I love you." He nips at her earlobe and smothers her neck with kisses, elicting a small moan.

"Shut up," is the response once Tris has recovered.

"There's food." Tobias grins, knowing what she would say next.

"Take me there." Tris rolls onto her back, lifting her hands. Tobias laughs heartily and yanks her up. She shoots up and before she can fall again, Tobias catches her.

"Damn, you're light."

"Shut up."

"You know you love me."

"Of course I do."

"This is just too cute," Chris jumps in, holding her phone up.

"You better delete that video."

"Oh yeah, sure. Not."

"I'm not even gonna," Tris snorts and jumps on Tobias's back. The gang travel to the kitchen where they did a birthday buffet.

"Why guys?"

"We love you." Uriah smiles. Tris blushes and hides her face in Tobias's back.

"I have to do everything you guys planned, don't I?"

"Oh, yes." Shauna smirks. Tris laughs and gets off Tobias's back.

"Let's do this." Tris beams and the gang cheer.

"You're 19, how does it feel?"

"Eh. You don't really feel a difference."

"Anyways, you gonna have plenty of fuuuuuuun," Chris sings. Tobias grins and scratches his neck. Shauna giggles and Tris looks at the three with a curious glance.

"What did you guys do?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah, what did you do?" Uriah questions.

"You don't know?" Tris asks Uriah. He shakes his head.

"What about you guys?" They all shrug.

"All three of us arranged something for you. It's going to be fine!" Chris smiles. Tris breathes.

"I hate surprises. But fine. I'll go with it."

"Good for you." Tobias hugs Tris from behind.

"Right, today. No complications. Forget about the Sphere, the criminals and other sh*t. Today is Tris's day." Hector claps his hand and that's when everyone gets excited.

 **Bowling!**

"Come on, Tris. You can do anything. So I'm sure you'll be able to knock down a few pins," Uriah teases. Tris glares at him and faces the lane. She does a mini run, raising the ball and bends slightly, crossing her right foot behind her left and bowls.

She stands up straight and watches the ball roll towards the pins. It goes down the middle and _all_ the pins fall.

"STRIKE!" the machine shouts and everyone's jaws go slack.

"You sure you've never done this?" Zeke asks accusingly.

"Positive," Tris replies.

"That was an awesome bowl though." Hector points out.

"It was!" Marlene laughs. Everyone take turns and tease each other, enjoying the stress free day.

Chris manages to persuade Tris to go shopping and Tris gets a few phone cases, crop tops- 'to show off that toned stomach' as Lynn said- and other girly crap. Chris hides a bunch of lingerie in the clothes bag, sharing a giggle with Shauna.

They wander around the mall, buying this and that, playing with the mannequins, pranking Amity members.

"Tris!" a young girl calls. Tris stops laughing, but still smiles and looks back. Prim is behind her with a huge beam.

"I see it's your birthday?" Tris blushes and mentally curses Uriah for tying a birthday balloon into her hair.

"Yeah, turned 19 today." Tris smiles, crouching down. Prim giggles and reveals a sparkling necklace. It's fire-shaped and has the words, 'Be Free' engraved in it.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome! You deserve happiness. Let those around you carry your baggage. You have people to lean on. Ever since you've come, you've been smiling but I can tell there's emotions you're repressing. Be happy."

"You're so sweet," Tris mutters, a tear rolling down her cheek. Shauna sniffles and the girls wipe at their tears. Uriah turns away; claiming that his eyes were 'sweating' and Zeke shoves Tobias knowingly. Will smiles at the scene.

"Some, times in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow. But, if we are wise, we know that there's, always a tomorrow," Prim sings strongly.

"Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long, till I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on," Tris carries on.

"Please, swallow your pride, if I have things, you need to borrow. For, no one can fill, those of your needs, that you won't let shooooow," the two blonde girls merge, Prim holds the last note and claps erupt from the crowd that gathered.

"You're very mature for your age. Where's your mother?"

"She died, giving birth to me. My sister, Katniss, defected to Abnegation last year. She could not handle being happy all the time, when she did not have a mother. Our father was killed in Erudite. However, I believe these things happened for a reason. You are my role model, Tris. God bless," Prim giggles and runs off, grabbing the hand of a young lady.

Tris get up, and fingers the necklace Prim placed around her neck during the singing.

"See?" Shauna whispers in Tris's ear. Tris snorts and squeezes Shauna's hand.

"The boy will take those bags," Chris states.

"We will?" Will asks.

"Oh, you will."

"Yeah, we will."

"Can you stop saying 'will'?" Uriah huffs and grabs a bag from Tris's hand. Chris shakes her head and takes it off him, handing it back to Tris, pulling the balloon out of her plait.

"I thought we're taking the bags?" Zeke raises an eyebrow.

"Not that one."

"Why not?" Tris starts to open it but Chris stops her.

"You'll find out in due time. Have fun with your boyfriend!" Shauna wiggles her fingers and the gang trail off, Zeke whining about the bags he has to carry and you can hear the whack he receives from Shauna.

"So, where to now?" Tris turns to a nervous Tobias.

"We're going to the farms."

"To ride the horses?"

"Something else. Nevertheless, we can do that after. I think." Tobias smiles. Tris pouts and he chuckles.

"It's a short walk."

"Great, I need some fresh air. Shopping killed me."

"I know."

 **Another skip.**

"Tobias, it's beautiful," Tris sighs. The sight before the pair was mesmirising. The farms was behind them, Tobias took them further through the peaceful woods and a meadow is what awaited them. A little cottage was to the side and there were flowers that blossomed during autumn growing. Brown leaves were scattered neatly on the ground, the grass coming up to their ankles. A blanket was on the floor with a wooden basket.

"Figured you wanted something calm. Why not a picnic? After all, it is our first official date."

"You're such a softie."

"Only for you." Tris blushes and they sit on the blanket.

"Got some fruit salad, a few sandwiches and some drinks."

"No cake?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Yay!" Tris laughs, the sound drifting through the slight breeze. The couple eat, talking and chortling every now and then, enjoying the Dauntless cake as well.

The food is finished and they drink in content. The blue sky has now become a mixture of red, purple and orange. The basket was put to the side, with the plates and cups and all of that put back in. The blanket went into hiding and the duo lay side by side on the warm grass, gazing at the gorgeous sky.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"That's better," Tris giggles and slap Tobias on the chest. He catches her hand and kisses the knuckles.

"I love you so much."

"I know. And I love you. You've been a great boyfriend. I've been a bitch at times but you've stuck with me, not caring about my mood. You have brought light into my life and I'm grateful for that. Somehow, you've managed to weasel your way into my heart." Tris kisses him tenderly and Tobias sits up, pulling Tris onto his lap.

 **Tris's POV: (Guys, guys, you may want to prepare yourself for what's coming. If there are any young and innocent eyes, do not read. _Please_. I do not want to stain your innocence.)**

We engage in a blissful kiss and before I know it, my jacket is laying crumpled on the floor behind me. My top is pulled down a bit to reveal the quote I got a while back and Tobias sucks softly on the skin as I straddle him, groaning and I bite my lip, throwing my head up to the sky, clutching at his back.

My head floods with insecure thoughts but I fight them off, knowing that we will both consider each other's limits.

I drag a finger gently and gradually down Tobias's neck and engulf part of his hair with my other hand. Tobias clenches his teeth as I press my lips to a sensitive spot behind his ear. I kiss my way down to an area, just to the right of his lips, which are slightly parted; I can feel his rough chin.

He moans slightly since I don't attack his lips with mine, but glide past them down to his throat. His Adam's apple bobs up and down a tiny bit as he swallows. I nip at his skin and kiss my way downward, skipping the sleeve and trace the tattoos appearing on his right forearm, following the outline of the cross and symbols, but soon I'm barricaded by his shirt when I move my head to the left.

"Tobias," I whisper. He opens his eyes.

"Oh, yeah." He yanks on the bottom hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head in one fluid motion, pushing it into the basket, along with my jacket. I kiss my way down the lines traced into his body after a few months at Dauntless.

His breath becomes increasingly ragged as I go lower and lower, and I adore how he loves me so much, meaning I still have this effect on him. He backs away and tugs on my shirt.

I pull it off and he massages my sides, biting at my neck. I shift slightly on his lap and gasp at the straining of his jeans. I roll my hips subconsciously on his lap and he juts upwards, lifting his head to my lips.

I kiss back eagerly and he stands up, carrying me on his waist. He lets go of my thighs, bending down to pick up the basket and my shirt.

"Where we going?" I speak on his lips, eyes still closed.

"Inside." His voice is rough and I hear the keyhole click before he takes me in. I marvel at the floral patterns on the wall and I release his neck, planting my feet onto the carpet. I take my shoes off and Tobias hands me the bag we brought from the mall.

"The bathroom's upstairs, first door on the left. There's a bedroom next to it." I smile gratefully and run up the spiral stairs, slipping into the big bathroom. The mirror stretches from one side of the wall to the other, covering half the wall.

I drop the bag onto the counter and pull out a lacy red bra with matching knickers. I narrow my eyes and my mouth transforms into an 'o' in realisation.

I gingerly strip my clothes off, ignoring the shower and wear the purchased items.

I rummage through the bag and see a crop top along with a skirt, which is kind of revealing. I blush and my stomach lurches but push it down and wear them too.

I style my hair into a messy bun and walk out. I turn to my left and push open the door. Tobias is laying on it, in shorts but no shirt, watching a film on the TV.

"Hey." I throw the bag into a corner of the room and crawl onto the bed, sitting cross-legged. He mutes the film and faces me.

"Hey, nice outfit." I giggle and roll my eyes. His hand flies to my exposed stomach and I close my eyes, with him tickling his fingers on my abs.

"You're so beautiful."

"I'll believe that for tonight." Tobias chuckles and sneaks his hand up my top. I whip it off and both his hands are roaming my body.

 **This is so hard, gawd. If you are uncomfortable of intense sexual mentions, stop reading. Sexual content ahead. There will be an AN at the end, signalling the moment you can continue reading.**

He touches my breasts and I inhale sharply. He removes them and I shake my head, opening my eyes. He is staring at me with pure admiration in his eyes and I guide his hands back. He sends a questioning look and I nod, scrambling onto his lap.

I feel the tent in his shorts and grind on him. He groans quietly and I clamp my teeth down on his bottom lip, earning a louder groan.

One of his hand stops kneading my breasts and unclips my bra. I shiver at the coldness but moan at the attack of his mouth on my breast. He fiddles with the nipple of the other breast and my breathing becomes short and sharp. I am pulling on the strands of his dark hair, gyrating my hips on his lap and still, it is not enough.

I'm pushed back onto the bed and Tobias drags off my skirt, keeping eye contact with me.

"You're so sexy, gawd." I blush at his compliment and I plant my feet on his chest. He stops and raises an eyebrow.

"Shorts." He laughs and they are discarded. The bulge is much more noticeable and I moan at the resume of his mouth on my breast and nipple torture. My stomach twists but I shake it off, knowing I want this.

His hand 'tiptoes' to the inside of my thigh and his thumb rubs me on the knickers. I push my hips upward but he holds me down and I whine. The knickers are shed and I whimper at the invasion of his long, calloused fingers.

His boxers are thrown across the room and my small hand wraps tentatively around his man area.

It twitches and I tighten my grip and milk it. Tobias growls loudly and thrusts in my hand. I go faster, sure of myself, and he sits back on his heels, I sit up and continue.

I tuck my legs under and lean forward, tongue darting out and lick the tip timidly.

"Tris," Tobias says shakily. I smirk and engulf his shaft with my mouth, massaging the parts I cannot reach.

"Oh, my god," Tobias grunts, holding onto my head. A few thrusts later, he reaches his release in my mouth. I smile shyly up at him after swallowing and he breathes heavily.

"Why are you so fucking awesome?"

"I don't know-" I lose my words as I get pushed backwards and something wet slides across where the sun does not shine.

I grab onto Tobias's hair and his fingers dance in time with his tongue. A wave of ecstasy ripples through my body from head to toe and Tobias laps up the result.

I hear a packet ripping and glance through my lidded eyes. The condom is rolled onto his shaft and Tobias positions himself between my knees. He looks at me and I nod, taking a deep breath. He pushes in slowly and I grit my teeth at the pain running through my veins.

He stills and I lift my hips upwards, telling him to continue when yhe pleasure usurps the pain. Moans and groans echo through the room while I clutch at Tobias, heating up the room.

 **OKAY! I AM DONE! THIS WAS HARD. I GOT ALL OF THIS FROM READING. I AM STILL A VIRGIN BUT MY MIND IS ONE OF AN ADULT. I READ A LOT. _DO NOT JUDGE._**

He slumps onto me after discarding the condom, and I accept it, not feeling his weight. I wipe the sweat off his forehead and nestle my head in between his shoulder and neck, fiddling with his hair that I have grown to adore.

"That was-"

"I know." I grin and kiss Tobias. Tobias smiles and strokes my cheek lovingly, gazing into my soul through my eyes.

"I'll say it for the last time. Happy birthday."

"It was a great one. I enjoyed it. Thank you."

"All for you, baby." I giggle and kiss him passionately.

"I love you. Don't ever leave."

"I won't. I promise you. My love for you is forever eternal," Tobias whispers in my ear. I nod and he rolls off me, retrieving the cover we kicked off onto the floor. He places it over the two of us and I face the door, letting him spoon me. We lay in a comfortable silence, descending from the incredible high we put each other in.

"Sweet dreams."

"Oh, they will be," I respond cheekily. He laughs and rests his arm across my naked body.

"I love you, Tris. You are the most important person in the world to me. I love you so much." I increase my strength of hold on his hand.

"I love you too, Tobias. You know that, don't you? I love you. I love you. I could yell it a thousand times from the rooftop and never get tired of saying it. I love you." He leans over and kisses the corner of my lip.

"Good night, Four."

"Good night, Six." I close my eyes and fall asleep to the circular motion Tobias creates with his hand on my abdomen as he rests his head on my shoulder, letting me use his left arm as a pillow.

 **PHEW! That was madness. For the first chapter. See you soon. Till later, BooksLover2000... Who likes the title and summary? Posting every Sunday. I guess? Unless I feel obliged to post earlier...**


	2. Hey, Where's My Thanks?

**2**

 **A few of you didn't like how Tris and Tobias did it... Sorry? Oh and by the way, that will not be a regular thing in this story.**

 **Omg, on Thursday, I was doing English and we are reading, 'Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde', it is a good book so far. Why am I talking about this? Well, you see, we were analysing the characteristics of Mr Utterson and we used the factions in Divergent to talk about him! So far, we know he is Abnegation, Candor and Erudite! Possibly Amity xD.**

 **Anywaysss...**

 **Tobiased to care, oh shush. Yayyy! That PM made me laugh!**

 **LittleDucky911, Yaaaaay you're here! I missed seeing your opinion! Such a good review! Aight, I won't :). You're amazingg!**

 **Yasmin allyson Eaton, yes... unless I'm happy or whatever xD. Loving youu! Thankss for the PMS, they make me smile.**

 **Hannah(Guest), you didn't like? *pushes bottom lip out and creases eyebrows***

 **(Guest), somehow I know this is pansycakes rule not logged in! Yes, it's your ideaaa :)**

 **Pansycakes rule, you cannot even... what?! Ah, the feels hit you like a truck. I wasn't intending on them to do it but why not?**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood- YAY! I did it subconsciously, lool. I'm glad you gave me the ideaa without even knowingg! What date?!**

 **ReaderGirl2000, damn! What a great review! I'll see what I can whip up. If I told you they weren't going to have a future, what would your reaction be? And I'm sorry :) x**

 **I see you all 'preeing' my story but ain't reviewing... *wide puppy dog eyes***

 **Tobias's POV:**

I wake up to the sunlight creeping through the curtains behind us and grin at the sight of Tris's naked body resting next to me. I watch her peaceful slumber as I recount last night. In all truth, it did escalate a bit fast but I enjoyed it. Tris grunts and turns over in my arms, facing me. I smile as her eyes flutter open groggily.

"Hi," I whisper, knowing if I used my normal voice, she would complain. She lets a smile settle on her face and closes her eyes again, nuzzling her nose into my chest.

"Why do you always smell so good in the morning?" she groans. I chuckle and run my fingers through her hair admiringly.

"You know, I called you Six last night," I mumble in her hair.

"And?"

"You faced your fear..." She looks into my eyes as I pull back and sighs.

"I'm officially Six now. Somehow, Johanna had a fear simulation room and I went through it, the morning after you came back. I gained another fear." I tense slightly, remembering how she acted odd that day and keep silent.

"It's a combination of me losing any of you guys, and you guys leaving me." I run my hand down her back as she trails off, continuing to gaze into my blue eyes.

"It's okay," I speak into her ear.

"I know." She squeezes my torso. We lay comfortably in silence, me resting my face on her shoulder while she breathes in my scent on my chest.

"How did I get a great boyfriend?"

"Fate." I smirk.

"Stop smirking." I laugh and she shakes her head. My hand slides down to her butt, so I can hitch her thigh onto my leg and I tickle her tenderly. She breathes out slowly and all the blood rushes to that one place, rubbing against her.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I ask, pulling my lower half back a bit. I feel her smile and return to my previous position, eliciting a moan.

"Yeah, why not? But can you cook?" Tris says croakily. I continue running my hand up and down her leg.

"Hanging out with the Pedrads taught me a few things." I grin and stumble out of the bed, but not without catching sight of Tris's red face.

"You're such a tease!" she whines.

"You know you love it though," I retort, grabbing a pair of boxers from the dresser.

"Wait, where did those come from?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I knew we would be staying overnight, so I packed a change of clothes with a few extras."

"I hate you. And Chris. And Shauna," She mumbles as she comes to the full realisation. I smile sheepishly and she rolls her eyes, getting out of bed. I pick up the shorts from yesterday and slip out of the room to prepare breakfast.

 **Okay, so basically. You know when they had the girls night? And Chris and Shauna were all giggly? That's when they got the idea. They told Tobias the next evening when he returned with the boys and the day after that, is when he packed the clothes. They got a member of Amity to place the wooden basket and blanket in the meadow during the outing. Understood? Let's go.**

 **Tris's POV:**

I devour the syrup-covered pancakes and groan at the taste of it.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you could make pancakes like this. It's literally orgasmic."

"Orgasmic?" Tobias asks with humour laced in his voice. I grin and lick the syrup off the fork before responding.

"The beautiful taste of the pancakes is just so powerful, it almost gives me an orgasm." Tobias chuckles and shakes his head. I smile and gobble down the rest of my pancakes, before licking the plate.

"What the?" Tobias possesses a baffled look on his face.

"Don't judge." He raises his hands in surrender and takes our plates to the sink. I laugh and hug him from behind as he washes up. Rubbing my face on his back, I think in astonishment at how the activity we did yesterday did not create an awkwardness between us. In fact, we are still going strong and I'm glad.

"Natalie and Nikolai are still asking for you," Tobias whispers while he turns in my arms. I look up into his concerned eyes.

"Tell your sister I'm still thinking about it. By the way, where was she when we were at Candor?"

"Going over paperwork. I did see her while you were going through the videos."

"Oh good. I forgot to ask."

"It's okay." Tobias smiles before kissing me on the lips.

 **Sorry, too many time skips but it is getting closer to the dramaaaa.**

 **Celeste's POV: (long time no see! Shauna is 6 weeks and 5 days!)**

"Soooooo, how was the birthday evening last night?" Chris smirks. Shauna coughs suggestively. I laugh at Tris's bright red face.

"It was great! Nice going with the picnic, and the cottage was cosy! We watched a few films and just snuggled together. Luckily it was still warm as it got darker as it's almost winter."

"Tris. Babe. You know I'm a former Candor. And you biting your inner cheek, just gives me the the impression you're lying."

"Damn you. Fine, we did it." I shriek and jump up from my spot on the couch before leaping onto the other couch, wrapping my arms around her torso when I land by her side. Chris does the same on the other side and Shauna is dancing, singing to herself. Lynn chuckles and shakes her head at our enthusiasm. Amber joins Shauna with the dancing and singing while Tris blushes furiously, giggling.

"Girls, are you okay? Shauna, what happened?" Zeke screeches, banging on the front door. Shauna jogs to it and opens it with a wild smile.

"Sorry, Zekeybear! Just a little girl moment! We're totally cool. Love you!" Shauna kisses him and shuts the door in his face.

"Okay then...," Zeke says with confusion and we listen out for the door closing across the hall and squeak a little quieter.

"It's not that deep, guys."

"What do you mean? You're not a virgin anymore! I'm 16 and I've done it."

"Yeah, that's because you couldn't control your raging hormones, unlike me," Tris spits back playfully. I burst out laughing at Chris's face and everyone else roll on the floor at the comeback.

"She got you there." Lynn shrugs.

"Oh hush!" Chris waves her hands in the air and glares at Tris before smiling. Tris grins and frees herself from me before getting up and engulfing Chris into an embrace.

"You know I love you."

"Yeah, okay."

"I take that back."

"Wait! I love you too!"

"That's better." Tris pats her head and Chris slaps her arm with a beam.

"How was it though? Don't deprive a pregnant teen of information!" Shauna screams from her spot on the floor.

"Well..."

 **Moving on. Seriously, I do so many time skips, gawd.**

"Was he a demon in bed?" Zeke asks in a girly voice at dinnertime.

"Zeke!" Four punches him on the arm and Zeke recoils, tending to his 'wound'.

"One, that's not how we talk, two, it's 'beast', not demon, get your facts right, and three, you're a dude, that's just weirdly awkward," Tris mumbles before drinking her hot chocolate.

"But I'm your BFFL, we can tell each other anything," Zeke pouts.

"Oh, really? When's the last time you told me a secret?" Zeke stutters and Tris smirks.

"By the way, I'd prefer Uriah."

"YES!" Uriah hollers before getting all up in Zeke's face. Zeke leans backwards as Uriah goes towards him and Zeke slaps his face away.

"You choose that doofus?"

"At least he can keep a secret when you'd just run around, screaming the whole place down. With no dignity."

"Bruh," Will whispers over his cappuccino. I choke on my muffin and Lynn grins, muttering 'she's getting better at this' and everyone else shake with laughter. Zeke huffs and glares at Tris.

"I'm sorry," Tris gets out between laughter.

"Nah, it's cool." Zeke shrugs.

"You sure about that, baby?" Shauna raises an eyebrow.

"Oh now, you want to beef with me?"

"Dude, chill," Peter chortles.

"Just get over it. It is not the first time you've been stripped of your self pride. By a girl." Four nudges Zeke's shoulder.

"That's just it, man. It was by a girl. It's always by a girl!"

"Lord, please. If you love us, the baby will not go through this," I utter. Zeke throws a look at me and everyone else cry, clutching his or her sides.

"Excoose me?" Zeke puts his mouth in a shocked expression, splaying his hand on his chest and moves his head back.

"That just proves my point, God." Lynn falls off her chair and I follow as Lynn pulls down Chris who tugs down Will. Uriah, expecting this, dodges the pull during his laughter but knocks over Marlene who releases her spoon, as she falls, that hits Hector and everyone else falls, except Zeke and Shauna.

"Everything okay over here?" Johanna speaks as she walks towards us with an amused expression.

"Oh yeah, just peachy(!). If you call a teenage boy getting roasted okay, then everything's just fine!" Zeke responds. Johanna laughs musically and we all get back onto our seats, wiping away tears.

"Do you not remember coming here when initiation ended? You and your brother were injected by peace serum. At your request, of course."

"That's why he kept singing some random song called 'Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows'!" Tris giggles and Zeke facepalms. Uriah groans, remembering the night vaguely.

"How the hell did we survive? Getting on and jumping off a train, drunk." I muse.

"We're just awesome like that." Lynn winks and I laugh.

"Tris, I came over here to inform you that Andrew has asked for you."

"That douchebag? He can go and suck it."

"Tris!" Johanna scolds. Tris blushes and mutters an apology.

"He has been pestering our guards ever since your birthday."

"Oh, so he remembered it was the day I was born 19 years ago? Wow, okay. Nope, doesn't change my mind."

"Please? My guard is getting very annoyed and I'll have to inject him."

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"Tris."

"Jo."

"Beatrice."

"Johanna."

"Beatrice Grace Prior, you'll go and visit your father."

"Johanna Olivia Reyes... Fine. I'll go," Tris sighs before pushing out her chair and standing up.

"Tobias. I have a knife on me."

"I'll come!" Four stands up and the duo walk out together. Johanna breathes out in relief.

"The dude would not shut up. Literally," Johanna groans before strolling off. We share looks before chortling.

 **Should the Dauntless/Erudite come?**

 **Andrew's POV: Eek.**

"Sir, can you, _please_ , shut up?" the guard grits out his teeth. I scoff and keep pestering him to get my daughter.

"Where is he?" _Ah, there she is._

"He's there. Thank God you came. He was getting on my nerves!" the same guard huffs and unlocks the cell, letting my daughter in. Oh, and that wretched boyfriend.

"Beatrice! How have you been?" I say cheerily but glare at Tobias who mock-waves at me with a smile.

"Cut the crap, Andrew. What do you want?"

"That's no way to greet your father!"

"Oh, I didn't realise he was in here! Wait, he is not. You are just the shell. So chop chop, I have better things to do than talk to you." I growl and lunge, momentarily forgetting my shackles but she doesn't even flinch as I am yanked back to the floor. I grunt and sit properly on the floor, crossing my legs and folding my arms.

"I see they've followed my orders and not let you shower. Hope you're getting fed though?"

"This is all down to you? B*tch." She smiles and shrugs, sliding down the wall, twirling a pocket knife she retrieved from her back. I cringe slightly at how she's so calm with the way the knife spins, not cutting her once but return to my smooth facade. Tobias stands against the wall with a leg propped up and he stares at the opposite wall.

"I hear you have the Sphere?"

"And?" She raises an eyebrow, dragging her stormy blue eyes to my grey ones.

"How many have you got?"

"Two. But it's not like you care." She throws the knife into the air and catches it by the tip between her thumb and index finger.

"Aha, but I do know who you need." I wag a finger in her direction.

"Yeah right," Tris laughs humourlessly.

"If I'm correct, you're one of them. Possibly Sarah too. Do you not see the pattern?" Tris slows down her twirling of the knife.

"What pattern?" Tris tilts her head.

"You need the other two Prior Divergents to unlock the Sphere. After all, it was your grandmother, Judith, who created the Sphere, roughly around the time the Matthews started killing Divergents." Tris stops the knife circling, widens her eyes and lets her jaw go slack. I smirk and Tobias clears his throat nervously.

"You're joking," she breathes.

"Nope. You and Sarah have unlocked it. No doubt the other two are Natalie and Nikolai. Clearly the Sphere's being passed down the Prior line."

"My god, this just gets more stupid, complicated and annoying," Tris mutters, standing up.

"Hey, where's my thanks?" I protest, and Tris smiles at this.

"What for?"

"I just told you that, but, you just, what the?"

"Oh, you expected me to say thank you? Sucks, does it not? When your own daughter doesn't appreciate the help you offered. Karma's a b*tch, isn't it? _Dad,_ " she sneers before striding out with a happy Tobias. I breathe out slowly, rest my head on the wall and rub my face roughly.

"What have I become?"

"An arrogant, self-possessed and poor excuse of a father. I could go on but nah, I got better things to do," Tris shouts back as the guard locks the cell with a relieved expression. I laugh at how true that statement was.

 **Yeah? Nah? Eh? I honestly don't know. I tried Andrew but I don't think I executed it well. This isn't of usual length, which is disappointing but hope you guys loved this all the same. Thanks. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	3. Andrew Escaped

**3**

 **Yasmin allyson Eaton, omg, I love you. Hope you waited, even though I went to Paris.**

 **PMakepeace98, here's the update! Thankss x**

 **Hannah(Guest) haha oh phew! I don't know, is he? Btw, how do you know I've updated? Since you're a guest and all x**

 **ReaderGirl2000, but you don't know where I live though? Yeah! Right, I wouldn't do that... Maybe? Naaah, just messing with you. I would rather die than kill Fourtris's future. However, I'm not saying that it'll be happy... dun dun dah.**

 **Guest, is this Lani or Hannah? Thankyou! Oh wait, this is Stella Nite Wolfblood? December 22nd? I'll keep that in mind, I think.**

 **Guest, not sure who this is? Haha, I didn't take a month, yay!**

 **Guest 2, haha, I wouldn't say I'm lucky... :D**

 **(OH! All the guest reviews were you! Hahaa)**

 **Deen319, where have youu been?! :)**

 **Argh, just realised that Tobias signed up for leader then Will signed up for training...! Eh, this leader thing will be good, haha! :D**

 **I relinquish all claims to the song 'Perfect' by Pink.**

 **Shauna is 7 weeks along. We skipped two days.**

 **Tobias's POV:**

"Why am I even here?" Tris whines as we walk through the familiar halls of Candor.

"You have to unlock the Sphere," I say as if it's obvious.

"Yeah, I know that. But why did it have to be my poor excuse of a brother and Natalie? Should have just been some cousins of mine," she groans as Callie leads us to a secluded cell. A musical voice wafts to us.

 _"Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out of blood and fire! Bad decisions? That's alright. Welcome to my silly life."_

"Once or twice? Bad decisions? Okay," Tris scoffs. Natalie spins from staring at the wall and her face lights up just a tiny bit.

"Beatrice."

"Tris."

"Tris. What brings you to my humble abode?" Tris shrugs and waits for Callie to unlock the cell door. Tris strides in and I follow, eyes on her swinging hips. I hear Natalie giggle and I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't think I didn't see that, mister." I blush and look away from Tris's curious gaze.

"Anyways, I'm here to talk about the Sphere."

"Ah, and you're coming to me because?" Tris does not respond, she pulls out the crystal ball from her black bag and places her mother's hand on it.

"Divergent. Natalie Prior. Age 41."

"What the?" Natalie screams, pulling her hand back but the scream was staged.

"Lose the act. You knew you were one of the keys. It was only a matter of time before I found out. See you soon." Natalie's face falls, Tris walks out and Callie locks the cell as I back out. Tris strolls to her brother a few paces down and I can immediately feel the tension.

 **Tris's POV:**

The sight of my brother is a mental aberration. Literally. He is dishevelled, looking as if he has been in a fight more than once. His eyes have purple and blue rings encircling them, his cheeks are swollen and his lip has dried blood coating it, almost fully concealing the long cut running on the bottom lip. His clothes are shredded as if a rabid dog had been set on him. His cheeks are hollow and his hair is no longer the gelled style he used to put it in. In fact, it has grown out and is falling into his eyes as well as landing on the nape of his neck.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," Nikolai slurs slightly before clearing his throat. Of course, there has been a recent brawl. I do a side-glance at Tobias and he steps out to ask Callie why he is like this.

"Nikolai. Long time, no see."

"Why are you here?" he hisses. I chuckle and plop myself opposite him.

"You're the fourth person," I state. He raises an eyebrow and I grab his shackled hand, using my other hand to bring out the Sphere and connect the two.

"Divergent. Nikolai Prior. Age 21. The Sphere has been unlocked. All four keys should unlock even further by doing it simultaneously."

"What the f*ck?" Nikolai yells. I smirk.

"You, my friend, are the fourth key to finding out the secrets of what's beyond that fence."

"You're joking? This is the actual Sphere. I thought it was a myth?"

"Yeah, okay," I laugh. He scowls and sighs deeply while I tuck away the Sphere.

"Who's the other two?"

"Natalie. Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"Don't remember her? She is our half-sister. She was with me in Dauntless for like a month. Thought you knew about her. She knew about you."

"Wow, okay." His eyebrows jump and his face is sullen for a second.

"So, why are you...?" I raise a hand and wave it around him. He scoffs and points at the guard stood behind Callie.

"He did this?"

"Former Dauntless. The choosing ceremony after mine, he transferred here. We used to hate each other during the year I was in Dauntless. He is not pleased he has to watch over me. Chose to take out that anger on me instead of a punching bag... More than once." I laugh and shake my head.

"You seem to always get on people's bad side."

"I know," he whispers. I sit quietly, tracing the tiled floor with both my eyes and hand while he breathes loudly.

"I am sorry," he murmurs after a few silent moments. I snap my head up and gaze into his green eyes that have emotions swimming through them.

"Why?" He knows what I mean.

"I never got the courage to run to our house and stop Dad. I slept at the Eatons, with full knowledge you were being abused for no reason whatsoever. I let you grow up hating me with a passion, so I decided to 'hate' you back so I did not have to encounter the pain of losing my younger sister who told me great things every time I was home. You never showed your pain, even though we knew. You kept on loving me until the day I shattered that love and the trust you had for me. You know, my 'hate' facade never really worked, more like failed. I would always walk past you in the compound, yearning to reach out and hug you. Apologise a million times, anything to wipe the pain, sorrow and hatred you had. Until he came along with the other three. I could see an instant change. All you needed was someone to love you, despite your flaws. You grew up thinking you were unlovable. He is a good guy. You are one of the most favoured person in the whole of Dauntless. No one expected a female to reign the compound like you do. I hear males talking about you everywhere I step. Ladies are jealous of how you are so small but tough. Girls are saying you are their role model. Only your group and family know you. You have proved to us that no matter your background, you can create your own future. I remember a little girl once told me before mum left, ' _you're perfect. The way you are. If you grow up to be mean and reckless, okay. Just remember that there is always a kind person. In there._ '." He points to his heart and tears spring to my eyes. I remember the day so vividly.

"I got beaten the f*ck up the night before. I wanted to tell you that I would love you still. I knew that somehow you would turn out to be a ruthless brother. I still love you... Actually, I guess I do somewhere. But it'll take time for my entire being to forgive and love you," I mumble. He nods and I stand up, bending down to kiss him on the forehead lightly and walk out, looking back to see a tear splash onto the tiled floor from his bowed head.

"Make sure he's getting food. Moreover, replace that guard, he is too abusive. In fact, make sure both of them are being fed properly, let them use a shower every other day. I don't want them dying on me any time soon," I tell Callie, who speaks into a radio as we walk down the corridor to the cafeteria.

When I walk past Natalie, she is gripping the bars and one of her hands slips through a gap but she pulls it back and crawls back to her cuffed position. I sigh and rub my face, leaning into Tobias's side while he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"This is why I love you."

"Why?"

"Even though they've done you wrong, you still find it in your heart to be rational towards them."

"Isn't that a bad thing though?"

"Sometimes." I nod and smile into his chest before facing forwards and we enter the cafeteria.

 **Tobias's POV:**

My phone rings and I stop before the doors with a confused emotion. Tris raises an eyebrow and I shrug my shoulders. I answer the call without looking at the ID, knowing this is probably an emergency, since I ordered everyone to not call me.

"Four Eaton." I speak monotonously.

"Andrew escaped," Zeke deadpans. My jaw goes slack and Tris shakes me, wanting to know what has been said. She snatches the phone out of my hand and demands Zeke to repeat what he told me.

"Are you f*cking with me right now? What the actual hell? How did he escape? How could you let this happen?" Tris screeches into the phone, setting it onto speakerphone.

"The guard went in to give him his food and when he was giving him the toilet break, releasing him momentarily, Andrew knocked him out, handcuffing the gaurd and locked the cell. I've checked the cameras here and it's as if Andrew knew all the blind spots or he's hiding out somewhere in the compound. This happened like an hour ago." Callie's eyes widens and she immediately texts all the leaders about the news, except Erudite, because they would use this to their advantage. Wait, Erudite.

"He must have gone to Erudite."

"Why would? No, that's a good point," Tris muses.

"Okay, Zeke. Take the boys with you, Hector also and two or three from the recent batch of members."

"Why Hector?" Tris asks in unison with Lynn.

"He's small, meaning he'll be as fast as you guys. He has experience with a gun and he's more observant than you older ones. He will spot something you wouldn't."

"Fine," Lynn grumbles. Hector cheers in the background and I faintly hear Uriah welcoming him to the 'army'. Like what? I roll my eyes along with Tris and Callie scoffs.

 _"Warning. Warning. Warning. The perimeter has been breached!"_ Our eyes widen and Zeke is shouting down the phone. We cut it off after telling the gang not to worry and turn to the front entrance in time to see Andrew firing a gun. We all duck and Callie screams. People run from their rooms to the cafeteria as it is their safe point and I catch sight of Andrew running towards the cells. Tris sees this too and shoots off. I huff and sprint after her. Another gunshot is heard and Tris growls, pushing herself further away from me. A masculine cry drifts to us after the third gunshot.

"Nikolai!" Natalie screams while her head pops out between the bars as we pass her. Andrew has obviously shot off the lock, and is towering over Nikolai who is clutching his thigh.

"Move any closer and I will kill him. Then you won't get information from your precious Sphere," Andrew sneers at Tris.

"What?" Tris hisses.

"You heard me," Andrew responds cockily. Tris grunts and whips out the knife from the small of her back, launching it at his left hand, knocking out the gun and piercing his hand simultaneously. He yells in surprise and pain, collapsing to the ground, and searches for the gun. Tris kicks it further away and yanks the knife out. Andrew howls in anger and glares at her.

"That's for underestimating and double-crossing me. Take them both to the infirmary," Tris orders the guards who gathered around behind me in the doorway. They scramble quickly and Nikolai grits his teeth as they carry him out. Andrew is pulled up and he attacks at anyone who touches him despite his bleeding wound, earning a slap to the face.

"Get yourself in check, otherwise I'll tell them to dump you outside," Tris snarls and Andrew reluctantly slumps into the arms of the petrified guards.

"God," Tris whispers, walking out of the cell and I'm in tow. I keep quiet, letting her have alone time but hold her hand and she squeezes it gratefully.

"I love you. Thank you for sticking by me," Tris mumbles as we stand outside the temporary apartment.

"I love you too. I will never will not. As long as you don't leave me first." I sigh into her hair. She chuckles, mumbling how she will not; she would be stupid if she did.

"Don't leave me either though."

"I won't." I shake my head.

"Stay with me?"

"Always." I smile into her hair and lift up her chin, placing a soft kiss on her plump lips, wiping off the salt from her lone tear.

 **My god, people. I apologise for the wait! I would have posted yesterday but I wasn't finished, oops. I just were not motivated and there is much love to PMakepeace98 for giving me an idea for future chapters but the length of this one does not help, gawd. Till later, BooksLover2000... If you are reading, say 'love you too' :). Hopefully people would do that. If I killed off Uriah, what would you guys do? Hehee...**


	4. You Actually Do That?

**4**

 **Guest: Damn, this scared me! Are you actually? You'll seriously murder me?! Who is this?! Please don't be Stella Nite Wolfblood?**

 **Hannah(Guest), yayy! Nahh, it's not! It just shows how much you enjoy my stories, much love.**

 **Mileyismyhorse, yay! Hehee, ohhh keep the cookies coming! :D**

 **ReaderGirl2000, YES I'LL KILL YOU (will I? :D) but how are you so sure of that? Or maybe I've just been harbouring my true inner self? *evil laugh***

 **Dauntless4664, omg I love you :3. It's totally fine! Yaay, the story loves you so much more! I'll try, thankyou.**

 **Brooke(Guest) newcomer? Swear you were in the first fanfic? Everyone loves Uriah! Dang, this makes my plan harder to set in action... hehee... story loves you too.**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, the only person who did what I asked! I'm glad someone loves me back! Hmm, I don't know. So Andrew can be killed off? Let's see *claps and rubs hands together* you're finally logged in :D**

 **Yasmin allyson Eaton, and you're surprised because...?**

 **Shauna is 8 weeks and 5 days pregnant. (16th of October.)**

 **Third's POV:**

"Happy birthday, bro." Uriah pats Peter on the back as everyone cheers.

"Oh my gosh Shauna! You're showing!" Chris squeals as Shauna walks in the Dauntless cafeteria with a grinning Zeke besides her.

"Oh, great. Baby bump on my birthday," Peter playfully whines. Amber whacks his head while everyone laughs. Hold up, they're in Dauntless?

 _Last week:_

 _"We need to show this video to everyone," Tris murmurs to the rest of the gang who are huddled around the TV connected to the laptop they are running the drive on. The drive had come from the Sphere that opened a little slot and the drive was lifted up. To say everyone was scared is an understatement._

 _"I second that," Uriah agrees. Later, it was set that they'd go to Erudite to meet Fernando, a close friend of Will, around the back so they could sneak into the main hall where the controls for the city screen were placed. This plan was put into motion and chaos erupted. Penelope and Amy Coulter were enraged, some of Erudite's members fled, confused at Judith's admission to the creation of the factions and what was beyond the fence because what Judith said, overwhelmed the things the late Ms Matthews told them._

 _Society's laws were gradually being demolished and many were pleased at this. However, others were not and decided to solidify their position on Amy's team._

 _Images flitted through the video and camera shot of their area surprised everyone. Everyone discovered they were part of an experiment and the Sphere was controlled by the Bureau which was an hour away from the fence, but there would be a car waiting for a team to travel there. Chicago, Milwaukee, New York were the three main experiments but Chicago, the largest._

 _"This could be a chance for freedom, freedom leads to experiencing the real world and the real world will be daunting. Daunting, however, doesn't affect you, does it?" David, the man who was speaking through the Sphere, spoke. Tris looked at everyone who were eagerly staring at her. She then glanced at the minute camera in the corner of her apartment that had been there forever, knowing the Bureau was watching._

 _"Let's do it." Cheers erupted and hollers echoed, bouncing off the walls._

 _"How do you drive a car?" Four mused._

 _"Who said you're driving?" Eric retorted. Four laughed and shook his head._

 _"I just want to know."_

 _"Me too!" Uriah screeched._

 _"Me three!" Zeke jumped in his seat._

 _"Me Four!" Four concluded, earning a whack on the head._

 _"Okay, Four I'll teach but Pedrads, are you sure?"_

 _"Hey!" Zeke protested and Uriah pouted. Everyone was chattering about leaving for the Bureau in two weeks' time._

 **Back to the present. Combination of past and present tense.**

"I was vomiting then when I got up and looked in the mirror, voila!" Shauna giggles and Zeke kisses her tenderly.

"I'm going to be a father. I still can't get over that."

"Neither can I," Amber mutters and Zeke flicks her ear. Everyone chuckles and immediately launch into the subject of leaving next week. Wait, but WHY are they in Dauntless?

Well, in all the chaos, Dauntless migrated to Erudite so they could get full debriefs of plans, allowing the loyal Dauntless, that consisted of Benjamin, Drew **(what?)** , Nathan, Nita, Allison, Michael, Edward, Myra and others, to return to their homes.

Due to the loss of their leader, the factionless split up, seeking refuge in any faction. The five leaders of the brave faction, scoured through each person's life to see if they were trustworthy or Dauntless enough to take on the tasks that would be laid out for them.

Scarlette and Alyssa were a couple of the people let back in. Older people who were kicked out also joined, Estelle retreated to Candor after being denied and Dauntless was slowly on its way back to being a strong army. Erudite was not too pleased about this but they kept quiet, which was suspicious, meaning many defence plans were conjured up. Nikolai was granted permission to come back but not returning to the position he previously held.

The gang were the people going out of the fence, with Tori and Bud. Tori wanted to meet George, since it was revealed he was alive and well, in a relationship with Tris's father figure/instructor, Amar. Myra and Edward were also part of the team, since Myra would be a massive help during Shauna's pregnancy and Edward is Myra's boyfriend, as well as a good fighter and strategist. The ones left in charge would be Michael, Nathan and Benjamin. Allison and Nikolai were backups, once they proved their reliability.

"How will all of us fit in a car? There's 19 of us?" Max decides to answer Sarah.

"There will be three cars. Two of which will have 7 seats and the third will have 5 seats. Choose your second and third driver."

"Bud?" Tori suggests. Everyone murmurs some sort of agreement.

"Four, this is your chance." Eric nudges him.

"Yeah, why not? I get Hector and Sarah though."

"What about Tris?" Zeke asks.

"Do I really have to say that my girlfriend's coming too?"

"Good point." Zeke wags a finger at Four.

"One person has to go with the four of them...," Bud points out.

"I will," Tori volunteers.

"Okay," Four shrugs.

"Cheke, Urlene and Celynn are in the first with Eric. Wilstina, Pamber and Medward are in the second with Bud," Tris concludes after a bit of debating.

"Medward?" Myra smirks. Everyone laughs at the new name.

"It's the only one that sounded right!" Tris huffs playfully.

"Really? What other ones did you have?" Shauna challenged.

"Eyra. Myward. Edra."

"Should have chosen Edra."

"It's too close to Ezra!" Tris points out and a clearing of the throat is heard.

"I'm walking past this table and I hear something like my name being repeated three times. Care to explain why?" You could hear the humour in his deep voice and everyone chortles.

"Ship names!" Tris shouts back, as she turns around. Ezra hums in response.

"Myra and Edward?" Ezra points at the two.

"Yep," Tris answers.

"Just do Medward?"

"That's what I said!" Tris throws her arms in the air.

"Is it me, or is it weird how they're talking... Like that?" Sarah muses.

"It's weird," Zeke deadpans.

"Says the one who cuts his toenails and stores them in a jar," Tobias shoots back.

"You actually do that?" Ezra has disgust laced in his voice. Zeke stutters while everyone laughs and do some forms of 'eww'.

"Wait, where are you going?" Christina inquires.

"Nikolai."

"Send him our greetings," Will speaks.

"Greetings? What century are you from? Wait, don't answer that. I have a pretty clear idea," Ezra guffaws and his footsteps become fainter as he distances himself from the table.

"OOH!" The Pedrads boys howls in unison, drawing eyes to the table.

"It's not that deep, guys," Celeste scoffs.

"For them, it is." Shauna raises an eyebrow.

"It's as deep as my 'ego', in your-"

"Zeke!" Sarah screeches. Shauna slaps his head and everyone struggle to control the tremors of laughter running through their bodies.

 **Again, short. The last two chapters I guess were fillers. My build up to outside the fence. Seriously guys, if you have ANY ideas, any whatsoever, don't hesitate. At this stage, ideas are very welcome. Loving you. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	5. At The Bottom of the Chasm

**5**

 **Dauntless4664, love you.**

 **ReaderGirl2000, why thank you, it's in the genes. (not really) what? Oh, yay! Of course I will :) I'll be watching out for it.**

 **Yasmin allyson Eaton, haha of course. Zeke is bad, isn't he?**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, loved the ideaaa! It might pop up in this chapter :D. I literally love your review, haha. So Drew should die? Hmm...**

 **Guest, who's this? Hmmm, I will have to work out a schedule... (craft? :D don't cry)**

 **PenguinTiff, you're back! I'll try not to. Yay, you love me :)**

 **Jfb715, you had to start all over again?! And thankyou for being my 100th reviewer on Selfless To Brave (even though it's a bit too late...:D.) You're a boy! Yaaay! How old? I love the fact you binge-read my story xo**

 **Does anyone's username symbolise anything? Just curious :) x**

 **Tris's POV:**

I stare at the rushing currents of the river, leaning on the barrier of the Chasm. Tobias forbade me from joining the search team that went out to find Andrew who escaped the clutches of Candor.

"'I don't want you hurting him', my ass," I scoff, chugging down the rest of the beer I stole from Uriah's apartment. I toss the bottle into the river, watching its green form being thrown against the rocks before disappearing into the tunnel at the far end.

"You know, I always wondered why you never bothered to keep me under your surveillance. Them people are too easy to fool." I growl and spin to face Andrew who's smiling at me. I fumble for my phone but as Andrew twists his body to the side, the black glint of the gun in pocket is hard to miss. I gulp and release it but not before speed-dialling Tobias.

"Why do you keep on escaping?"

"You."

"What do I have to do with it? You were sent down for your crimes, I am not the only leader of Dauntless."

"I want you to love me."

"You're sick."

"No. Not like that. Where's the daughterly love?"

"It died with Beatrice at 4 years old and 16 years old." He keeps silent, letting the roar of the Chasm consume his being and I pray to God Tobias recognises the sound.

"It's a good thing you're at this Chasm."

"Why's that?"

"So I can kill the both of us." My eyes widen and I barely register him barrelling towards me but at the last second, I step to the side, only receiving a nudge.

"What the actual f*ck? Why?"

"So you can love me."

"Me dying will have no hand in loving you!" I scream and Andrew punches me on the nose since I did not realise he was advancing towards me.

I grunt in pain and do a high kick, snapping his head upwards and I hear a crack in his neck. He hisses and before I bring my leg down, he grabs my foot and I try to yank it out of his grip. He grins maliciously as he runs the other hand towards my inner thigh and I summon all my strength to jump on my left leg, raising it to wrap it around his neck and he falls to the ground as I straddle his neck and he is still clutching my foot. He bucks his torso upwards, flipping me forwards and leaps up, dragging me by my foot. I spin on the floor, kick at his hand and scramble up. We face each other and I scoff at him.

"You could have just tried better to be a good father," I stall, wondering where Tobias was.

"Pff, that's no fun."

"Actually, it is," I retort and he slaps my face, swivelling me so my hands are behind my back and his face is in my hair.

"You know, I wanted your daughterly love but this tough side of yours is a turn on." I gag and shudder as his wet kisses are placed in the crook of my neck.

I would do a behind kick into his groin but he has trapped my legs and is somehow walking backwards towards the gap between the barriers of the Chasm. My breathing becomes erratic and Andrew takes this the wrong way, gathering my hands in his left and uses his right to clamp onto my bum then trails upwards to latch onto my breast.

I squirm and whimper. His hand wanders over my torso and slithers to my abdomen. I am momentarily ashamed for not being able to fight back but decide to push that thought to the corners of my mind. He manages to touch my area before Tobias appears. With Nikolai and Zeke.

"Stop!" Nikolai shouts and Andrew lifts his head. I feel a smirk and he shuffles to the edge of the Chasm. His hand returns to my area and I shriek, increasing the force in my struggle. Tobias gags and the three boys walk forwards. I cry, begging Andrew to release me.

"Sayonara boys," Andrew whispers before falling backwards. I screech and manage to free my hands, thrusting them outwards to grab onto to something. I grasp at thin air and sob, before a familiar hand finds mine. I hold onto it.

"No!" Andrew yells, clutching my leg. I feel like a rope in tug of war when Tobias gets my other hand and starts to pull me up. I fling my legs, trying to shake Andrew off and feel the cold metal of the gun.

"He has a gun!" I shout. I catch sight of a knife in my periphery and a manly cry drifts to me as my leg is let go, earning a sharp sting which I ignore. I hear the splash and the thud as Andrew lands on the rocks before fully submerging into the waves. The boys collect me and I collapse into a soft form, hyperventilating.

"Tris! Tris!" I try to find the brown eyes belonging to Zeke's voice but my vision is hazy with a combination of rapid tears and swirling images. I feel lightheaded. My leg throbs and I touch it, being greeted by my blood.

"Take deep breaths!" Nikolai instruct. I obey him but find it hard and my vision goes black as blue eyes pop up, staring deep into my grey eyes reassuringly.

 **Tobias's POV: (bit of a rewind.)**

I hear punches and grunts, pushing me forwards as I sprint from the Ferris Wheel with Nikolai and Zeke behind me. The train is all the way in Erudite so we are running through the woods.

 _"You know, I wanted your daughterly love but this tough side of yours is a turn on."_

"That's just disgusting," Zeke grits out from between his teeth. Due to our speed, we reach the compound, almost as fast as the train and I dart towards the Chasm. I spot Andrew touching Tris and Tris looks terrified. Andrew smirks at us when he hears Nikolai. The rest is a blur, all I remember is being warned about a gun, Zeke throwing a knife, and the gunshot boosted my adrenaline.

Andrew descends at top speed to the bottom and Tris does not realise she has a gun wound. She collapses in my arms and I let go of her, moving round to see her grey eyes. She attempts to take deep breaths but the impact of almost dying takes a toll on her as she goes out cold.

Nikolai rips his shirt and ties it around Tris's calf before I cradle her bridal style and I exhale heavily before shooting towards the infirmary. I focus on Tris and the slapping of my feet against the marble floor. I hardly hear the pounding of Zeke and Nik's feet due to the pulsing of my adrenaline and the infirmary finally comes into view.

"Marlene!" I bellow and she is running towards me with a bed.

"What happened?" I glare at her and she shuts up, calling her fellow colleagues as she rolls Tris into the infirmary. I follow them to the room and stand outside, not fighting against Nik's and Zeke's hold on me. I huff and wiggle out of their grips, and sit on the uncomfortable chairs. I whip out my phone and click on Facetime.

"Dude, this isn't the time to take a selfie." Zeke reaches out for my phone.

"Tobias?" Sarah's voice pulls me out of my staring competition that only had me as a contender and sighs, seeing my distressed face.

"Sarah."

"What's wrong?"

"Tris. She got shot in the leg."

"What? No?"

"How?" Lynn comes into view with a concerned Chris, Hector, who has his phone, frantically typing and Shauna, who is 10 weeks and four days along. Celeste skids into the waiting room with a panicked look and is in her tattoo uniform.

"Marlene just called me," Celeste breathes as she hunches over.

"Dude! Hector just messaged me and Amber," Peter explains as he walks in quickly with Amber who's biting her lip and Marlene trails out of Tris's room with a clipboard. I sigh deeply.

"Is that everyone?"

"No!" Uriah declares, falling into the waiting room.

"Wait!" Will stumbles, holding his phone up.

 **Third's POV:**

"What about Tori and Bud or Medward?" Chris inquires. Tobias glares at her and she raises her hands in surrender.

"Andrew decided to come here."

"What?" Everyone's voices blend together.

"Where is he?" Sarah demands.

"At the bottom of the Chasm," Nikolai says monotonously.

"Why?" Will tilts his head. Tobias shudders and Zeke takes over.

"He had this twisted idea of how to get his daughter to love him again. However, during the fight, the love he had for her became sick."

"Oh my god," the girls whisper as the boys gag.

"He touched her," Tobias says forcefully.

"Then decided to fall backwards but Tobias caught her. Only, Tris warned us about the gun a little too late, meaning she has a wound in her calf and was bleeding excessively," Nikolai concluded.

"Poor her," Shauna mumbles over the phone. Everyone stays silent.

"We're coming over."

"Okay. Where are you guys anyways?" Tobias asks.

"Your apartment." Tobias nods.

"Bring the Sphere," Uriah instructs.

"David has some explaining to do."

"Erm, no I don't?" David's voice floats from the Sphere behind Sarah.

"Yes, you do," Uriah mutters as the Sphere is picked up and the call is ended.

 **Tris's POV:**

My head pounds. I feel as if the 'dinosaurs' travelled to the future, shrunk and took refuge in my brain, stomping along to whatever music they have found. I groan and try to open my eyes, failing. My hand twitches and I groan again, the pounding not ceasing.

"Tris?" I hiss at the loudness of the voice and immediately the person backs away from my face. I finally get my eyes open and flinch on instinct when really, the room's dim.

"Whoever turned down the lights, God bless you."

"And y'all told me there was no point," Sarah scoffs. I smile weakly and focus on my little sister's relieved face.

"C'mere baby." She grins and strides over to me, falling into my wide arms.

"You had me worried."

"I'm a Prior. Death can't hold me down."

"But it can with Andrew." I snicker at her comment, but falter when the events of the afternoon come back to me. She notices this and pulls away, with a sad smile.

I eventually scan the room and make eye contact with many pairs of eyes, seeking out the one I love. I realise he was the one who spoke in my ear and face him. He holds a concerned smile and I smile back.

"So. Why is everyone all quiet? I expected Uriah and Zeke to be cracking jokes, Chris sucking Will's face off, Celynn cuddling, Sector signing, Tori and Bud discussing business, Pamber holding hands -oh wait, they are-, Marlene rolling her eyes at Uriah, Shauna rubbing her belly -wait, she's doing that- and Medward to be calm as usual, -yep they are- so..."

"Wow," Chris laughs.

"What about Tobias?" Nikolai speaks up and I remember he rescued me too.

"We aaaaaall know he would be holding my hands and watching me as I sleep 'peacefully' or caressing my cheek." Everyone says 'yeah' in unison and Tobias's tips of his ears go red.

"You scared us, Tris," he whispers.

"I know." I look over to Marlene, gesturing to my head.

"You do know there's water and painkillers, right next to you?" she says in amusement. I glare at her and sit up, hissing as my leg bumps on the cast elevating it. I grab the painkillers and down them, face contorting in disgust as I get over the bitter taste of them.

"Sphere." I hold my hand out, as Sarah places it into my hand.

"You know, since you're watching over us, I don't think it would have been that hard to inform the people looking for Andrew that he was headed for me," I say, knowing David was listening.

"Tris-"

"Ah, not finished. Now that I have this leg wound, I am wondering if it pushes our schedule back for coming out of the fence?" He stutters and I smirk, knowing I got him.

"So really, you were stupid enough to let Andrew roam the compound."

"Okay, I got it!" David puffs.

"I didn't hear that?" I smile innocently.

"I'm very sorry for not warning you."

"Oh dear David, you're too kind," I say sarcastically. He breathes out and I give the Sphere to Tobias.

"I wanna sleep," I yawn as I become drowsy.

"You gave her pills that has drowsiness as a side effect," Will murmurs, looking at Marlene.

"Knowing her, she'd be stubborn to sleep."

"Good point," Celeste agrees. I scowl and scoot back down, motioning for my bandaged leg to be released from the cast upholding it. It's placed onto the bed and I sigh in content, facing Tobias who took up his previous position on the chair, leaning on my bed, with his elbows propping him up.

"I love you, Four," I mumble as my vision starts to darken. I see the corners of his mouth curl up and I do not hear him but read his lips as he says 'I love you too, Six.' before letting the fatigue succumb me.

 **10 weeks and 5 days for Shauna.**

"Trissy...," a rumbling voice sings while placing feather kisses on my face, causing my nose to twitch. I let out a breathy giggle and open my eyes to the sight of a smiley Tobias, leaning on his elbows.

"I should get hurt more often if you are going to wake me up like this." His face begins to contort in humour laced with sorrow. I bite my lip and reach out to caress his cheek.

"I was joking," I whisper and he nods hesitantly.

"I know. But the sight of you yesterday," he mutters, pain in each word. I smile sadly and bring his face closer to mine, kissing him tenderly. He moves his lips in sync with mine eagerly and I run my hand through his hair, beaming as he pecks my lips repeatedly.

"You know, I never thought I'd live to see the days two Stiffs make out." I let out a chuckle and present my middle finger to Christina before pulling away from Tobias and sit up.

"Hello to you too(!)" Tobias says sarcastically. Chris smiles, raising her shoulders, like the b*itchy girls in movies and strolls over to me from the doorway with my clothes.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"No, but you can start." We laugh and with the help of Tobias, I get off the bed.

"When you are discharged, we aren't leaving straight away. Your leg has to heal so we're leaving in two days."

"Okay," I sigh, before hobbling into the bathroom. I reminisce about my years in Dauntless and blush as I go over the memory of my birthday. I frown as I recall David saying they watch everything and groan as I realise mine and Tobias's intimate moment wasn't that secret. Or the other occasional love moments since we've returned.

"Tris. You okay?" Chris's concerned voice wafts through the door.

"Yeah..."

"Why you always lying?" I chortle at her song reference and unlock the door to let her in. I hold up the leggings and she grins, pulling out a pair of scissors from the cupboard. She cuts off the calf bit of the leggings and I pull them on slowly. I exhale in relief and yank on my black sweatshirt.

"So. What's up?"

"It was the leggings."

"Mm."

"Fine, I realised that since David and them other people watch us, the times in the bedroom probably aren't secret."

"Who cares? They could be learning a thing or two." I burst out laughing and she grins cockily.

"I swear girls take a long time, man," Tobias grumbles as we emerge.

"Excuse me?" I huff playfully. Tobias smirks and the three of us stride out. Well, they do but I use my crutches.

"Damn these crutches." I let out a yelp as the world goes sideways and I giggle when I see Tobias has carried me while Chris holds my crutch.

"Much love, guys."

"Obviously." Chris snaps her fingers then fans herself. I laugh and shake my head, snuggling closer to Tobias. He kisses my forehead and I smile, falling asleep.

 **Time skip. Shauna is 11 weeks...**

 **Third's POV:**

The gang threw all their stuff into the back of the Jeeps the guards brought and said their farewells to those who came out of the compound to see them off.

"Make sure-"

"Tris! They'll be fine!" Tobias chuckles at Tris's nervousness.

"See! Someone has faith in us!" Nathan says in an exasperated tone. Tris rolls her eyes.

"Three boys, being left in charge? With no females to balance out the testosterone?"

"It probably won't end well," Shauna interjects. Tris throw her hand behind her, gesturing to Shauna's location.

"Exactly!"

"We have Allison?" Benjamin points out.

"And Nikolai. 4 boys, 1 girl? Is that balanced enough?" Tris retorts sarcastically and Michael chuckles.

"Six. At lease have some faith in us."

"Oh, I do."

"Then what's all the worrying for?" Nathan asks incredulously.

"Boys. In charge. Someone please back me up!"

"What she means is you might make Dauntless into a rave. Or go crazy with the power left in your hands."

"Thank you, Christina!" Tris scoffs before hugging the boys and smiles at Nikolai.

"I love you, be careful out there," he says. Tris beams.

"I'll try. But I am a Prior."

"Touché." Nikolai laughs and the two share a hug.

"Let's go!" Tobias barks out and the gang scramble into separate Jeeps. The whole Compound has emerged and their cheers could be heard still as the Jeeps travelled away from them.

"America, here we comeeeee!" Uriah sings out of the window.

"Already," Marlene deadpans and everyone chortles over the radio or through the windows.

 **Last time skip.**

"Ma'am, we have arrived at the fence," Ezra says in a mock accent. Tris whacks his head and the gang trail out.

"Right behind the oak tree, there's a little opening. We've programmed it to accept your thumbprint."

"How do you even? You know what, never mind," Tris whispers the last bit and strolls to the mini touch pad obscured by the trunk. That part of the fence collapse into itself and everyone's met with the three vehicles required to finish off the journey.

"Whoa," Tris mumbles.

"Epic!" Uriah holler before dashing to one of the big cars.

"How is he so hyped?" Sarah mutters, following on with Hector and Tobias in tow. Everyone jumps into their assigned cars after packing away their bags.

"Bye Ezra."

"Stay safe out there. I want my sassy Tris to return to this spot, right here."

"I love you, E."

"I love you too." The two share a tight hug and Tris grins before stepping into the unknown land and faces Ezra. The other two guards were waiting for Ezra.

"Bye." Tris smiles, waving and presses her thumb on the other pad. Ezra flashes a peace sign before the gap is replaced by the fence.

"Okay. Let's do this," Tris shouts before slipping into the car and all three cars rumble to life.

"Woo!" Eric hollers before leading the way with Bud's car at the back so Tobias was in the middle.

They are free.

 **They're out! If you haven't already, go and check out my new story. Till later, BooksLover2000... I am now on my halfterm, yes!**


	6. How Can That Not Freak You Out?

**6**

 **PMakepeace98, here's the update! :)**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, hmm okay... thankyou!**

 **Yasmin allyson Eaton, Andrew's gone though! Omg, is it?! Hahaa :)**

 **Hannah (Guest), haha, I apologise deeply!**

 **PenguinTiff, Ahh nice!**

 **I got a sweet PM this morning from 'Fourtris will last' and they remembered that my birthday was this month! You put a smile on my face. Much love.**

 **Sarah's POV:**

 **Btw, it is 1st of November; Shauna is still 11 weeks pregnant.**

I watch in awe as the scenery changes to one of a million buildings lighting up the area. A few stretches to touch the clouds and I see a weird vehicle in the sky.

"What's that, up there?"

"That's a plane." David tells Hector over the Sphere who signs it to me. I nod mindlessly, grinning at the hundreds of people walking in different directions simultaneously. A little girl sees me as the car slows, and smiles, waving before being pulled away by her mother.

"She reminded me of Prim," Tris mumbles when our eyes meet in the side mirror. I laugh and nod again.

"This place is beautiful," I whisper and Hector links our hands together. I beam at him and he kisses my temple. Tris smirks when I look at her so I blush.

It was his 15th yesterday and I smile at the memory of paintballing for the first time. Yes, the first time and it was great! It was also Halloween, where the boys went wild with the pranks and the girls dressed up. Hector made sure to kiss me at every opportunity he got because I got a lot of attention, due to my Minnie Mouse outfit Chris stuffed me into.

We reach a pair of 'traffic lights' and suddenly, blaring music reaches our ears, so we look to the right to see Uriah jamming it out. Marlene facepalms and we all chuckle. Uriah does crazy moves in his seat, occasionally doing the 'wave' to hit Zeke, who sits in the passenger seat. The light goes green and Eric speeds off with Tobias and Bud in tow.

"On your right is the airport. Behind there is where we are situated. See you soon," David murmurs before cutting off.

"Is it just me or is anyone else feeling scared?" Tris thinks aloud.

"You could be mistaking that for nervousness," says Marlene over the radio.

"Not me, I'm hyped!" Uriah screeches cheerfully. I gasp in fake horror.

"No? I thought you were upset!" I remark sarcastically. Everyone howl with laughter while Uriah growls.

"It's always the Pedrad boys who get burned by the Prior girls," Shauna points out.

"Especially by one who is 4 years younger," Tobias interjects.

"Who asked you?" Uriah screams and Tobias smirks, knowing Uriah is glaring at us through the back window.

 **Time is skipping along and stumbles across a discovery. (wink wink!)**

 **Tris's POV:**

We stroll through the entrance of the Bureau.

The whole place is glass, with a waterfall in the centre. A short man with brown hair in a wheelchair sits in front of it, watching us intently.

"Ah, Tris Prior."

"David." I nod. He wheels over to us.

"Nice to meet you all." Chris scoffs.

"In the flesh."

"That's better," Chris mutters and I snicker.

"Tori?" a male voice yells. We all spin and see a masculine version of Tori sprinting towards us. She drops her stuff and meets him halfway. Her body trembles with sobs.

"I should hate you but I don't."

"I missed you too!" George laughs and Tori hits him on the back.

"Tris Prior. Looking as bold as ever." My eyes shift and settle on the dark-skinned male I have come to miss every day.

"Amar Dalsan. Looking as dead as ever." I nod.

"I deserved that." He smiles. He holds out his arms from beside George and a tear slips from my eye. I drop my bag and jog into his arms then he holds me tightly.

"You left me," I whisper. He nods in my hair.

"I'm sorry. It was to protect you as well." I sniff and clutch onto him tighter.

"They were close to finding you out," he continues and more tears fall, "I missed you." he mumbles after and I let out a breathy laugh.

"I actually missed you too." We release each other and he wipes away my tears.

"Okay, enough of the girly reunion. Where's my manly hug?" Zeke interjects.

"That's one of the worst things to say to a gay guy." I shake my head. Amar scowls and Zeke raises his hands in surrender.

"You're an idiot," Uriah mutters before shaking Amar's hand.

"Long time, dude."

"Too long," Amar murmurs, staring at me then Tobias. I blush profusely and Tobias scratches his neck nervously.

"Tobias Eaton. You finally tamed the wild one?" I scoff and flick his ear, emitting a laugh from everyone. A clap brings us back to reality and David is near a door.

"You are sharing a room."

"All 19 of us?" Eric asks incredulously.

"Yep."

"That's just weird," Sarah grumbles before strutting into the room with Hector in tow. I shrug, pluck up my bag and walk in. The others follow. The room is big with at least 20 beds in here. A row of 10 on one wall with another row on the other wall. I go to the far end by the window and Shauna snags the bed opposite. Eric stays near the door while everyone else situates himself or herself. Sarah is next to Tobias with Hector on her other side so she is close to me. Uriah and Marlene stay on the same side with Zeke and Shauna and so does Medward. Celynn are on our side, meaning Wilstina, Pamber, and Tud are closest to Eric.

"Right. It is pretty late so y'all get some rest and we'll meet in the cafeteria. The bathrooms are across the hall with towels and other stuff. Amar and George will come in the morning to take you to breakfast. See you soon." David wheels himself out and the couple bid us goodnight.

"We're finally out," Will whispers and we share glances, the fact dawning on us.

"We are." I grin. The girls migrate to the bathrooms to change into PJs and we all relax. I lay on my side, facing Tobias.

"You're too far," I whine. He gets up and pushes the bed. It slides and he smiles in triumph. Zeke hollers cheerfully and soon all the boys, and Lynn, are pushing their beds closer to their girlfriends.

"That's better," Shauna quips. We all chuckle and fall into a comfortable silence.

"I feel like this is initiation," I groan.

"So do I!" Eric speaks up from across the room.

"I see your point," Celeste giggles.

"You guys have been quiet," Uriah says to Medward.

"We're still adjusting," Myra points out.

"Do you know how many people were staring at me?" Edward complains.

"I saw that. It was creepy. They had no shame," Sarah laughs softly before taking off her hearing aids and smiles at me. I mouth 'I love you' and she does the universal sign for it.

"Good night, guys. Remember adults aren't as hyper as you," Bud chuckles.

"So you do admit you're old!" Uriah says.

"Really?" I laugh. I hear a pillow thump on Uriah.

"Mar!" I giggle and stare into the blue eyes that are focused on me. I grab hold of his hand and beam.

"Good night," I whisper before pecking his lips. He kisses back and mumbles a good night on my lips. I fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 **Middle of the morning. 2nd of November. Shauna is 11 weeks and a day along.**

My stomach lurches during a conversation we are all having and I stumble out of the room, dashing to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet bowl before throwing up. Shauna's hands rub my back and hold my hair.

"You okay?" I nod shakily and get up, flushing the toilet.

"Must be a reaction to whatever I ate." Shauna looks at me weirdly and I raise an eyebrow.

"I've seen you eat. It's like your stomach doesn't register what is being consumed before digesting it."

"So what are you saying?" I whisper, fearing the answer.

"You might be pregnant."

"No." I shake my head furiously, stepping backwards and collapse to the floor. She gives me a sad smile and tears leak out my eyes. My mouth trembles and I stifle a sob. Shauna kneels down and collects me into her arms. I hyperventilate slightly and she rubs my back, soothing me.

"Don't jump to conclusions but it's a possibility," she mumbles.

"We didn't use a condom three days after my birthday," I babble in realisation, clenching my fists and scramble out of her arms, punching the wall in frustration. Not a baby, not now.

"Let's take at least three pregnancy tests before going to the nurse. It could just be a scare," she reassures me, fear evident on her face.

"Girls, you okay in there?" Amar knocks. Chris slips in, sees the dent in the wall, and stares at my bloodied knuckles.

"Yeah!" Shauna yells back. I wash my face and knuckles, still trembling, and dry them. I take deep breaths and we are silent.

"May I ask what's happening?" I bite my lip and look at her through the mirror but look back down, tears rolling down my cheeks in fat blobs.

"Tris. Don't get all panicked over this," Shauna murmurs softly.

"Over what?" Chris raises her voice.

"Guys?" Will speaks. Marlene opens the door, and I make eye contact with Tobias and his face contorts into worry but the door shuts before he can say anything.

"She might be pregnant."

"Oh, yay!" Marlene claps.

"More like, f*ck no," Shauna retorts to Marlene.

"I have a solid fear of becoming Andrew. He might be dead but the memories are still with me." Chris's face falls and she hugs me from behind.

"What if I am pr-"

"We're all here. We know your heart is gold." I growl and punch the mirror but before I can get another hit, Chris is dragging me away, and Lynn bursts in with Amar.

"Why did I hear shattering?" Lynn asks and Amar sighs.

"She punched the mirror. And the wall, I'm assuming. Come on, we're going to the infirmary," Amar speaks, pulling me. I wince at the throbbing of my right hand and wipe my face with my jacket sleeve. We all walk out and I am bombarded with questions. Sarah taps me; I look at her calmly.

"Your knuckles," she exhales. I plant a grin on and she shakes her head. Tobias stands next to me but keeps silent and I mentally thank him.

"We are going to the infirmary," Shauna declares.

"We shouldn't be long," Amar reassures the group and the six of us stalk off in a different direction.

 **Time skip!**

 _You are 4 weeks and a day pregnant. You are pregnant._

 _You are pregnant._

 __The words bounce around in my brain and I barely feel myself trembling as I scream and sob, twisting in Amar's arms.

"Tris!" Shauna shouts. Lynn wraps herself around my legs while Marlene holds my hands behind my back. Chris and Amar stand in front of me. Shauna stands a distance away. Protecting her baby.

 _Baby._

"Tris, calm down!" Chris speaks fearfully but sternly.

"You need to calm her immediately. Her blood pressure is increasing. It will harm the baby," Matthew demands.

 _Harm the baby._ I gasp and gulp for air, thinking happy thoughts.

"Get Four," Lynn instructs. I whip around and shake my head at Shauna who begins to leave. She halts in her track.

"No," I whisper, finally regaining my breath and slump into Chris's arms. Lynn releases my legs and stands up. I fall into Amar's waiting arms and he shushes me as I begin to talk.

"You're fine. We'll get through this. We always do."

"We, meaning?"

"Touché," Amar scoffs, realising my hidden message. I pull away first and stare at the five people. Well six, including Matthew.

"I'm scared," I mumble, looking at the floor. Lynn steps in front of me, lifts my chin up.

"Eh? The bold Dauntless leader? I don't think so," she scoffs. I crack a smile and take deep breaths.

"I'm hungry," I groan. Amar beams.

"And here she is!" I whack his chest and we travel to the cafeteria.

"Tris!" Zeke yells, beelining towards me.

"What happened?" Uriah continues, inspecting my bandaged hand.

"You've been crying," Celeste states and I give a 'really' look.

"Messed up my hand pretty badly. It hurt like hell." Zeke eyes me sceptically but shrugs it off.

"You okay?" I jump at the quiet voice and Tobias's eyes become concerned. I force a smile and nod. Chris sighs and I glare at her.

"I'm confused." Hector points between the two of us.

"Something else happened," Myra says.

"And that is?" I snort and walk off to the breakfast bar.

"What happened?" I hear Uriah ask.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." I smirk at Lynn's response. However, it falters and I sprint out of the hall, dashing into the nearest toilet. I hurl and the toilet door slams.

"Tris," Amar mutters and I begin to sob. Again. I subconsciously place a hand on my stomach.

"There's a human. Growing inside me right now. How can that not freak you out?" I think aloud. He kneels besides me and I cry myself into darkness.

 **Tobias's POV:**

I stare at the sleeping figure in the dim room from my spot on her bed and sigh heavily. She grunts and rolls over, facing the door. Her eyes flutter open and I smile.

"Hey," I whisper. She plants a smile on her face and I hold out the waffles on the plate. She sits up and eats them gratefully.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah!" she says.

"Cut the bullshit," I spit and her eyes widen. I shake my head and stand up.

"You punched something, twice. Cried your eyes out and had to go to the infirmary with five people when you could have easily gone with one girl," I rattle off. Her eyes avoid my questioning ones.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing!" she defends and I huff.

"Nothing's going on," she whispers, on the brink of tears. I sit by her and she snuggles into me, tears falling.

"I'll always love you. What could be possibly going on, that you're scared to tell me about?"

"I'm afraid it will drive you away." I pull away and stare into her grey eyes.

"Nothing can drive me away from you." She snorts and plays with my fingers. Her eyes well up again as she stares into mine.

"I love you," I whisper, hoping to encourage her to tell me.

"Is there enough space in your heart for another person?" she asks and I narrow my eyes in confusion. She sighs quietly and places my hands on her abdomen. I mull over her words and it clicks.

"You're pregnant?" I breathe. She nods hesitantly and I gaze at her stomach that would expand over time.

"You're pregnant," I repeat strongly and she snorts.

"Stop saying that..." I bite my lip apologetically, remembering her fear.

"You have the power to become an abusive mother." She flinches and scoots away from me. I shake my head and tug her to her previous position.

"You're the one who has the choice to either let your past influence your future or not. And I'll stay by you. Only if you stay with me." She smiles softly, looking into my eyes.

"Of course I will, cos you're all I need," she whispers, pecking my lips.

 **B-B-BOMBSHELL! YOU LIKEY? WHO CAUGHT THE SAM SMITH REFERENCE? TILL LATER, BOOKSLOVER2000...**


	7. God Dude, You Don't Even Know

**7**

 **PMakepeace98, this more enough for you?!:D**

 **PenguinTiff, thankyou! Oh, so you're on the 10th? I'm the 13th!**

 **Hannah(Guest), ugh really? :)**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, your reviews make me laugh.**

 **EmoFangirl, Tobypoo? Lol, it's not that simple babes. #youflopped *eats chipotle***

 **Chris's POV:**

"Here she is!" Zeke cheers as Tris walks in the cafeteria with Four. Tris scoffs and rolls her eyes with a smile and sits next to me as Four goes to the lunch bar. I nudge her and glance at Four. She nods with thumbs up. I beam and tuck into the spaghetti bolognaise.

"So, Tris... Ready to tell us what happened a few hours ago?" Uriah raises an eyebrow. Four returns with his and Tris's food.

"No," Four deadpans. Uriah turns to protest but the stoic look stops him. Tris chuckles slightly and places a hand over Four's.

"As I was about to say... No, I am not. However you will find out soon." Tris gives the group a small smile and tucks into the pasta salad Four got for her.

 **Sarah's POV:**

We wander around the Bureau, chattering and laughing when a brown-haired young man comes towards us.

"I see you've told them about the-"

"No," Tris cuts in and the man shuts his mouth.

"Oh, come on!" Zeke groans.

"Who are you anyways?" Hector asks.

"Dr. Matthews. I'm part of-"

"Most of the wards in the infirmary...," Tris interjects. I eye her suspiciously.

"You're one busy man." Myra nods. Matthew clears his throat.

"Yes, I am. But I'm mainly in the neurology area."

"And that is because?" Edward questions.

"We look for Divergents to place in a city like yours," he stutters.

"That's just stupid though," Celeste states.

"Isn't there any equality?" I say, pushing the subject to see his reaction.

"Well-"

"She has a point. You're all kind of separating people due to their ability to resist serurms," Tris argues.

"We just want to see how they survive in a city with others who aren't." I hear a change in his voice. Bingo.

"That's a bit masochistic, don't you think? Watching people be hunted down just to get experimented on because their brain works differently, " Will speaks with disgust in his voice.

"Guys, I am a former Candor and judging his body language, he doesn't like this as much as we do. His answers are what he's meant to say," Chris speaks quietly as she scans our surroundings.

"5 cameras are trained on us," Hector mumbles, signing privately to me. Matthew pushes up his glasses and sighs.

"I lost my girlfriend who was a Divergent. They sent her to Milwaukee and an uprising erupted three months later when a video, similar to yours, was revealed. She was one of the people who was killed." Tears well up in his eyes but he gulps and nods slightly.

"Well, I have to be off." Matthew walks away after we wave to him.

"That got me." Tris shakes her head and wipes a tear away. I raise an eyebrow at her and she sends a 'what' look my way.

"You never cry at someone's situation...," I point out.

"That's true, you know." Uriah says in realisation. Tris scoffs nervously.

"I am good at repressing my emotions. Anyways, want to go the arcade? Matthew told me about it while checking my hand," Tris digresses. I narrow my eyes at her and she exhales.

 _"I'll tell you later."_ She signs.

 _"You better."_ She bites her lip before turning away and smiles tenderly towards Tobias. Hector grasps my hand in his and squeezes it gently.

"She might have a reason for not telling you," he suggests and I nod. He kisses my forehead and the group follows Tris towards the arcade excitedly.

 **Hector's POV:**

I stare at the blonde figure sitting happily next to me and she turns her head to me.

"What?" she giggles, tilting her head. I beam and shake my head.

"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" I say cheekily. She rolls her eyes; not knowing how much the simple movement turns me on, and nods her head.

"Many times," she replies in a sassy way. I chuckle and she grins, pecking my cheek, letting her lips linger. I caress her plump face, preventing her from moving away and lean in, hovering my lips over hers. Her eyes close and I press my lips against hers softly. She sighs, the sound spurring me on and I lick her lips. She opens her mouth eagerly and I marvel at how she keeps the pace I set.

A wolf-whistle brings me out of my world and I raise a finger at Zeke who stands behind us.

"Lovebirds." Sarah blushes and I shove Zeke, getting up from my space on the bench outside the cinema.

"We finally got our tickets after we told them who we were."

"What are we watching?" I ask.

"We're watching Pan."

"What's it about?" Sarah inquires curiously.

"It's the backstory of how Peter Pan became, Peter Pan." Zeke shrugs. I vaguely recall a story about Peter Pan and the three of us walk in.

"What were they doing out there anyways?" Lynn asks incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Chris laughs and Lynn shakes her head with a smile.

"Forget I ever asked."

"I feel as weird as you do," Tris mutters. We all laugh and walk into the private screening room and take our places at the back. I look over at Eric who has been silent the whole day.

"You okay there, big dude?" I grin cockily. He scoffs and smirks.

"Like always."

"Feeling lonely?"

"God dude, you don't even know," Eric grunts, releasing the facade he had. I laugh quietly.

"I've seen a few ladies look at you."

"With disgust?"

"Nah." His eyes light up but he scowls.

"Just watch the film, I am not in the mood for your pranks," he grumbles.

"I'm not joking. You've become accustomed to the fact girls hate you, you've given up on love," I speak and the film comes on, not giving Eric a chance to reply.

I smirk at the thoughtful expression he holds subconsciously and face Sarah who bites her lip as I trail a hand up her thigh. She glares at me playfully and stops my hand from sneaking up her skirt.

"Naughty," she whispers seductively and I clench my free fist.

"I'll get you for that," I mouth and she smiles sweetly.

"Watch the film," Uriah says quietly. I chuckle and he shakes his head in amusement, eyes returning to the huge screen.

 ***sighs* I wrote all of this, last night. With the exception of Christina's POV but anyways! Sorry for the disappointing length. I'm trying to build up to the drama, instead of finishing this story in less than 15 chapters. If you have any ideas, please tell me.**


	8. Peanut?

**8**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, *cracks up laughing and howling in amusement before strolling over to you* I believe that this is mine. *smiles and plucks up the chipotle before striding away and munches happily***

 **PMakepeace98, thankyou!**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, haha :) I know... thanks.**

 **Hannah(Guest), long time no see! (I think). Is that a rhetorical question?**

 **5th of November- Shauna is 11 weeks and 4 days along, with Tris 7 weeks behind. (4 weeks and 4 days.)**

 **Amber's POV: time skip of 3 days. I felt bad because Pamber were barely mentioned sooo…**

I feel something tickling my cheek and I hiss, pushing it away.

"Wakey, wakey...," Peter says in a singsong voice. I scowl and open my eyes reluctantly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouts and I chuckle. Peter kisses me tenderly and I shove him away.

"Morning breath," I mumble. Everyone laughs and I roll out of the bed, standing up.

 **Tris's POV:**

It's lunchtime and we're all chatting excitedly about the events of a few hours prior, where we ventured further than the arcade and had tour of the 'airport'. If you're curious about whether we rode on the 'plane', we did!

"You can fly!" Uriah said for the 100th time in awe.

"Dude. Shut it," Zeke chuckles. Uriah glares and opens his mouth but Peter beat him to it.

"B-B-But, I just can't get over the fact that they managed to create a vehicle that withstands air pressure and flies!" Peter speaks, mocking his voice. Uriah throws a chip at him and we laugh.

My stomach lurches and I shoot up, dashing to the toilet, just making the toilet seat. I hurl up the food I had today and slump on the wall of the toilet cubby. Tobias crouches in front of me.

"I hate you," I groan and he laughs softly, since I have said it so much over the last three days. I still have not told Sarah and it is she who walks into the toilet. Tobias hears her footsteps and looks back. He clears his throat, helps me up and ensures I am steady before leaving the two of us.

"Bea, I'm worried to death. You're vomiting every day, you have weird cravings and you snap or cry at the littlest of things, so what's the- oh, wait." Her eyes light up in realisation. I smile gently and she grins, eyes casted on my abdomen.

"You're pregnant," she states and I nod with tears. She squeals enthusiastically and I giggle.

"I'm going to be an auntie," she whispers. I nod again and we embrace. A tear slips out of my eye and she sighs.

"That's why you're scared." I stifle a sob and she squeezes, just a little bit tighter, and I kiss her hair. We pull apart and she stares into my eyes.

"You've treated me like your own and you've done a great job. Who's to say you won't be able to do the same for little Peanut."

"Peanut?" I laugh.

"I have seen scans before and the foetus looks like a Peanut, and others may say, alien." I chuckle and we stride out the toilet, greeted by Tobias. He scans our expressions and smiles. The three of us return to the table and most of the gang, the ones who do not know, stare at me. I sigh and sit down.

"You're vomiting endlessly," Uriah points out.

"Yeah, like Shauna was, in the early stages of her pregnancy." Zeke adds. I bite my lip, blushing slightly.

"You eat spaghetti with ketchup. And there's other weird combinations," Uriah gags.

"You always snap at my jokes, like Shauna used to." Zeke mulls this over and the twins look at each other before looking back at me.

"You're pregnant!" they exclaim in unison. My eyes widen at their ability to know what the other is thinking but nod slowly. Celeste, Myra and Amber gasp happily, while Will, Edward Peter, the twins, Eric and George pat Tobias on the back. Tori and Bud smile for us.

"Of course! I should have seen it sooner." Myra shakes her head in disbelief. I grin and shrug.

"How far along?" she asks.

"4 weeks and 4 days," I say off the top of my head. Shauna beams.

"7 weeks behind me, y'all.," she speaks cheerfully.

 **Shauna's POV:**

Matthew comes up to us just before we get up to leave and smiles.

"Hi Matthew." Tris greets him. He nods and turns to me.

"Would you like to find out the gender?"

"I thought I had to wait until the second trimester?" **i'm clueless with pregnancy.**

"Yes, but we've developed technology to see earlier." My eyes widen and I grin, looking at Zeke. He nods and I look back at Matthew.

"Why not?"

"Let's go." Matthews smiles softly and all of us follow him to the infirmary. We arrive and everyone sits in the waiting room as Zeke and I carry on to one of the rooms in the maternity ward. Matthew gestures for me to lie down and I settle on the hospital bed with Zeke besides me holding my hand. Matthew lifts my shirt up and Zeke growls. He stops immediately and I chuckle.

"He needs to scan my stomach, dude." I say and Zeke glares at Matthew before sighing. Matthew takes this as his cue to continue and he stops lifting my shirt up once my belly bump is fully in view. He places gel on my stomach and I hiss at the coldness of it.

"Sorry, you know, I just find it weird how they do all of this but can't make gel that is warm." He mumbles. I laugh quietly and he spreads the goo around with the wand. A figure pops up on the screen and I smile in awe. Zeke squeezes my hand and I glance over at him, tears blurring my vision. I blink them away to see him in the same situation. I look back and Matthew turns away from the screen.

"It's a..."

 **Again, a slightly short chapter. I hope you liked this. Who should be the godmothers/fathers for Fourtris's baby? (maximum of three each then the rest will be aunties/uncles.) For Sheke, what gender? And who should be the godparents? Thanks. A shoutout to EmoFangirlEaton for telling me to update, haha. Till later, BooksLover2000..** **.**


	9. Did She Just Say She Loves Me?

**9**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, bruuuh it was mine *hugs***

 **Soccerpup17, ah, thankyou! Should they? Hmm, we'll see...**

 **Fourtris will last, oh I don't know. What _is_ the gender? Hmm... xD**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, Wilstina (John Cena!)**

 **and Urlene :D Sheke's baby's godparents are Fourtris already though? Ah, Wilstina for Fourtris's baby would be hilarious.**

 **Hannah(Guest) haha :). Well, I'm sorry.**

 **Zeke's POV:**

"Girl," Matthew announces and I grin so widely, my heart swelling at the thought of having a girl.

"Our baby's going to be a girl," Shauna whispers. Matthew prints a few copies of the scan while Shauna wipes off the gel and fixes her top. I help her up and we hug, happy tears falling. We walk out with the copies and everyone watches us with anticipation.

"It's a boy." Shauna shrugs. Half of the gang cheers and the other half pays them.

"Psyche! It's a girl!" I holler and the people who were paid groan and return the money with extras. Shauna laughs and we receive hugs. David wheels to us with a smile that, in some way, is deformed. Its abnormality is indescribable but I repress the uncomfortable feeling, seeing Four has the same idea in his eyes.

"David. What brings you here?" Four says, putting his personality mask on.

"You've been here for a few days, and I, the host, felt rude not checking if everything was okay. Happy birthday, Amber."

"Thanks?" Amber replies uneasily. Everyone's standing tense and I realise they all got the shifty vibe too. I wrap an arm around Shauna's waist and she steps closer to me. I see all the couples are in the same position, except Eric who is staring David down. David ignores our change in mood and nods at Matthew who exits the room Shauna and I were in.

"Sir."

"Matthew. I need you to attend to the control room. There's been sightings of an uprising in Chicago." My eyes widen and everyone's jaws drop.

"A what?" Tris asks incredulously.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Yes, Penelope and Amy have started to brainwash the people about Divergents. And some have fallen for their messages. However, the leaders of Dauntless are doing well fighting back."

"And you can't do anything because?" Eric growls.

"It's meant to happen. There will be war."

"You are sick. If anyone dies, their blood will be on your hands," Tris hisses.

"Or will they be on yours? Since you know about it now," David retorts smugly. Tris grunts and steps closer to him, causing him to lift his head higher to maintain the eye contact.

"You listen here. We have relatives in Chicago. We won't hesitate to kill you if any of them are harmed in any way at all," Tris grits out, standing back up and walking back to Four. David chuckles darkly and wheels away.

"This is the guy you work for?" Sarah questions Matthew. Matthew clears his throat nervously.

"He wasn't this diabolical before," he mutters before striding away.

"Wait, where's the control room?" Tris asks and Matthew stops in his tracks, turning around.

"Why?"

"You really want to ask that?" Matthew sighs.

"Follow me." We all trail after him, gasping in awe as the door is opened. There are many computers and monitors, with staff running all over the place or monitoring places.

"Each experiment is monitored in this room," Matthew explains as he leads us to where Chicago is monitored.

"Is that Nik?" Tris asks, sitting down in front of the cameras. Nikolai is stood in front of Natalie's cell in Amity. She was relocated.

"Volume?" Chris questions. Matthew clicks some buttons and we could hear the conversation.

 _"Nikolai, my boy. Are you ever going to let me out?"_

 _"Sorry. I can't. That decision goes to Tris."_

 _"Since when?!"_

 _"Since she became a leader and it was under her control you came into here..."_

 _"Oh, please?"_

 _"I just got Tris's trust and I'm not breaking it like this."_

 _"Please? For your mother?"_ Nik sighs and pulls out a key. Tris gasps. Nik places it in her hands and turns away with a growing smile.

"Why is he smiling though?" Hector points out. Natalie puts the key into the padlock but soon finds she cannot unlock the padlock.

 _"You deceiving son of a bitch!"_ she screeches chucking the key at his back but Nik ducks and the key hits the wall, clattering to the floor. Nik looks at her with a smirk.

"Did you just? Did you just call yourself a bitch? But you're the one who decided to get fucked. Right?" Nik asks before chuckling and striding away. Natalie growls and punches the wall, before clutching her hand and slumping to the floor.

"You have to admit, that was a cool prank," Uriah mutters. Everyone laughs and nod in agreement.

"Hey, there's Prim!" Sarah points to another camera. Tris follows her hand and smiles but it falters.

"Is that Drew?" she whispers. Four looks closer and nods. We watch the scene.

 _"No!"_ Prim yells before attempting to run away but Drew catches her.

"What is he doing?" Lynn asks.

 _"Prim. Listen to me. Katniss died. She is gone! Like your-"_

 _"No, she didn't! We talked yesterday over the phone!"_ Prim screams, tears falling out of her eyes. Tris covers her mouth in shock. I scan the monitors, looking in the Abnegation sector. I spot a female figure helping the factionless and see she has dark brown hair but has a resemblance to Prim.

"Yo, Chris, Four, is this Katniss?" The two look over and nod in confusion. Tris bites her lip, searches for her phone, dials a number, and puts it on speakerphone.

"Who you calling?" I inquire.

"Nik."

 _"Hello, Tris?"_

"Nik!" Tris repeats.

 _"Tris, you're alive!"_

"Of course! But can you do something for me?"

 _"Sure!"_

"Since you're in Amity-"

 _"How do you know that?"_

"We can see everything here."

 _"So I'm assuming you saw my little conversation with Natalie then?"_

"Yeah, but anyways! Drew is telling a little girl, called Prim, that her sister's dead and they're near the truth serum room." Nik doesn't reply but we catch sight of him running to the area.

 _"Hey!"_ Drew looks back and curses, releasing Prim before dashing off. Prim crumples to the floor, wailing.

 _"Prim."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Nikolai. I'm Tris's brother."_

 _"Where's Tris?"_

 _"She went out, remember?"_

 _"Is she back?"_ Prim mumbles, her tears slowing down. It is clear that any mention of Tris calms her down.

 _"No, but you can talk to her."_

 _"How?"_ We watch as Nik passes the phone to Prim and she raises it to her ear.

 _"Hello?"_ Prim says, in a small voice.

"Hey." Tris smiles. Prim beams, wiping her face.

 _"I miss you. I haven't seen you in a long time,"_ Prim whines in an adorable voice.

"I know, sweetie. I miss you too. Listen, that horrible boy was lying to you."

 _"He was? Wait, how do you know that?"_ Prim questions, looking around.

"I'm watching you right now." Prim furrows her eyebrows, and the sight is too cute, then Nik nudges her, pointing at the camera. Her eyes light up and she waves with a giggle.

 _"So, KittyKat is not dead?"_

"No, she's alive. If you want, Nikolai can take you to see her."

 _"Please!"_ I grin at Tris's face and everyone is smiling at the interaction between the two.

"Okay, pass the phone to Nikolai." The phone is handed over.

"You're taking her to Abnegation. Katniss is at the factionless sector."

 _"Okay."_

"Thank you. Bye," Tris mumbles. Nik smiles widely and points at the camera again to Prim. Prim laughs, the sound being musical, and waves again.

 _"Bye!"_ The pair say in unison, and the call is ended but Prim manages to edge in a phrase.

 _"I love you!"_ Tris stares at her phone before locking it.

"Did she just say she loves me?"

"Yeah, she did," I respond.

"That was cute, Tris." Chris says, poking her cheek.

"I couldn't bear to watch her being fed lies and her crying got me."

"It got everyone," Bud corrects. We all nod. Shauna sniffles and we all glance at her.

"Baby, you okay?"

"Totally! Tris, you will be a great mother and a godmother. That was just beautiful." Tris blushes and looks away, shaking her head. Sh auna tuts and Tris turns back.

"I'll believe you. Just this once."

"Waaaaay!" Uriah and I cheer. Everyone laughs and we stay in the control room for a while longer, inspecting each faction.

"I'm hungry," I speak out of the blue.

"For once, I can agree with him." Chris mutters and I glare at her.

"Well, we've been here for a while. It's time for dinner," Tori announces. Matthew leads us out and Amar catches up with us, I notice he's a bit flushed.

"Hey, where's George?" I point out.

"Oh, he's coming," he replies, blushing. I smirk and waggle my eyebrows.

"Oh baby, let's get it on." I sing.

Amar blushes even deeper and everyone 'oohs' in realisation. George reaches us before we enter the cafeteria and I snicker at his flustered state. Tori whacks me and I flinch with a smile, rubbing my head. George scans us with a confused look and Amar avoids his gaze.

"Oh, what? Two grown men just had sex. Get over it," he states before opening the door.

"He reminds me of Lynn so much," Tris muses. We all chortle and Lynn rolls her eyes. We all walk in and as I walk past the gay couple, I hear a snippet of their conversation.

"Round Three. For dessert. Bring some whipped cream, chocolate and strawberries," George whispers seductively in Amar's eye and Amar moans quietly under his breath.

"You guys are beasts!" I exclaim, grinning, and they jump out of their skin. The gang stop in their tracks and turn to see what is going on.

"Dude?" Four asks me. I grin, looking at the pair.

"Oh, nothing. I just scared them." I shrug, smiling. Amar shakes his head with a red tint in his cheeks and George tuts at me. I beam and walk past everyone.

"Aren't you hungry? I'm parched."

"Does he know that parched means extremely thirsty...? And he was meant to say famished?" I hear Celeste behind me.

"You didn't let me finish. I was saying that I am parched, for Shauna. If you get my drift, guys." I point that statement towards Amar and George.

"Zeke!" Sarah squeals, slapping my bicep. I crack up and Uriah bursts out laughing.

"You're so mean," Amar groans.

"I'm sorry," I get out between my laughter, bending over and waving one hand at them. Eric chuckles.

"That's the Pedrads for you," he mumbles. A nurse strolls past and Eric's eyes lands on her figure. He whistles lowly and I nudge him. He clears his throat and looks away. Fortunately, for him, the girl halts and turns back.

"Are you Eric Coulter?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, I've been looking for you. I was wondering if you'd like to, erm, hang out?"

"Yeah, hang out," I whisper to Uriah. We snicker and our girlfriends groan.

"Why not?" Eric flashes a smile. The girl giggles and gets a pen from her pocket and grabs his hand, writing her number down.

"I'm Beth. Call me." She strides away.

"Pullinggggggggg," Hector drawls and Eric shoots a look at him. We all laugh and finally queue up for food.

"Oi, lovebirds," Bud shouts. We all look at Sarah and Hector who separate with blushes.

"Damn you," Hector grumbles and Sarah giggles, averting her eyes, grabbing a plate and Hector stands behind her, eyes casted downwards.

"Hey, eyes off my sister's bottom, thank you very much." Tris gives him a pointed look.

"But... it's just so hard. Especially when you have seen it without underwear covering it, more than once. Even in the shower," Hector responds cockily.

"OH!" Uriah and I holler simultaneously. Peter high-fives Hector while Four snorts and Edward shakes, suppressing his laughter. Eric fist bumps Hector. Bud and Tori roll their eyes. Sarah's eyes widen and she blushes the deepest shade I have ever seen. The girls gasp but Lynn shrugs.

"That's my brother for you."

"Watch your back, dude," Tris warns, with amusment in her voice. We enjoy the rest of the evening with laughter and play the game, T or D in honour of Amber.

 **Hope you liked! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	10. What Are We Going To Do?

**10**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, it's a shame we won't see his embarrassment :D. Haha yay! Thanks! Your idea will be put into place soon with a bit of alteration x**

 **Hannah(Guest) whew, you're welcome!**

 **Only two? Guys, me sad. Where are all my usual readers at?**

 **Apologies for the late update, I was at church for 12+ hours and I got home really late so I couldn't update. Which I'm grateful for because this chapter was awful.**

 **Shauna is 12 weeks along and Tris is 5 weeks along.**

"Doesn't this sickness ever stop?" Tris groans as I hold her hair and rub her back, hoping it is soothing. I chuckle and she glares at me, standing up. I flush the toilet for her and she splashes her face, and rinses her mouth, before looking in the mirror at me.

"If I could be in your position, I would be." I speak, hugging her from behind. She smiles softly and shakes her head.

"I know. That is what I admire about you. You want to take the load off my shoulders and place it on yours. However, your presence just simply makes things easier. Just stay with me." She turns in my arms and encircles my neck with her own, going onto her toes and pecking my lips.

"Always," I whisper, bending my head down for a longer kiss. She beams on my lips but pulls away before my tongue could invade her mouth.

"I just vomited," she deadpans. I shrug and she giggles, slapping my chest. I grab her hand, kiss it and lead her out of the bathroom.

"David's gone," Matthew announces as he slips into the room after us. Tris let her jaw fall and her hand goes slack in mine.

"Some colleagues of mine discovered plans of something called the memory loss serum. He's intending to use it on Chicago."

"What?" Everyone bursts out. Matthew clears his throat and adjusts his glasses.

"However, there is the reversal serum. It is locked away in a high security vault that even a Divergent could not pass through. Well, unless they have three factions or more..."

"Don't even think about it, Bea," Sarah says firmly. Tris blinks and sighs, looking down. I squeeze her hand and we all share looks.

"David has the key to it. We do not know where it is or where he is."

"The memory loss serum doesn't take full action until an hour after activation. The reversal serum has to be released during that time period."

"Where's the vault?" I ask curiously.

"Basement," he states. I nod.

"Who's a Divergent? With the exception of Sarah and Tris," Bud speaks. I raise my hand, along with Uriah, Eric and Amber.

Peter's face contorts into hurt but he replaces it with a blank face. I'm guessing he never forgave her for not telling him.

"Oh, fuck it. I'm Divergent too," Hector grunts. We all look at him incredulously. Hector fidgets nervously and Lynn narrows her eyes at him.

"You know that, how?"

"Mum took me through the fears."

"I'll kill her," Lynn growls. Sarah furrows her eyebrows but keeps quiet.

"That's it?" I speak. No one else says anything.

"Okay. Eric, you are going in. Assuming you have three."

"Erudite, Dauntless and Candor," he mumbles.

"Okay, I can believe the Candor bit," Tris mutters.

"Wait, why him?" Tori inquires.

"Uriah has a girlfriend, will be the only uncle of Shauna's baby, and has more to lose. Sarah, we cannot lose her and she is too young. Hector, same thing. Tris, she is eligible, but is pregnant. I am going to be a father. Amber, well she could do it," I explain.

"Fuck that," Peter growls. I raise my hands in surrender.

"You have less to lose than the rest of us."

"You only have a 25% chance of dying," Matthew tells him. Eric scoffs and grumbles.

"Fine. By the way, I do have a girlfriend, thank you very much."

"The girl from three days ago?" Zeke questions. Eric nods.

"He managed to keep a girl for longer than 12 hours. Huh, that is an accomplishment. I'm impressed," Tris muses. Eric glares at her playfully.

"We'll talk you through it. There will be a timer counting down the time remaining before the memory serum has full effect and a blue button beside it. That is what you need to press. You'll have to wear a white suit because during the break in, death serum will be sprayed."

"What the?" Eric shouts. Matthew flinches. Tris groans.

"You couldn't mention this before because...?" Shauna rolls her eyes.

"We need to find David first though?" Edward points out. Tris bites her lip besides me and her eyes widen.

"Wait, when we first came, I saw something abnormal about the waterfall. It looked... projected in some way. There seemed to be an opening."

"Yeah, I saw that!" Will exclaims, "It's real, but, erm how to explain this? You all know Super Mario Bros, the game they showed us?"

"Yeah," We say in unison. Will nods.

"In a world, there's a water level where Mario has to follow Toad into the waterfall to get a prize," Will explains as he walks out the door, us following. We reach the waterfall and he puts his hand through it.

"It's water. However, you'll notice that you can't see my hand on the other side. It's covering a wall, with a door in it," Will concludes, looking around.

"You're looking for what exactly?" Sarah questions.

"A switch."

"Here," Hector calls out, crouching down and clicking an almost invisible button that is the same colour as the rocks surrounding the fall. The water stops instantly and Will's theory was correct. There is a clear glass door right in front of us.

"He's in here," Tris states.

"You guys have been here for what? 8 days, and already you have figured out his hiding place. Even I didn't know that!" Matthew says in astonishment. I hold up a finger and everyone looks at me.

"It's not automatic because it would have opened already. Is there a keypad or finger scanner?" Will scours the area and stares at the floor surrounding the door. Eric steps forwards and clicks his tongue after a few moments. Will proceeds to walk towards the door but Eric blocks him with his arm.

"There's a sensor underneath the floor. I'm assuming that if it feels a certain amount of weight, it will open," Eric explains.

"So it's programmed to feel David's weight and the door opens." Will nods.

"We need a wheelchair and some heavy stuff to put on top."

"What's his weight?" Tris asks Matthew.

"Approximately 60kg."

"And how much does a wheelchair weigh?" Tris questions again.

"10kg."

"Wait, so he's the same weight as me?" Sarah raises her eyebrow.

"He's a very skinny man." Matthew shrugs.

"Anyways, so we need something that is 50kg," Eric states.

"We have a statue head of him."

"That's 50kg?" I ask incredulously.

"It's a surprise, I know," Matthew sighs, leading us to a room that is dedicated to the owners of the Bureau. The room is filled with photos and statues of former founders. I roll my eyes and stare at the one in the middle.

"There it is." Uriah points and walks towards it.

"Wait! There's an alarm on it." Eric narrows his eyes at Matthew.

"You didn't let me type in the code," Matthew groans as he presses many buttons on a keypad besides the head. We see the invisible lasers before it fizzes out then Uriah picks it up.

"You people are crazy," Zeke mutters as we walk back to the glass door. Uriah places the bust onto the wheelchair and the glass door slides open.

"Good. Now don't step on the sensors because the door will close," Eric orders before jumping into the elevator. We all follow then press the last button on the wall. We step out and are met with a science lab. A door is in the corner which I figure leads to the high security vault.

"Well, well, well. You've made it to my lair," David chuckles, emerging from the shadows.

"Ugh, why is it every villain comes from the shadows?" Sarah whines and we all laugh, sparking David's annoyance. He clicks a button on his wheelchair and a projector switches on, showing a timer.

"You have 24 hours, before the memory serum is released into Chicago. Good luck," He laughs darkly, wheeling into the elevator and goes upwards. Tris dashes to it and pushes the button.

"He's deactivated the elevator!" Everyone groans and look around the room for possible exits.

"Can't we just open that door?" I ask. Matthew looks where I'm pointing and shakes his head, staring at blueprints.

"According to these, that's another way into the vault." I was right.

"But, death serum is sprayed first." Moodkill.

"We have to do something!" Shauna yells. Zeke rubs her back.

"Baby, calm down."

"Oh, yeah like that's easy to do," she growls. Tris walks to her and shakes her head. Zeke steps away and stands beside me.

"It's tough being with a pregnant girl, dude."

"You know it," I chuckle. The two glare at us and we raise our hands in surrender.

"What are we going to do?" Hector voices. We all stare at each other, fear evident on our faces. What _are_ we going to do?

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	11. More Than You Can Fathom

**11**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, *bursts out laughing* I'm so sorry. :D**

 **Fourtris will last, yay! *pouts* I can't...**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, haha. Ugh, definitely. I'm slowly losing motivation. Oh I know, your ideas are the bomb. Thankyou.**

 **Pansycakesrule(Guest), yay! Thankyou.**

 **Hannah(Guest), I don't know *laughs***

 **PenguinTiff, I know.**

 **Shauna is 12 weeks and a day with Tris 5 weeks and a day along.**

 **Third's POV:**

"It's almost 1," Bud speaks fearfully. The timer on the board showed 10 minutes before the memory serum was released. Food was found in a cupboard but everyone was tired, due to the lack of sleep. Tris and Shauna were currently sleeping on their boyfriends' laps and everyone was biting their nails in anticipation.

"Clearly someone has to go in there," Zeke growls. Tobias nods besides him.

"He's right. The only way we can get out is through that door. One of us has to be sacrificed." No one spoke, sharing looks, not wanting to lose anyone. Tobias strokes his lover's hair gently and groans quietly.

"Five minutes," Tori whispers. Tobias carefully removes Tris's head from his lap and puts his hoodie underneath her head, standing up then going through the drawers.

"Four, what are you doing?" Uriah mutters after a minute or so.

"Looking for the key to that door," Tobias responds. Sarah jumps up and marches over to him, grabbing his arm.

"No," she hisses. Tobias shakes her hand off and goes through the last drawer.

"Found it." He brings out a single key on a chain and glances towards the timer.

"1 minute left," he mumbles, gesturing for Zeke's leather jacket. Zeke hands it to him reluctantly. Tobias shrugs it on and crouches down, kissing Tris's forehead.

"30 seconds," Chris whispers. Celeste grabs Tobias's hand.

"You can't be doing this?"

"Since no one else wants to save their family, I'm going to. It will kill Tris if the last members of her family did not remember her. It will definitely kill me too because of my sister and parents. All of us don't want any memories of us to be wiped away so I suggest you let me go."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Hector counts down. The timer goes off but the pregnant girls do not register it. Tobias breathes a sigh of relief and shoves the key into the hole, unlocking it. He opens it and sees the blue button in the middle of the room.

"That's the vault? Pretty big," he speaks, looking around at the white walls, with monitors, similar to those in the control room, and if you look closely, you could make out the silvery shine of the lasers. There was a difference in the floor near the button but Tobias waved it off.

"You can't see the lasers that well, and as soon as you step into there, the death serum will be sprayed. And there's a code, well two, you have to type in. First one, 654321 and the second one, 987321. And remember, black then red then purple." Matthew says, standing beside Tobias. Tobias nods in confusion and salutes with two fingers, placing the gun he retrieved from the drawer into his pocket.

"See you on the other side," Tobias dashes in and immediately a white cloud appears. He coughs and uses his hands to navigate through the fog.

Matthew shuts the door and fortunately pulls up a camera view on the computer. Tobias is seen taking his time to slide on the floor or jump over moving lasers. Tris grunts and sits up, glancing at the timer, turning around only to find Tobias not there. She does not turn back round.

"Don't tell me Tobias went into that room," she growls lowly. Chris walks over to her and collects her into her arms. Tris gasps and pushes Chris off her, scrambling up.

"You let him go in there? You fucking let the father of my baby walk into that room?" she screams at everyone. Shauna is startled awake and she registers the words that woke her up, eyes widening.

"You actually let Four go in there?" Shauna whispers, staring at Zeke.

"He wanted to; we couldn't do anything to persuade him to not go," Zeke stammers. Tris narrows her eyes at Matthew.

"You. You couldn't have found an alternative to sort this out?" She yells. Matthew stutters.

"At least he made it through the death serum."

"If I'm assuming correctly, it take 30 minutes to fully take effect."

"Not on a Divergent?"

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Tris cocks an eyebrow, stalking towards him. Matthew clears his throat and adjusts his glasses, not responding.

"If he dies. If he fucking dies, you're the first person I'm coming for," Tris states. Matthew gulps in terror. Shauna places a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Tris, calm down. He'll survive. He won't die before the birth of your baby," Shauna says reassuringly. Tris slumps into Shauna's arms and breaks down.

 **Tobias's POV:**

I do a military shuffle under the final laser and am met with coloured tiles.

"What the?" I whisper to myself, stepping onto a yellow tile. It buzzes loudly and the ceiling begins to descend. He groans and replays Matthew's words.

 _"Black, then red then purple."_

"Black, red, purple," he chants as he dances swiftly onto each colour.

"How long is this for?" he grunts but steps onto the final purple and the ceiling returns back to its normal state, the colours disappearing. He sighs and eyes widen at the holes in the wall. This cannot be good. He gets his gun, opens the chamber and receives a bullet. He does an underarm throw and the bullet lands on the floor. Immediately, metal balls are released, going into the opposite hole. He waits for a few minutes and they stop. He takes a tentative step forwards and breathes out in relief. He sprints across and reaches the blue button.

"That took 30 minutes?" he exclaims as he looks at the timer. He shakes his head and types in the first code.

"654321." The glass box covering the button goes down and he whispers a 'yes' to himself.

"Bravo. You made it through." His head snaps up at the sound of David's voice. He wheels from the shadows, again, with an evil smile on his face.

"I knew you would be the one to come through."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"The experiment has not gone according to plan, so we want to start anew."

"By erasing their memories?"

"It's the best thing to do. Besides, Penelope and Amy let the idea of power go to their heads. They are slowly beating everyone else. Soon, the factions will be under Erudite's, and Erudite only, Erudite's control."

"Can't you just go there yourself and sort it out?"

"That's no fun," David whines. I glance at the time and there is 25 minutes left. He catches my gaze.

"Ah, anxious to reverse the memory serum?" He presses a button, opening a hole in the wall. A clone of myself comes out. My eyes widen and my jaw goes slack.

 **Tris's POV:**

"This can't be good," Eric mumbles.

"No shit, Sherlock." Hector rolls his eyes. I shush them and tap my fingers nervously on the desk.

"He better make it out alive," I whisper, staring at Tobias.

 **Tobias's POV:**

David wheels back a bit then glass walls shoot up, concealing the both of us, no, me, no, us? We stay still for a moment and I think up a plan. Step in, right hook and do a roundhouse kick. Simple, right?

I advance towards him and raise my right hand but he dodges it and bends down before my leg even goes high enough. I furrow my eyebrows and go in for a left hook. He dodges this too. I throw in punches and kicks but he manages to avoid them.

 **Tris's POV:**

"They're the same people. So they think the same," I mutter. Will clicks his fingers.

"He has to... prank himself. So say he goes in for a right hook but actually does a leftie."

"Exactly," I mumble.

"He only has 10 minutes left." Shauna bites her lip.

 **Tobias's POV:**

I shake my head as he dodges all my hits and kicks. I grunt when he punches me in the stomach.

"Oh, so you can fight back?" I raise an eyebrow, not getting a response. Of course not.

Okay, we are the same people. He is programmed to think like me. Fake left. I dash towards him and raise my right hand, only to punch his nose with my left as he goes to his right. He groans and stumbles backwards, letting me attack his stomach three times. He doubles over, I take this opportunity to kick his chin, and as he falls to the ground, I whack his head with the butt of my gun, rendering him unconscious. The glass walls drop down and David's eyes widen. I smirk and move towards the button that had somehow moved away.

"Didn't expect that?" He whips out a gun and shoots my leg. I cry out in pain and crumple to the floor, the blood rapidly staining my jeans.

"Fuck!"

"Didn't expect that?" he smirks. I growl and shoot him in the heart. He slumps forwards, taking his last breaths.

"Well played, my boy. Well played," he murmurs before closing his eyes and his chest stops moving. I pant heavily, gritting my teeth, getting onto all fours and crawl slowly to the keypad, collapsing in front of it. I raise a hand and fumble around, feeling for the keypad.

"What was the code? What was the code?" I yell in frustration, gripping my thigh.

"987654?" A buzzer goes off, signalling I am wrong.

 **Tris's POV:**

"Come on, baby. Come on," I repeat, tears leaking out my sockets.

"987321! 987321!" Matthew calls out.

 **Tobias's POV:**

"987... 987... 987321!" I type in furiously, and I slam on the button, right as the timer ends. I huff and lay back down onto the floor. I did it.

 **Sarah's POV:**

He did it.

He did it.

"He did it!" I holler, and everyone cheers. Tris sobs in relief. I run and press the elevator button. It is working.

"We have to get him!" I scream. Everyone scrambles to the elevator and we reach the ground floor, filing out. Matthew runs to the infirmary after telling us where to go and George pops up.

"There you guys are! What happened-?"

"No time!" Tori bellows as we run in the general direction of the vault. George follows with confusion and shouts for Amar to come. We all sprint, well except Shauna and Zeke, reaching the stairs, ignoring the elevator. I jump down to the other landing and everyone takes my example. Tris runs down them anyways. I burst through countless double doors, frightening those who work down here. I find the final staircase and we make our way further down. I see the glass door and Tobias on the floor with David in his wheelchair. I reach for the doorknob but it is locked. Hector picks up a fire extinguisher and smashes it through the glass. I step through the hole and make a beeline for Tobias.

"Sarah." He smiles before closing his eyes.

"No!" I scream, getting onto my knees. I calm myself down, realising he's just unconscious, yank off my sweatshirt, tying the sleeves together around the bullet wound, and hold his hand. Tris reaches us and kneels down, gripping his head with tears.

"He's okay. He'll be fine. He's okay," I tell her and myself.

 **Skipping. Time's skipping. Shauna is 12 weeks and 3 days along with Tris 5 weeks and 3 days along.**

 **Tobias's POV:**

I groan at the throbbing in my thigh, wondering why it is so dark, and immediately a hand goes to mine.

"Tobias? Open your eyes, please." Oh, that's why. I crack open my right eye to just a slit and see my beautiful girlfriend looking down at me with a relieved smile.

"You've been sleeping for two days now," she whispers. I furrow my eyebrows, closing my eyes again.

"You were hit in one of the major arteries but the pressure from your jeans and Sarah's sweatshirt managed to reduce the loss of your blood. However, you did have to have a blood transfer."

"Who donated their blood?" I mutter.

"Zeke and Uriah."

"Remind me to thank them."

"Nah, you can do it now." I hear from Uriah on the other side. I turn my head, opening my eyes properly and a smile breaks out on my face. Everyone trails in and the Pedrad boys fistbump me. I see the bandage on their biceps and thank them.

"It's no biggie." Zeke shrugs.

"To me, it is," I retort. Sarah grips my other hand then hugs me tightly. I use my free arm to hug her back.

"Thank God. You fucking frightened me to death, you idiot," she mumbles and I feel a tear drop onto my neck. I release Tris's hand and move my other arm around her torso.

"Hello to you too." She laughs and slaps my chest, pulling away.

"You're finally awake." Chris fistpumps, glancing at Tris with a raised eyebrow. I look at Tris who is biting her lip.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing..." Tris averts her gaze to the ground and I lift her chin.

"Tell me, please." Tris narrows her eyes at Christina.

"To be honest, you do need to tell him, Tris," Shauna says softly.

"Tell me what?" I ask loudly.

"I, erm, I was so scared that my blood pressure went through the roof. And I almost lost our baby," Tris whispers the last bit. My eyes widen.

"Erm guys, could you leave? Please." Everyone share looks but walk back out. Tris bites down hard on her trembling lip. I sigh and scoot to the edge, ensuring my injured leg is not the leg I lean on, leaving a space in the bed.

"Come here." She clambers on and I scoop her into my arms, nuzzling my face into her hair.

"You know I love you. You know I'd fight death to be with you."

"I know, Tobias," she sobs, clutching at my shirt.

"It's just that, you didn't wake up after an hour and your heart failed once." I drag in a sharp breath and squeeze tighter.

"We all thought you had died and I lashed out, not knowing the impact it would have on the baby, then I fainted. Everything after that was a blur," she explains as I rub her back soothingly.

"I am so sorry," I mutter, pulling away to look into her distressed eyes. I plant a kiss on the tip of her nose and rest my forehead on hers.

"I thought you left me."

"Never."

"That wasn't what you were thinking when you went through the door," she bites out. Ouch.

"I deserve that," I sigh, closing my eyes and breathing in deeply. She kisses my lips gently and rests her face in the crook of my neck.

"I love you."

"And I, you. More than you can fathom," I murmur, kissing her long blonde hair. I fall asleep to the steady rhythm of her heart.

 **Hope you liked this. Posted this, because I love you guys and my last few chapters have been sucky. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	12. Eradication of Divergents

12

 **EmoFangirlEaton , whew! Yay! And ikr?!**

 **Hannah(Guest), aw yay! Wait, do you check every day to see if I've updated?x**

 **Fourtris will last, oh thank god! Hope you like this one :)**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, of course I will. Haha, thankyou.**

 **This is the crappest shit I've ever written, like omfg. At least it's better than nothing.**

 **Tobias's POV: Shauna is 12 weeks and 4 days/Tris is 5 weeks and 4 days.**

"Happy birthday!" everyone hollers as I wake up, still cuddling Tris. Christina snaps a picture on her phone and I raise my middle finger up behind Tris's back, groaning and burrowing my face deeper into Tris's hair. Tris giggles and hugs me tighter.

"Happy birthday, Toby." She whispers.

"Oh, now you're using Chris's nickname for me?" I pull away with a raised eyebrow and she beams.

"Dude, you're 17." Uriah murmurs excitedly.

"Why is he more excited than me?" I ask no one in particular.

"You're finally the age where _all_ alcohol is legal for you to drink," Zeke provides. I roll my eyes, remembering how Uriah complained, every time we had a party, about us not being able to drink excessively, even though we have gotten drunk before.

"You're allowed to leave, you just had to do some paperwork but Amar and I have done it for you," George speaks as he strides in with Amar in tow. I smile gratefully.

"So, who brought my clothes for me?" everyone keeps quiet and Chris grins.

"I did!" I groan, facepalming.

"Really? You let a girl pick out my clothes?" I glare at the boys.

"Rude," Chris mutters, rolling her eyes before placing a bag on the edge of my bed, which I am afraid to open.

"I hope you girls didn't let her discard most of my clothes," Tris interjects.

"Weeeeell...," Shauna drawls and Tris huffs, releasing herself from my grip and standing up. She holds out a hand and Chris smiles widely, giving her another bag. Tris also does not open it.

"Anyway, since you're... wounded, we've made lunch reservations at a restaurant called Nandos," Edward speaks.

"Thanks guys." I nod, and they all trail out, leaving a tray of breakfast for Tris and I.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Tris. She nods slowly.

"I'm okay. But what about you?"

"Peachy, except for the leg," I groan, wondering how I was going to change. Tris realises this and walks out, returning with a young nurse.

"Hello Four! I hear that you are in a pickle. Well, three options. One, I can give you a sponge bath-"

"Next," I deadpan. Tris snickers. The young girl's face falls but she plasters a smile on.

"Of course. Two, a doctor can help carry you to the shower and three, just change and don't shower until you can walk around by yourself."

"I'll take two." The nurse nods and slightly narrows her eyes at Tris before sauntering out, making sure to put a spring in her step.

"Somebody's mad," Tris mutters as the door shut. I laugh and Tris smiles, skipping into the shower.

 **Evening meal.**

We all laugh and converse in the luxurious restaurant that goes by the name of 'Nandos'. We sat on the largest table, near the windows, and people do double takes when they see us.

"So Beth, how did you end up in the Bureau?" I ask as we all familiarise ourselves with Eric's girlfriend. Her face contorts into pain and I backtrack.

"You don't have to say...," I trail off. She shakes her head and shrugs.

"My mother was a Divergent in one of their experiments. Some people came and started killing everyone in their path. My mother was wounded, protecting me, and I escaped. Then Matthew rescued me from being... kicked out and killed by David and yeah, I am a nurse now. She wouldn't have died if we had the right medical attention," Beth explains. We all nod and sigh.

"What to do now that David's gone?"

"We should stop all the experiments. Take down the barriers, and all that shit," Tris suggests.

"You know, that's actually a good idea," Uriah muses. We all stare at each other and nod in agreement.

"Who's going to take David's place though?"

"Should it just be a single person? Or can it be a group of people?" Hector points out.

"Group of people. Few from the experiments so those we're releasing aren't too threatened then some from outside to maintain the balance." I rattle off.

"Definitely. Tris, you up for it?" Uriah raises an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course!" Zeke exclaims. Tris sighs and nods with a smile.

"Why not?"

"Aight aight, Christina." Zeke smirks.

"Bring it on."

"Matthew," Marlene suggests.

"I don't have leader qualities."

"You're a doctor, in many areas," I point out.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Joshua?" Will asks.

"Oh, the dude who works in the control room? Yeah, why not?" Shauna nods.

"That's sorted." Uriah claps his hands and rubs them together. We grin at the arriving food and lick our lips at the amount of chips, chicken and rice we ordered.

"Let's tuck in." I wave my fork and we all dive in, groaning at the taste.

"This is already my babe," Hector murmurs, still holding a piece of chicken near his mouth.

"Hey, what about me?"

"You're my bae." Sarah grins and kisses him on the cheek.

"Young love," Chris giggles. Tris rolls her eyes and Lynn drinks her Coke to avoid any comments escaping her mouth. We enjoy the rest of the evening, pushing the anticipation, of entering Chicago again, to the back of our minds.

"Your birthdays are tomorrow," Celeste points out, nodding to Sarah and Amar. They grin and we chuckle, planning what to do tomorrow.

 **Time Skips.**

 **Tris's POV: (S- 13 weeks/ T- 6 weeks)**

I stroll into the Amity faction and grin instantly when I step into the office. Johanna wraps her arms around me and sobs in relief.

"You're back, my dear! And you look... different." Her eyes drop to my abdomen and she looks back into my eyes.

"You're expecting!" I laugh and tilt my head.

"How did you know?"

"You're glowing, you're more bouncy -due to the hormones- and a bit chubby." I glare at her and she chuckles, linking her arm through mine. We walk across the farms and she rattles off the events that we have missed. Many Amity members stop their jobs and wave cheerily at me. One young boy even bounds up to me and hands me an apple.

"An apple for the mistress." I smile and thank him as he runs back to his family who are standing in the doorway of their house.

"What did I do that's making everyone love me?" I ask before biting into the juicy apple.

"The news travelled from Dauntless. You are now considered a hero." I smile and shake my head, chewing and biting again.

"We've been confined -without knowing it- for so long, which is we've decided to take down the fence and adjust to the real world." Johanna smiles widely.

"Ever since you were young, I knew you'd do something great."

"When I was young?" I pause my eating and look at her.

"Your parents never told you? We broke the school laws and conversed whenever we could. Your father was Erudite and your mother and I were Dauntless. Jeanine used to be our friend before all the 'unscientific balderdash' she spouted. It is confusing, I know. However, as we grew up, we drifted apart. I still contacted your mother often and I would see you with your twin and Nikolai. You were quiet but loud, weak but strong at the same time. When I heard you became a leader, I knew you'd taken the first step you needed." I beam and look at Johanna with tears in my eyes.

"I blame the hormones." She laughs musically and a distant shout catches my attention.

"Tris!" Prim dashes towards us and she barrels into my legs, hugging them. I release Johanna, throwing the appl into a near bin, and crouch down, the both of us hugging tightly.

"Hey," I whisper. A tear drops down my face and I feel a few drop onto my bare shoulder.

"I missed you," she croaks out.

"And I you," I chuckle slightly, pulling back and wiping the tears off her face.

"No need to cry."

"I could say the same to you," she states firmly and Johanna gasps.

"Primrose!" Prim giggles and I shake my head in amusement. I register the scenery and realise we walked in a circle, returning to Johanna's office. I see the gang who are smiling sweetly.

"Hey, what brings you here?"

"What? We can't see our favourite leader without a reason?" Uriah replies.

"Now that makes me more suspicious. What's going on?"

"Penelope and Amy," Edward whispers. I stand up and raise an eyebrow.

"They're not exactly... happy with our decision," Myra explains. I shake my head.

"You're holding something back." I narrow my eyes, staring at the boyfriend. Tobias clears his throat.

"They've managed to get half of the factionless on their side," he blurts out.

"That's Amity and Candor combined," I hiss.

"We tried to reason with them-" Eric began.

"Tried? Eric, they are your relatives, so they must have wormed their way into your head. They are manipulative. In order to beat them, you have to play their game," I growl, closing my eyes and restoring my calm composure.

"You are going to get me every _single_ detail on them two. Should not be hard. You're going with Celeste, Lynn, Amber and Myra," I tell Eric. He nods fearfully and they all run out of the building.

"Peter, Will and Zeke... Hector and Sarah, control room. Monitor their every move." The boys and Sarah run out too.

"Shauna, you're stepping out."

"What, why?"

"Do you really want to risk that baby?"

"Well, what about you?"

"Does it look like I'm going to do anything?" I glare at her. She shuts her mouth.

"Tobias and Shauna, you're following me. Tori and Bud, you can check out the factionless. I'll send Nikolai over." The couple nod and stride out. I message Nikolai and I get an 'okay' in response.

"Prim, I'll make sure your sister comes, okay?" Prim nods, lip trembling.

"Don't go," she pouts. Johanna sighs and crouches down.

"She'll be back."

"Pinky promise?" Prim holds out both pinkies and Johanna and I wrap our own around hers. She smiles and skips off, meeting the same young lady I saw on my birthday.

"Who's she?"

"Patricia. She looks over some of the young ones in Amity but mostly Prim." I hug Johanna and walk out, Tobias and Shauna trailing after. I watch the train rush past and groan, seeing everyone seated in the train.

"Well, we have a half hour wait." I shrug, sitting on a bench near the tracks.

"So what's your plan?"

"We have to think like them. I am Penelope and Shauna's Amy. You are Divergent. Clearly, we both think that men are inferior, weak. Also have a distaste for Divergent. Why?"

"Because they're able to do things that no normal human being can do," Shauna inputs.

"Exactly. So, because we, depending on our strength, are able to stay awake during stimulations and all that shit, it apparently threatens the balance of society. I, being Penelope, got this driven into my mind-set from a young age by my mother. Obviously, I would not like being Divergent, however deep down, there is a liking for it. Which needs to be drawn out. We have to manipulate, persuade or whatever to sway her thoughts."

"It'll just be difficult. For they have believed this for so many years. We have to break down decades of belief," Tobias speaks.

"Now you're getting it." I click my fingers. My phone rings and I whip it out my pocket.

"Tori."

 _"Tris. It is chaotic. The people who are not on Penelope/Amy's side are terrified because the other half have become more alert and are hunting Divergents in this area. You can identify them by the blue circle on their outfits. It contains all the symbols but with a line going diagonally through it. Eradication of Divergents."_

"Eradication of Divergents. It's begun," I mutter darkly, staring at the Erudite building from where I'm seated. Battles are conquered but the war is still not yet fought.

 **Agh. Gah. Ugh. Eeeeek. Erm? Is it too late now to say sorry? Two weeks and counting... SORRY! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	13. What Did You Do?

**13**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, much love *laughs in relief***

 **FourTris will last, *laughs* yay**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, aha thankyou!**

 **Lack of motivation... *inspects fingernails***

 **Tobias's POV:**

I wake up to an empty space beside me, and panic. I dash through the entire apartment, not finding her and furrow my eyebrows. I go to the kitchen counter, not finding a note in the usual place. I swiftly dress as it is 9 in the morning and sprint to Uriah's apartment. I bang on it frantically.

"Is she here?" I speak hurriedly as Uriah opens the door with an angry expression that quickly transforms into a worried one. That answers my question. I bolt away from his apartment and bang on Zeke's door.

"What?"

"Dude, where's Tris?"

"Don't tell me she's missing..." I growl at his answer and head to Lynn's. A while later, the whole gang is in the compound and we are racking our brains for where Tris could be.

"Four!" My head snaps to the voice and I see one of the workers in the control room dashing towards me.

"What is it, Richard?" I groan.

"I assume you're looking for Tris?" He gestures to our frenzied expressions and I give him all my attention.

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell. I just started my shift and decided to watch the cameras back and I saw someone talking to her in the hallway near the training room. Tris looked up and made contact with the camera, shaking her head but the other woman did not notice. It was as if she was saying 'do not do anything'. Then Tris moved both of them out of the camera's range. None of the other boys in the control room realised this. Then I saw them headed to the train where the lady took off the black clothes."

"What colour were they wearing after that?" Will speaks up.

"Blue...," Richard says, eyes lighting up in realisation. I spin on my heel and jog towards the train.

"She's in Erudite!" I yell, knowing the group were following me.

"Shauna. Do not come. Myra and Zeke, stay with her. Tori and Bud, be on the lookout for her if she returns," I order. The five stopped and the rest of the gang trailed after me as I dashed for the oncoming train. It flew past me and I threw myself in, the others jumping in too. I went through the carriage and sighed, leaning against the door.

"Lynn and Celeste, you're staying outside Erudite. Will too. Eric, Sarah and Hector, you are following me. Uriah, Peter and Amber, you are going to roam the building to see if you can find her. Christina, George and Amar, go to Abnegation and Amity for those are the closest if she decided to walk," I demand. Chris, George and Amar jumped off at Amity and we impatiently waited for the train to reach Erudite.

"Why?" I whispered to myself.

 **Tris's POV:**

"Clearly you must have gone through the fear landscape or any serum by yourself to experience the great things a Divergent can do?" I press as Penelope leads me to one of the laboratories. She shakes her head, her blonde curls spinning in time. I sigh and slip into the room after her.

"Whose fear landscape are we going through?" I gulp and exhale deeply.

"Mine. Assuming I have less fears than you so it will be quicker and I can explain easily." Penelope nods and hands me a needle as she sits in the white chair. I had already injected myself when she asked. I plunge it into her, and she barely flinches. I grab the electrodes, raising my eyebrows in a questioning manner and she nods, gesturing to her own pair on her forehead.

I inspect the electrodes and place them on my forehead, catching her gaze. As soon as I sit in the other chair, the door bursts open and the love of my life appears. My eyes widen and he runs towards me.

"Tris!" I do not respond for I already go under.

I expect the ledge to appear but we jump into a Candor interrogation room.

"That was Tobias Eaton?"

"Yeah," I whisper, knowing he's watching on the monitor that was between us. I clear my throat and point at the family who are stood in front of me. Tobias... and twins. I gulp, looking down at the gun and up back to Amy.

"We can talk freely. Do what we want, like retrieve any object we want, we can change the stimulation in any way we want."

"That's devilish," Penelope snarls, staring at her mother.

"No... it can come in handy. To create serums that are almost powerful to beat the strongest Divergent, doesn't that intrigue you?" She ponders it and nods slowly. The little girl holds her brother's hand and Tobias smiles tenderly.

"Exactly. We know this isn't real," I grit out.

"Which is a good thing?" Penelope asks quietly.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Mrs. Eaton." My breath hitches and I tighten my grip on the black, sleek gun.

"You have to kill them." I nod, Penelope tilting her head.

"Or what?"

"Or we kill them for you." I suck in my bottom lip and raise the gun.

"We love you." Tobias nods and I swiftly turn the gun on myself, pulling the trigger. The stimulation changes and Penelope furrows her eyebrows.

"You either face the fear head on, calm yourself..."

"Or?" I clear my throat.

"Somehow find a loophole. Instead of sacrificing their lives, I sacrificed my own." Penelope's lips change in an 'o' shape and I gulp as the white box appears. We both crouch down and I look around.

"There's nothing here," she hisses as the box gets tighter.

"You sure about that?" I cock an eyebrow and a wrench appears behind her. She breathes out in awe as I point to it and I retrieve it from her, jamming it between the edges and pry the box open. It falls apart and I groan as I become woozy, unsteady on my feet.

"Are we allowed serums during pregnancy?" I ask Penelope in a strained voice. Her eyes widens and she glances down.

"Yeah... but I may or may not have chosen the strongest dose?"

"Why?" I scream, falling to the ground and clutching my head. It pounds and my stomach begins to writhe. I caress my stomach, salty tears leaking out of my sockets.

"You are going to get us out of here. Now," I growl at Penelope who nods crazily and kicks the leader of the ambush group. We get to the innocent woman and I wheeze, shooting her even though my vision is blurry.

"How did you do that?" she asks incredulously.

"Practise," I chuckle, breathing heavier as we are on a ledge.

"Jump," I scream because she was taking too long to do anything and she obeys me as I roll off. I huff as my stomach ties into a knot. We end up in an Abnegation bathroom and I am currently cutting my daughter's long hair. She speaks up and I roar at her. She flinches and I whimper, facing myself in the mirror. I raise a weak hand and punch the mirror, effectively getting us out of the stimulation. Even though Penelope was meant to get us out. I wake up and yank the electrodes off my head, slumping forward as Tobias catches me.

"What did you do?" Sarah screeches.

"She's the strongest Divergent! She does not know it but has all five qualities so I gave her the strongest one. She didn't tell me she was pregnant!" I begin to see black spots in my vision and wheeze even faster.

"Tobias."

"Tris, stay awake."

"It hurts. My tummy. It hurts," I whisper as he carries me bridal style and dashes out of the room. My eyes shut close and I succumb to the darkness.

 **Hi? *coughs and scratches head nervously* I'll just be over there... *bolts out of the room*. Till later, BooksLover2000...**

 **P.S- I have a whole week of exams coming up sooo… prepare for lack of updates.**


	14. She Looks Like An Alien

**14**

 **** **Guest, *screams in surprise* don't worry, she's not dying... maybe.**

 **Fourtris will last, aha! Here you go!**

 **EmoFangirlEaton, *gasps* I know...**

 **Dauntless4664, or will I?**

 **Hannah(Guest), oh my gosh hey! It's been a while! *clears throat* sorry?**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, yes I just had to do that. To make it better? *shrugs* well, I don't know...**

 **Peb2213, possibly *keeps straight face* I know, I'm sorry... it is pretty awesome, isn't it? *grins* aww, much love. Thankyouu!**

 **Tris's POV: 7 weeks along and Shauna is 14 weeks along.**

I groan as my head feels like someone had put a train carriage onto it. I clench and unclench my hands, frowning as I shift slightly on the uncomfortable bed. Why am I in the infirmary? I do not sense the bright light on my eyelids so I pop one eye open and breathe a sigh of relief at the dimmed lights. I turn my head to the right and see Sarah grinning sadly.

"Hey girl. What happened?"

"The serum managed to affect the baby and she-"

"She?" I cock an eyebrow and Sarah nods eagerly. I chuckle slightly and nod for her to carry on.

"She reacted to it, for it was an unfamiliar liquid, and attacked you. Which is why you got the stomach pains. The other things, like your headaches and dizziness was just new side effects," Sarah explains, holding my hand and I smile gratefully. She reaches over me and presses the call button.

"You were out for a week." My eyes widen as the nurse comes farther in, checking my IV and other things. She smiles, pointing at a monitor and my jaw goes slack.

"Is that-?"

"Peanut? Yeah," Sarah chuckles at my bewildered expression.

"You nicknamed her 'Peanut'? She looks like an alien."

"That's what we said, but 'Peanut' was more fitting. We didn't want to be mean." I laugh gently and stare at Tobias who strolls in and sits beside Sarah, brushing my hair out of my face.

"So, I'm the strongest Divergent known to mankind?" The duo nod and the nurse slips out of the room.

"Penelope went into a rage, knowing it was her fault. However, it convinced her that Divergents are not harmless, just better in some ways. Thanks to your Divergence, the injuries' severity was reduced and it impressed her. Our baby right there is a Divergent too." Tobias points towards my abdomen with a loving smile.

"So what is she going to do? And how do you know?"

"The effects they expected didn't occur. She is as healthy as a horse still. Penelope is going to stop the hunt; she just has to persuade that oh-so-lovely aunt of hers."

"Wait, so all I had to do was almost die but recover because of my Divergence to influence her? Why couldn't I have done that earlier?" I muse. The pair stare at me with disbelief and I sigh.

"I was joking. Sheesh."

"That's not funny. You slipped in and out of consciousness so many times each day. You fucking frightened us," Sarah hisses, shooting up from her seat and dashing out of the room before I can react. I avoid Tobias's piercing gaze and abuse my lip with my teeth.

"She planned her death because she thought you weren't going to make it. We all told her you were a fighter, but she was so terrified of losing you, Tris. She never left your side, except the times she needed to shower or use the toilet. She has never set foot out of this infirmary; we had to bring her clothes and food. She stuck by you the entire time, wanting her face to be the first one you saw. I do not think I can compete with love like that but seriously, she cried every single night. She even spoke to Peanut, promising to be the best aunt and best friend she could ever be." Tears appear in my eyes and my lip trembles, despite the vice-like grip my teeth has on it. A tear falls and I hear his sniffles. I turn my head back to him and raise my hand to his cheek, weakly caressing it.

"I'm so sorry." He shakes his head, licking his lips to get rid of the tears on his mouth, and closes his eyes, leaning into my touch. He keeps shaking his head and I let more tears slip out.

"Hey, at least we don't have a death stamp on our foreheads anymore." He lets out a breathless laugh and I kiss his nose, tasting the salt of his tears. He opens his eyes and searches mine for comfort. He closes the gap between us and our lips join. He pulls away slightly, pecking my lips and sighs softly.

"We're treading on eggshells here, Tris." His warm breath fans on my lips and I keep my eyes closed, fiddling with his curls. I bite on his bottom lip and pucker my lips to kiss him before releasing him entirely to stare at him, getting lost in his gorgeous blue eyes, and nod slowly. He offers a small smile and kisses my forehead, standing up and clicking a button above my head. I groan and glare at him.

"Now you're putting me back to sleep?"

"You need it." I open my mouth to protest but I am long gone.

 **Penelope's POV: Tris is 7 weeks/3 days with Shauna 7 weeks ahead.**

"No! We cannot stop! These people are pure evil, especially that Tris Prior." I bite my lip, avoiding her piercing blue eyes that remind me so much of Tobias.

"And you're not? Abducting me from the Eatons as soon as I was born, just to use me as your experiment?" Amy sucks in a breath, shocked at how I have grown a backbone.

"All my life, I was paraded by you and _mother_ , tested on so many times because I was the strongest. Now there is someone stronger than me, you are freaked out. I _know_ you're Divergent too. However, you killed one of your own with Jeanine. Remember?" Amy flinches and I smirk.

"You thought I didn't know? I know that I am Alice Eaton, you've killed, you have infiltrated the factionless, and you're continuing a job that is worthless. You are useless by yourself and you know it, which is why you are manipulating me. You dyed my hair after every wash; you think I do not see the brown roots? I'm forced to wear these stupid contacts," I take the green contacts that matched Jeanine's and flick them into the bin in the corner of Amy's apartment, "and I'm just so sick of it," I scream, jabbing the stimulation needle I hid in my blouse into her pulse point.

"Jasper," I call out and the slim, shy blonde slips out from behind the curtains. I gesture towards Amy's collapsed figured and he effortlessly throws her over his shoulder, gliding out of the apartment to the lab a few doors down. I set up the monitor and watch her. She changes every single situation and I sigh bitterly, rolling my eyes. Jasper hovers behind me, knowing it makes me calm and when Amy wakes up, she immediately glares at me.

"You used your Divergence in every single scene. Yet, you are claiming it to be 'witchcraft'. What the actual?" I scrunch my face up in disgust, thankful I listened to Tris who was finally out of the hospital after a week. Amy breaks down, mumbling to herself. I cast a glance behind me and Jasper shrugs.

"She forced me into it. She even killed my son by giving me the miscarriage serum while I was unconscious. She also gave me a rough Divergence blocker -which thankfully she did not produce anymore- so my body did not stop it. I spiralled into depression and Jeanine used it to an advantage. I never wanted to hurt you, but I can clearly see that this bothers you. Starting tomorrow, all hunting will be ceased."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she utters, keeping my strong gaze and I nod.

"If you go back on it, I'll unleash the pregnant women and the gang on you," Jasper snickers, knowing how pregnancy can increase violence. His mother used to punch his father's balls while he was a foetus. Amy gulps nervously and nods, removing all wires on her. She steps out but before she fully leaves, she turns.

"Alice. I am so sorry. Truly. All the pain you had to go through, it made me feel so guilty. I did want to go against Jeanine but she was the older one, and was always a step ahead. She was ruthless and I was so scared of my plains failing, ending with her attacking me or worse. I hope that the Eatons take you in with open arms." She walks away and I bow my head.

"They will." _I hope so, Jasper._

 **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, life is dragging me down and I'm just slowly struggling. Sorry for the temporary leave. Decided to complete this chapter as an apology. Hope most of you are still here?**

 **So Penelope -or as you found out, Alice- is Tobias's older sister. Budum psh. OMG, OMG, OMG, what do you call a fish with no eyes?**

 **A _fsh_... *cackl** **e** **s, rolling on the floor with tears rolling down face* that was legitimately my reaction, no lie. There will be... two more chapters of stuff like this. The Chicago experiment is ending, with all the others. Let us see how people react. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	15. I Have A What!

**15**

 **Dauntless4664, you're still here *wipes tear away* haha, no one did (including myself) and thankyou!**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, *smiles gratefully*. Yay, they are! Whoop! Aha, I did and it felt good :D. Aw, you don't? Thankyou.**

 **Alice's POV:**

I shake my hands, exhale deeply, knock on the door, step backwards and stand next to Jasper who immediately wraps an arm around my waist, effectively calming me. My brown curls, after I released them from the tight bun and washed them, tumble down my chest and end at my bellybutton.

"Hello, how are you? What brings you to Abnegation?" Evelyn -my mother- asks, a flash of familiarity in her eyes but she keeps her composure. I do not look deep into the look for she may be linking me to 'Penelope'. I suddenly remember Callie. Where is she?

"I, I..."

"Hello, Mrs Eaton. I am Jasper John-Lewis and here is-"

"Alice." I regain my voice and I look down before glancing back upwards. The name has an effect on her but she does not show it. Jasper nods softly and I lock my gaze on Evelyn.

"Hi, mum." She gasps loudly and claps a hand over her mouth, holding onto the doorframe while shaking her head. Marcus comes to the door with a worried look and frowns, a hand on her lower back.

"I-I-It's Alice, Marcus. Our daughter's home." Evelyn smiles fondly and touches my cheek, not wanting to show much affection. Marcus chokes on air and his eyes widen as he rakes my face with them.

"Alice? Come in, come in. You must be freezing!" It is almost December and Mother Nature decided to start winter. Jasper carries his bag while Marcus goes out of his way to carry mine. I follow Evelyn who is smiling widely and she instructs me to sit down, with Jasper besides me. Marcus and Evelyn sit opposite us and that is when all Abnegation acts fall away.

"Where have you been for 20 years?" Evelyn asks, grabbing my hands from across the wooden coffee table. Obviously since Marcus is a leader, he gets privileges of what is in his house. I suck in a breath.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning." I smile at the comfort Evelyn's hands give me and keep her curious gaze.

 **Meanwhile, in Dauntless...**

 **Tobias's POV:**

"This party is awesome!" The Pedrad twins screech in unison as they dance crazily on the stage. I chuckle and turn to stare at the blonde girl next to me. Her lips twitch and she raises her eyebrows, not looking at me as she senses my gaze. Tori and George celebrated their birthday together a few days ago as it was a while since they had done something together alone.

"These girls are literally trying to get your attention and your eyes are either on me or the crazy dudes up there." I laugh as a girl strolls past for the third time in five minutes and she grins, thinking I am smiling at her. I snicker and Tris smiles smugly, hiding her smile behind her glass of water. The girl hesitates in her step and turns towards me, swaying her hips.

"Watch this," I whisper. I begin to let my eyes roam her figure and she smiles, a pink tint coating her cheeks. I whistles lowly as she stops in front of me. She is decent but I'm off the market. She does not try to show her cleavage like most of the hoes who came past. She is in a red dress that reaches mid-thigh and I gulp down my beer, saluting.

"Hey there. I lost my number; can I get yours?" Tris snorts quietly but the girl does not hear it and giggles.

"What's your name?" she asks, tilting her head.

"Fireman."

"Your parents hated you that much?"

"Nah, it's because I turn all the hoes on. Not implying you are a hoe though, cos damn girl you are fine. However, you can call me Astronaut as I am planning on getting to Uranus." Tris coughs, turning away as she struggles to keep her laughter in. The girl rolls her eyes and steps closer.

"Four."

"Oh, so I really am still famous? I thought I lost my street cred there."

"Never." She smiles, placing a hand on my chest. I smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Ditch your best friend and come to mine?" Tris scoffs and mumbles a few curse words.

"Oh, best friend? If I recall correctly, she is my girlfriend. However you make a good point, she is my best friend too." I smile, planting a kiss on Tris's temple. Tris smiles fondly and turns back to the girl who gasps and is blushing of embarrassment.

"Oh, my, gosh. I am so sorry, One. Damn you, Four. Why flirt with me when she's right there?"

"I honestly don't know." I laugh, shrugging apologetically. She huffs and looks down, playing with her fingernails. I feel bad and tilt her chin upwards.

"Look, you're pretty. I am sure there is a guy in this place who'd like you. Do not put yourself out there too much. I'm sure he'll be lucky, whoever he is." The girl smiles and nods, looking over to Tris.

"You have a keeper right there."

"Oh, I know." Tris grins, placing a hand over her abdomen. The girl gasps again and a smile overtakes her shocked features.

"You're expecting? Congratulations. I am so sorry! Bye guys!" We thank her but I call out.

"I never got your name?"

"Jessica!" she shouts back, walking backwards. She spins back around and catches herself before crashing into a guy. He smiles and they start talking.

"Hey, look at that. My miniature speech reached the gods and they graced her with a cute guy," I cheer quietly and Tris laughs, shaking her head. I wiggle my hips in time with the pounding music and stand in front of her, waggling my eyebrows. She giggles and watches me, dancing a little herself. Chris happens to stumble past and she hollers.

"You got her to dance!" Will whoops as he hears this before dragging Chris away. Tris laughs and I grab her hands as we both dance together. Even the bartender, behind the bar we are at, is dancing to the rhythmic music as he serves people.

"Circle time!" Zeke yells in the microphone. The crowd forms a circle and the boys walk into the circle, calling the gang. Tris and I push through as Hector, Sarah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Celeste, Will, Chris, Eric and Beth come from different directions. Peter and Amber are already there, with confusion on their faces. Myra and Edward wanted to spend some time together so they're not here.

"We're going to dance for you guys!" Tris groans as Zeke sends her a knowing look. The DJ, otherwise known as Bud, spins the disc and puts on an upbeat song. Zeke retrieves Tris and the three immediately get into a routine. We all let our jaws drop as Tris lets loose, revealing her dance moves.

"She took dancing classes," Shauna informs us. We all nod and I chuckle, wondering why she kept this from us. We all jump in, blending random dance moves and the crowd cheers loudly, so loud that the sound must have reverberated throughout the whole compound. The crowd joins too and this party is declared the best in history. The Pedrad twins have a knack of making the top of every single list in the faction.

 **Next Day**

 **Third'S POV: Shauna is 14 weeks/5 days and Tris is 7 weeks behind.**

"Ugh, my head hurts," Uriah groans as he gets up from the floor and Marlene hums in response as she wakes up too. Shauna and Zeke woke up a while after Tris and I so we cooked scrambled eggs and bacons, currently frying pancakes.

"Food!" Hector whisper-shouts gleefully. Sarah giggles. Eric and Beth get up from their spot on the couch and Pamber stroll through the door with Chris, Will, Celeste and Lynn. We all sit around the dining table and chatter.

"So, the hunt is over," Tris states, cuddling nto my side as we sit in the living room. A knock resounds through the apartment and Zeke opens it.

"Medward!"

"Hey, Zeke. Hey, guys!" Edward smiles with Myra in tow.

"Thank God for that," Uriah blows out, continuing the conversation as Medward settle in. We all nod and stare at Tris, who obviously has something else to say.

"When is the fence going to be knocked down?" Sarah hurriedly rushes to Tris's room and brings back the Sphere. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Tris sets her palm on it and Matthew pops up with Joshua besides him.

"Hey guys!" they both chorus. We all greet them back and the planning begins. My phone rings halfway through and all conversation ceases as everyone casts a confused glance towards me. I shrug and answer it, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I speak in a monotonous voice.

"Tobias?"

"Mum? I'm glad to hear from you but why are you calling?"

"Well, there was something your father and I never told you." I furrow my eyebrows.

"What could you have possibly kept from me?" I jokingly say. Mum keeps quiet and I furrow my eyebrows even deeper. I do not acknowledge the group who are watching me intently.

"The fact you have an older sister," she whispers. My jaw goes slack.

"I, what? I have a what? How the frigging fuck could you not tell me? So this whole time it was just Callie and I, there was another daughter?" Tris sucks in a sharp breath and everyone coughs awkwardly.

"Language."

"No, you can't say 'language'. How can you not tell me I have an older sister. Who is she?" I hiss.

"Penelope."

"PENELOPE MATTHEWS? OH LORD, WHAT HAS THIS WORLD COME TO?" Zeke snickers at my last comment but gets a slap upside his head from Shauna.

"She is actually Alice Eaton. Jeanine took her away from us to experiment on her. We just found out yesterday." I growl in annoyance.

"Nah, man. How can you expect me to believe that my older sister is Penelope, who was responsible for the almost death of my girlfriend?" I grumble.

"Tobias," a voice speaks. I gulp, keeping quiet. Tris runs a hand up and down my arm, calming me.

"I know you can hear me. I have known for a while now that you are my younger brother. I always wanted to approach you, but I was in the clutches of Jeanine and Amy. I am so sorry. The entire reason mum and dad-"

"Oh, you're even calling them mum and dad now?" Tris freezes slightly and shakes her head at my bitter tone. I sigh and groan.

"Sorry. Continue."

"Okay," she whispers, "they never told you the fact you had an older sister was because they thought I had died. I was barely recognisable with the dyed hair and contacts. Sure, my face shape could have been matched to yours but I had to drink this amnesia serum so people could not pick out the resemblance. I hope we can start anew and just know that I never stopped thinking about you. I-I love you, Tobias."

"Wait, d-does Callie know?"

"No, we are going over now. We will talk soon, son," Dad says before hanging up the phone. I stare at the call log on the screen and look up slowly.

"I have an older sister. Alice Eaton, formerly known as Penelope Matthews. What the actual?" I mumble, avoiding everyone's sympathetic gazes.

"I feel you, dude," Sarah, Tris, Celeste and Will speak in time. We all laugh slightly.

"But the fact it's-"

"Penelope?" Matthew finishes my sentence. I nod, running my hands over my face.

"She's actually calm. You don't have to rush into that sibling relationship but you could try to get to know each other, sort out any problems," Zeke speaks. Everyone nods in agreement and I breathe out.

"Sure." And just like that, we're back to the planning stage.

 **Was his reaction eligible? I hope this is okay! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	16. Justin Bieber- Sorry plays in head

Three weeks absence. Well, two weeks and six days but who's counting?

Sorry dudes and dudettes. Phone has the chapter but I currently don't have it.

But for those wondering, my exams went great!

 **Biology- A B!**

 **Chemistry- A B too!**

 **Physics- OMG, A B as well!**

 **Maths- A/A*, hehe.**

 **English- A FRICKING B!**

 **P.E- An A, suck on that yo.**

 **French- C for Reading and C+ for Listening. Or is it the other way round?**

 **I.T- A MOTHERFOOKING B!**

 **As you can tell, I am very proud.**

 _Please continue to stay with me, I will aim to update before the end of March. Hope y'all had a good Valentine's, who's on break?_

 _See you soon! INBOX IS STILL OPEN!_


	17. FullBlownApology-:)We-Kinda

***exhales deeply* I am so so so sorry guys. No matter how many times I say sorry, I know most of you will still be pissed because I have said a few times I would never leave my story for a prolonged amount of time. But I still did. The chapter I promised you guys is on my BlackBerry, which unfortunately, I do not have at the moment. It's finished! However, mother took my phone before the update date. This is old news to some of you guys but I just need to say it again. I cannot type it out again for I have a blurry recollection of what I wrote for I wrote it just like that. It's one of them chapters you simply can't attempt to write again. This is dragging out. Again, I am so sorry. It's been, what? Three months? Damn. I am truly sorry guys.**

 _ **I have some great news though! Well personally, it's great. I'm writing an novel length original. I'm only on the second chapter of it and it's turning out well. I've joined Wattpad (you already know this) - DeafReader - and there is a OneShot I've posted for a competition hehe. I'm still writing thankfully, I just can't update this story at the moment... I love you guys.**_

 _ **If you have reached this point, either PM me OR type this in your review...'I'm Here'**_


	18. Who's Poppy?

**16**

 **GUUUUUUUYS, I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. (after like three and a half months…)**

 **SO basically, mother confiscated my phone. Why? I do not know. But I do not care as long as I have a device in these handsssss.**

 **Guest, omg yes! Ugh, thankyou!**

 **Dauntless4664, why thankyou!**

 **StellaNiteWolfblood, oh okay! Aha definitely. Lol. _Zeke-_ none taken.**

 **For those still here, I appreciate it.**

 **Callie's POV: same day.**

"Callie, there's some people outside for you," Melissa's voice speaks clearly from the phone. I sigh and slip out of my office, straightening my white blazer and plant on a kind smile.

"Hello. What can I do-?" My head lifts up and I smile wider, bowing my head to my parents. They beam and bow their head in return. I turn to a young woman and see a dude next to her. He looks familiar.

"Mum, who's this and why does she look like you guys?" The young girl bites her lip and fidgets slightly. Mum steps forwards.

"She's your older sister." I blink repeatedly, my smile dropping and replaced by a blank expression.

"Since when?" I whisper, turning and walking into the room besides my office. I raise a finger and curl it twice, gesturing for them to come in. I stroll to the mini fridge and grab a bottle of water, raising my eyebrows to the four and they shake their heads at my unspoken question.

"So, I have a sister. What's your name?"

"Alice."

"Oh, that Alice? Interesting."

"What do you mean, 'that Alice'?" Dad asks incredulously.

"The walls aren't exactly soundproof," I mutter, cocking an eyebrow at my mother. She gasps and chuckles slightly.

"You're pretty calm about this."

"What do you want me to do? Throw a tantrum?" I mumble, gulping down some water.

"Tobias-"

"Four."

"F-four, wasn't exactly pleased." I laugh and nod.

"Of course, he's no longer the top dog. Boys tend to be... moody and upset when someone comes in and take their spot. Especially if it's a girl."

"I'm going to deflect that comment," the guy snorts and Alice smiles, slapping his chest. His face is oddly familiar. Wait, his name begins with a J...

"Jasper John-Lewis." I click my fingers, settling down in my black armchair.

"How do you know him?"

"We keep files of former Candor members. In my free time, I scroll through them." Jasper tenses slightly, his face going a deadly white, and Alice notices this.

"What? Is there something in there that I don't know?" Alice questions jokingly and I smirk at his hesitation and lean back, crossing my legs. Alice turns her body fully and Jasper smiles sheepishly, colour returning to his cheeks.

"There is...?" Mum and Dad share a glance and their eyebrows jump when they catch my eyes.

"Anyways. It was nice meeting you, Alice. I'm sure I can arrange a meeting between the three of us," I murmur, pointing towards a picture of Tobias and I on the top of the white shelf.

"That'd be great."

"I may have to bring some guards too." Her eyes widen and my parents chuckle at my bluntness.

"She's joking." Jasper cracks a small grin. Alice glares at him and he sighs inaudibly, knowing he was in for an interrogation. Of course, he did not tell her about his 2 year old daughter.

"I assume you're... 19?" Alice nods and plays with her fingers.

"Why do I feel like I know you though?"

"I-I was Penelope Matthews." My body jolts upwards and my mouth drops.

"You're the girl who almost killed my soon-to-be sister in law!"

"In law?" Dad asks.

"We all know they're getting married." I wave it off, glaring at Alice who shifts in her seat.

"I never knew I would have a crazy chick as my sister," I deadpan. Jasper coughs, hiding his laughter and Alice resembles a fish by the way her mouth opens and closes in a repetitive manner.

"However, I am willing to put that behind me. I'm just ecstatic about my niece."

"It's a girl?" Mum squeals. I laugh and roll my eyes at Tobias's inability to inform our parents of this news.

"Bug Four about it." I smirk. We chat for a while longer until Jack knocks and enters.

"Jack."

"Callie. Marcus and Evelyn." Jack bows his head in respect and he turns to me with a stiff posture. I shape my mouth into an 'o' and stand up, smiling.

"Well, duty calls. It was great to see you, mum and dad. Alice, well, I am happy not to be the only girl. Jasper, I'm sure Poppy would love-"

"Poppy?" Jasper's breath hitches and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Jasper!" Jack grins, holding his hand out for a handshake. Jasper shakes it, nodding with an uncertain smile.

"Poppy?" Alice asks, anger laced in her voice. Mum and Dad glide out and I push Jack out, shutting the door behind me.

"Look, babe, I-"

"Don't call me that. Who, in the heck, is Poppy? Is she an ex?" I punch in some codes besides the door and the sound immediately blocks out.

"Soundproof on," a robotic voice speaks. Dad comes closer and shakily hugs me. I laugh and squeeze him tightly. He hugs me properly and lets mum have a turn.

"I'll get one of my guards to drive you back to Abnegation."

"Thank you." I speak into my radio and Evan pops up, smiling at my parents before leading them out of the main entrance we fixed. I shake my head, remembering Andrew. I will visit Natalie soon.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Tris Prior called. The fence is going to be knocked down. Very soon." My eyes widen and I furrow my eyebrows. He sighs and walks away, knowing we'd talk in a private environment later. The door slams open and Alice comes out with a red face.

"Alice, Alice!"

"What? For the two to three years we've been together, you never bothered to tell me you were a... father?" she hisses, hands curling into fists. I step forwards and softly place a hand on her back.

"Al, relax. H-he never said anything because he lost the custody of his child. He was willing to stay and look after her, but the mother refused. Therefore, he carried on and transferred. He is still able to see her, but he just cannot be a father until the mother allows it. He can fight for it, but he has not. Becoming a father at the age of 17, just after his birthday, was a shock. Don't fret over it too much," I speak calmly. Alice breathes deeply and nods, reaching out to hold his hand.

"You should have still said something," Alice whispers, walking into his embrace. I smile fondly and Jasper narrows his eyes at me over her shoulder but mouths 'thank you'. I wink playfully and he rolls his eyes, kissing the top of Alice's head. They both depart with goodbyes and I stroll away from my office, slipping into a slightly hidden hallway.

I whistle, running my hand across the bricks as I go lower and lower. The path shifts into a pebbled one and the bricks become mismatched but smoother. I hear the rushing of the water and venture further before turning left in the tunnel. The tunnel ends, the walls going in opposite directions, revealing the unknown end of the chasm. Jack sits to the side, feet dangling over the edge. I plop down beside him and stare at his face. Time has definitely caught up with him, but he rocks it.

"It's going to be hell. How do they plan to tell the city that we are knocking it down? Sure, that's amazing but in some people's eyes, it won't be," I rattle off, eyebrows furrowing deeper each second. Jack nods along to my words, sighing heavily.

"I had a lot to say but it's all gone. We just have to wait and see."

 _Wait and see._ The torture of expecting the unexpected. Of not knowing, what the next step could lead to.

"I truly hope my brother and the others know what they're doing."

"So do I, Callie. So do I."

 **OKAY! SO I HAVE AN ENTIRE WEEK OF EXAMS SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD IF I DON'T UPDATE IN THE NEXT THREE DAYS :) LOVE YOU. Till later, BooksLover2000... (I know I've changed my name but, I want to keep my 'trademark' signature.)**


	19. I Dare All of You To

**17**

 **Stella Nite Wolfblood, aw you're too cute, thankyou! Aw okay, hope you can return to writing soon! Was it? You don't think it was a stupid idea? Thankyou :) Good luck in advance!**

 **dauntless4664, thankyou and thankyou!**

 **All my thanks and love go to the following readers: Stella Nite Wolfblood, Soccerpup17, Tobiased-2-care, Redhead xox, dauntless4664, PMakepeace98. Fourtriswilllast (guest), and BonnieSilver888 (guest).**

 **Alice's POV: same day still :)**

I am currently nestled into Jasper's side as we talk. Mum and Dad went to volunteer in the factionless, knowing we needed some time alone.

"If she was born just after your 17th, how did you manage to end up here? You should have gone through the Choosing Ceremony?" I ask curiously.

"Some court shit and yada yada, I'm here. It wasn't a punishment or anything, it was just best I went to a different faction to avoid contact with both her and the baby for a while." Jasper shrugs, his right hand running through my hair. I clear my throat.

"Was the baby named after Poppy Reyes?" Jasper smiles fondly, nodding, a faraway look appearing in his facial expression.

"Poppy Reyes was one of the top members of Candor, despite her mother's background and her death. I did not know about the pregnancy until Poppy was born because we had broken up a few weeks after we did it. She dumped me. Her mother came over and talked to the family about it. That is when I got the reasons I had asked for. To say my parents were not happy is an understatement but they slowly came round to it. I am so sorry for not telling you. I was going to, I just did not know when to. I didn't want to make you more stressed out." I nod, finally coming to terms.

"I've never touched or seen her. I didn't hear her first word, see her first steps...," he mumbled, his grip tightening, "she doesn't know who I am. My parents visit but are always introduced as family friends, not grandparents." My heart pangs in sorrow at the end of his admission and I shake my head in disbelief.

"That's awful," I whisper, scooting out of his embrace, and gaze into his hazel eyes. I caress his cheek and furrow my eyebrows.

He leans into my touch, "what are you thinking about?" I smile softly.

"Why can't you see her? Just the once?"

"It's up to her," I nod mutely, "and her name is Maria Gaiskell," he adds, knowing my next question. I chew on my bottom lip, formulating a plan.

 **Tris's POV:**

Everyone's voices rise once the owner hears that they are being overlapped. Christina's, Marlene's, Tobias's and Will's eyes are on me, gauging my reaction. I groan, throwing my head backwards, and slam my fist on the table, standing up hastily, pushing my chair back and it topples over. Everyone quietens instantly and my eyes flash over each face, some portraying terror and some other shit.

"Shut. The. Frick. Up," I growl, my eyes narrowing with each word to emphasise to my annoyance. We are currently in the canteen, a vast majority of Dauntless sitting on their tables. Someone continues talking and my eyes snap over to the corner, landing on Cymphony.

"Cymphony!" I roar, everyone flinching at my sharp tone. Her mouth pauses mid-word and her eyes run wild as the realisation sinks in. Her mouth closes and she turns bright red with embarrassment. I move away from the table, walk down the steps of the stage, and begin manoeuvring my way through the tables. Everyone's eyes follow my figure and I clear my throat, clasping my hands behind my back.

"We are preparing to knock down the god-damned fence in how many days, and-"

"2!" One of my hands leave their position and shoots out to the side, grabbing the person's shirt in a fist. My head swivels to the right, gaze fixed on their brown eyes.

"Don't you dare do that again," I whisper, deadly. He nods frantically and I release him, smoothing out his shirt, and smile sweetly before striding away.

"She's motherfucking bipolar, I swear," he whispers, "and it's not just the hormones." I snicker at his statement, letting him know I heard him.

"Where was I? Right. We are knocking down the fence and you all are here, screeching like banshees trying to get your point across. Who the f*ck cares about your opinion? We were an experiment, to see how we would survive here. Divergents were meant to dominate but along the way, that got twisted, even though we are all Divergent," I murmur, striding along, "but t here's a whole new world out there. Things you cannot even fathom take residence there. Yes, it will be a giant jump, but it is one we have to make. However, the laws are completely different. There are not any factions; people wear whatever colour they want, yada yada. We have been through a loooooad of shit this year, not gonna lie, but we have to jump one last obstacle. I am begging you people, please take this into your stride. Members, you can do this shit. Transfers, you had to adjust to the 'masochistic'," my fingers do air quotes, "ways of Dauntless and you all are still here. We have not died, unlike others, have we? We were able to keep going. We jumped over hurdles to get to where you were. Who is to say you cannot overcome the toughest obstacle of all time, huh? Or you? Or you? We are all in this together," I point at random members, smiles creeping onto people's faces, "because we are Dauntless. We are the faction of soldiers. We are the faction of bravery. We are Dauntless, prepared for any fucking situation." I grin, stopping at the back and shrug, kicking my leg to the side and placing my hands on my hips, facing everyone.

"To finish this off, I dare all of you to go through initiation for Chicago." Everyone erupts in whoops and cheers, chattering excitedly. No one can give up a dare like that. Zeke clambers onto the round table and begins chanting, "One! One! One!" Everyone joins in, fists pumping in the air. Tobias catches my eye and mouths, 'I love you.' Smiling shyly and biting my lip, I do the universal sign with my right hand. Chicago, get ready. We are going to kick up a _storm_.

 **Something to tide you over. Shauna is 14 weeks and 5 days with Tris 7 weeks behind :). Love you guys. Please review! Till later, BooksLover2000...x**


	20. I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP

**18**

 **I apologise for the delay in updating this chapter, I just, I don't know, felt wasn't up to standards. But most of my chapters haven't been soooo... plus, I am working on other stories! It's better having a suitable chapter after a few months, than a really crappy one in three days. Right?**

 **PMakePeace98, thankyou! Here it is :)**

 **To the Guest who reviewed on chapter 21 on the first book, I greatly appreciate it, thankyou :).**

 **Guest, all good things come to an end *smiles sadly* do I? That means a lot, thanks! Really? I feel like I've been forgetting key points...**

 **Third's POV: November 30th- Shauna is 14 weeks and 6 days with Tris 7 weeks behind.**

In the Hub, Tris stands in front of a camera in a black dress that flares out at the hip and combat boots with a blazer with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her hair has been chopped, leaving a boyish style. She bites her lip, bowing her head to the Abnegation seated behind her before turning back to the camera.

"Good morning. I am Beatrice Prior," quiet chatter erupts, "leader of Dauntless, otherwise known as One or Six, and I'm here to inform you about the fence. Many of you know that a group of Dauntless and myself ventured beyond the fence. As you can see, we clearly made it back safely. No monsters, and no unknown creatures take residence beyond that fence. In fact, people like us are there." While Tris speaks, outside of Abnegation, everyone gathers in the centre of their own faction, eyes glued to the big screen, wheels spinning in their brains.

"It has been scheduled that the fence is going to be brought down, tomorrow morning." Uproars erupt in every faction, except Dauntless and Abnegation of course, and people begin to shout fearfully. Tris's eyes flicker to the side of the camera where everyone else stands and they nod, urging her to continue.

"I'm very sure a vast majority of this city disagrees but we were an experiment. And that experiment failed. I'm sure you guys would like to continue to live here? Well, you can." The gang furrows their eyebrows as they had not been told this.

"The government outside the fence have agreed to let people keep living here but they have to follow the laws of Chicago. Thankyou, and goodbye." The camera stops running and Tris exhales deeply, facing Abnegation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from this moment on, you are free from the rules of Abnegation." Tris grins widely as some of the younger members whoop, whipping their overclothes off. Older members look startled but smile slightly.

"Tris, what do you mean 'keep living here'?" Zeke asks. Tris looks back at the gang and shrugs.

"Well, since we're a part of Chicago, this area can still be lived in."

"You found this out...when?" Uriah queries.

"Last night..." Tris speaks slowly, turning around.

"And you didn't tell us because?" Shauna raises an eyebrow.

"It's not like you started packing anyways," Tris chuckles, her grey eyes scanning the group. No one responds. She begins laughing, "oh my god, you did?"

"We thought we were going to be forced to move!" Sarah hisses, slapping her sister's arm lightly. Tris's laughter ceases to soft giggles and she smiles sheepishly.

"Everyone was sleeping anyways," she points out, rolling her eyes.

"Why were you awake?" Tobias narrows his eyes.

"No biggie."

"Tris," Marlene warns. Tris fidgets under everyone's intense gaze.

"Ugh, I woke up feeling sick. I didn't want to alarm anyone. Plus I was hungry." Sarah scowls, crossing her arms.

"What? I know what to do in emergencies!" Tobias smiles, his arms open wide. Tris sticks out her bottom lip, purposely ignoring him. After a few seconds, she groans, blushing, and walks into his arms.

"We know. We can't help being worried," he murmurs, kissing her hair. Everyone awws and the couple blush, flipping them the middle finger.

"I'm excited to see Amity's reaction," Hector muses. Everyone nods along to his words and begin their journey there.

 **Christina's POV:**

"Ladies and gentleman...," Tris begins, her eyes holding power, "you are free from the rules of Amity."

"Oh my god, yes! Aaron, you are a dick, no one likes you!" some young girl screeches from somewhere in the room. The boys raise their fists to their mouths and I snort, giggling.

"You weren't saying that when the dick of this dick was pounding into you, Imogen." I gasp, laughing harder.

"Ronnie, your sex is sloppy." I cry out, clutching my stomach, tears rolling down my face.

"But, Jackie? You orgasmed?"

"I faked them, you dumbass!"

"Xavier! I never liked you, we're through!" Xavier stands up, his mouth gaping, "sit your ass down, you little piece of shit." Xavier scowls, sitting down.

The gang stand to the side, howling with guffaws. The whole faction begin throwing insults at one another and Johanna glides over to us, shaking her head. After a while, the screaming stops and everyone breathes heavily.

"Now that you got that out of your systems, you may leave," Johanna smirks. Everyone trails out and I catch wind of apologies.

"That was some priceless shit," Hector sighs, putting his phone into his pocket.

"You recorded that?" I ask incredulously. He smirks in response and I shake my head, scoffing.

"Tris. I wish you the best of luck. I was not lying when I said I knew you would do great things. Your accomplishments do not stop here. May peace be with you."

"Thank you, Johanna." Tris smiles genuinely, the duo hugging.

"Erudite." Uriah bounces lightly on the balls of his feet. We look at him in confusion.

"I have a feeling this will be juicy."

 **Amber's POV:**

"You're actually dumb! I rigged your tests so you could get high results!" We inhale sharply at everyone's admissions.

"I had sex with Mr Thompson so he could give me a higher grade than you, b*tch!"

"I swapped our tests so it looked like you failed!"

"Damn, these people are ruthless," I whisper to Peter. He nods stiffly. I guess I am still not forgiven… Uriah giggles like a little girl, rubbing his hands together.

A deep voice shouts with anger and everyone goes silent. Eric snarls, shaking his head.

"You're all like Jeanine. Wow. Manipulative, willing to do anything to bring another person down." Everyone grumbles, realising his point. No one really wanted to be like that imbecile really.

"Under Jeanine's control, you all had be so frigging smart. Why? Because she wanted people to test on. Not because you would have gotten the opportunity to work besides her. It was so she could see whether you were Divergent or not. You all need to see that you do not need to be smart to achieve things. It is not about who can remember the most facts about faction history in a minute. It is not about who can answer the hardest questions in a minute. No. It is about who can keep going, ignoring the haters and not becoming one themselves. It is about self-control. It is about being reliable but also dependent on those who have been by you. It is about sharing knowledge with others. This pettiness you all hold is not going to get you far, trust me."

"Why should we trust a dude that has millions of piercings in his face?"

"Shut the fuck up, Martha. Don't kill the mood like you did when you tried to get in my pants." Snickers ripple across the room and the girl shuts her mouth, blushing. Eric smiles crookedly.

"Last but not least, Candor," Christina mumbles.

 **Peter's POV:**

"I can't help but still resent Amber for not telling me," I mutter, walking besides Tobias. His eyes flicker to Amber's back before returning to my face.

"It was fear. I doubt her parents even knew. She was trying to protect you, because clearly she loves you. I truly get you, I do. However, you are being a bit irrational about it. Yeah, we all thought she would have told you. Nevertheless, see it from her perspective. Do you think it was easy for Tris to admit she was Divergent? Eric? Uriah? It was never easy to keep the Divergence a secret." I breathe out a sigh, nodding gratefully. He claps me on my back and I fall into step besides Amber, my hand reaching for hers. As soon as I grab her hand, her head drops down before turning to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and she grins brightly, squeezing my hand, and shakes her head.

"It wasn't your fault. It was understandable," she speaks reassuringly and I kiss her forehead. We slip into the front doors, greeting Callie, and she leads us to one of the interrogation rooms. Tris speaks and the whole faction cheer.

"Finally, I can start lying now," a girl mumbles beside me. I snort, and another girl comes towards us.

"Annie, there's a party tonight, would that black dress make me look fat?"

"No way, Mikayla! It will make you look so stunning!" Annie, I presume, murmurs.

"Alright! Thanks! See you soon!" Mikayla bounds away and Annie rolls her eyes.

"So stunningly fat, people will get blinded and knocked out at how huge you are," Annie mutters, and I guffaw. Peter looks at me and I shake my head, smiling at Annie who blushes.

"You didn't hear that," she rushes out, slipping out of the room.

"Chicago, we're coming," Shauna mutters.

 **There's over a million words in the English language, yet I am failing to string a few together to apologise. Till later, BooksLover2000…x**


	21. I Want To Live In The City

**19**

 **PenguinTiff, Girrrrrrl you're amazing.**

 **Guest, hehe**

 **Fourtrisferriswheel19, updated :) (finally)**

 **Fourtris Shipper (Guest), I love you!**

 **Ew, this is not even 1,000 words.**

 **November 31st- Shauna is 15 weeks pregnant. Tris is 8 weeks pregnant.**

"Down! Down! Down!" everyone chants, the excitement of a new beginning gradually overwhelming them. Tris leans into Tobias's arm, a content look taking refuge on her face, and smiles widely at her close ones.

"You have done well, my dear. If only things had gone differently... I know your family would have been standing here proud of who you have become," Johanna speaks adoringly.

"Wait up, I'm still here, aren't I?" Nikolai cuts in, raising a brow. Tris scoffs, raising a brow of her own, and everyone groans. Whenever the siblings _both_ raise a brow, a stare down takes place. Tris begins to giggle, still staring into Nikolai's eyes, and he starts to fidget, his eyes twitching.

"Stop that shit," Nikolai demands as the gang snickers. He screams in frustration, blinking, and breaks the eye contact. Tris stops giggling and squeals in delight.

"Motherfooking bitch," he whines and Tobias glares at him, "oh, hey, I think that's my girlfriend over there..." Nikolai jogs away.

"Does he even-" Will begins.

"No, he does not," Tris cut in, rolling her eyes, a hint of laughter laced in her voice. The gang chuckles, and a video appears on the fence. It was Matthew adjusting his glasses and he smiles brightly, his eyes twinkling. His hands are in front of him, and he begins to talk to us, signing stimultaneously.

"Hello. I will be one of your leaders, guiding you during your transition. I know many of you have questions, which is why I was appointed a leader. I can give you information about my dear city, Chicago. Joshua here-"

"Hi, guys!" Joshua murmurs in the background.

"-he's your leader also. We'll both be here to support you. Help you find your footing, what talents of yours will help you in Chicago, and how to survive. Tris and Chris, are your last two leaders," Cheers erupt from the crowd, "and there are buses waiting for you. The fence is coming down in 10 seconds. 9. 8." Everyone joins in, the excitement rising as the numbers go down.

"4. 3. 2. 1!" we all scream, the fence electronically crumbling, and what faces us are yellow buses.

"How many yellow buses are there?" Uriah speaks in awe.

"Well, since our whole population is about 3,000, and these buses can hold up to around 50 people at a time, and keeping in mind that around half of us are staying here, there's probably thirty or more buses here for us," Will rambles, a soft smile overtaking his features.

"You really like doing that, don't you, 'Nose'?" Zeke teases.

"Of course," Will laughs, running a hand through his blond hair. People start to say goodbye, making promises that they'll come down and visit every so often, and the crowd begins to dwindle in size as children, ladies, men, and the elderly begin to pile into the buses, holding their prized possesions, all eager to see the outside world. The people staying behind begin to go back to their house, smiling and chatting.

"It's beautiful to see all the factions agreeing on things for once," Sarah mutters, her eyes taking in every aspect of the scene.

"What are you guys going to do with that land in between them and us?" Shauna asks, looking at me.

"That's up to the public. It could be transformed into roads; it can be used for our purposes only; anything," I answer, watching as each yellow bus drives away, signifying the commence of a new beginning.

"I want to live in the city," Hector thinks aloud.

"Me too," Uriah interjects.

"Me three," Amar says, smiling at Tobias.

"Me Four!" Everyone groans, smiling, and roll their eyes at Tobias. He chuckles.

"We should live in the city. Plus, our stuff is packed already!" Christina murmurs. I shake my head, raising a hand.

"Mine isn't," I whine.

"Oh, it is," Shauna responds cheekily. I huff, and glare at a grinning Christina.

"Oh, it wasn't just me! Four packed it too!"

"Whoa, don't drag me under the bus! You literally threatened me with your hair products!" We all laugh, watching as the remainder of the yellow buses drive off too.

"We'll leave in a few hours; Matthew's sending another bus for us," Uriah informs us, his phone in hand. We make our way back to Dauntless, chatting about the future.

"I want to work in areas that involve fighting," Lynn speaks.

"Yeah, I can't imagine a job where I can't do the stuff I did here," Hector agrees.

"Y'all could be a police officer, could still work in computing, you can still work in shops, and all that stuff," George tells us, and we immediately begin to talk about our options.

 _Well, Chicago; what do you have in store for us?_

 **Oh, look at that! I managed to get this out before August even started, wahey! I think this story is basically finished now. I can just write an epilogue. I have some ideas for that already. But I want y'all to contribute. You've stuck with me through both stories. This epilogue is one where I want to incorporate people's ideas. Marriages, jobs, children, and all that shiz. Do any of our favourite couples split? Does anyone die? Tell me! I'm thinking of a five year skip... any objections? Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	22. I Dare You To Finish That Sentence

**20**

 **Well, we have reached the end of a particularly long journey. It wasn't easy, but I managed to finish the sequel! If it wasn't for the readers who stayed with me, I wouldn't have been able to carry on. Literally all of you have gone silent, but your presence is just simply encouraging me to continue. I still love y'all.**

 **dauntless4664, thankyou:)**

* * *

 **~Dedications~**

 ** _Tobiased to care::: Theo is the one, Fourtris heaven, Theo James is hot, TrisLover, you lot and the rest of the gang 'the Fourtris cult'_ are literally the best people ever. In my eyes, this sequel, suggested by you guys, was a challenge. A tough one at that. I truly hope that I didn't totally disappoint!**

 ** _StellaNiteWolfblood,_ your ideas kept me going! You encouraged me and complimented me, and I thank you so so much!**

 ** _PMakepeace98,_ you gave me so much advice, you were there to help when I needed it. Thank you!**

 _ **dauntless4664,** **shelly1985,** **LittleDucky911,** **Hannah (guest),** **pansycakes rule,** **PenguinTiff,**_ ** _ReaderGirl2000, EmoFangirlEaton,_ y'all stuck with me through both the first book and this one, thankyou! Your reviews made me smile or laugh, and I appreciate the love!**

 **For those of you who got the opportunity to read excerpts of chapters, thankyou for your feedback!**

 **If you're not in this, sorry! PM me to be put in :) x**

 **~ Dedications~**

* * *

 **Final Disclaimer: I do _not_ own the Divergent Trilogy. I just simply took the characters and used them in my own plot.**

 **Thank you.**

 _ **5 years later...**_

 **Third's POV:**

"I do," she whispers, tears rapidly tumbling down her round cheeks. A warm breeze passes over everyone with the birds tweeting a melodic song in trees, and the sun shines above them, its rays softly dancing around on their faces and surroundings.

The priest smiles widely, clutching the bible in her hands, and looks at the couple.

"Well, you may now kiss the bride," she speaks, not missing the pleading eyes of the groom.

"Hallelujah!" the groom yells, capturing the lips of his lover. The congregation howls, hoots, and hollers at the newly wedded couple. The latter break apart, beaming, just barely noticing the faint click and bright flash of the camera in Christina's hands. The bridal party begin to make their way down the make-shift aisle in the back garden when suddenly, one of the groomsmen tumble to the floor. Everyone chortles, the sounds floating upwards into the sunny sky.

"Ezekiel, trust you to fall down in something like this," his mother scolds. The dark-skinned man blushes, and his partner covers her mouth to conceal her giggles. However, her giggles are halted, eyes widening, when he gets into the proposal position. He frantically rifles through his breast pocket, and laughs, waving his hand, "nah, I'm just kidding." She huffs in annoyance, slapping his head, and he whines, laughing.

"Jeez, Shauna. Billy, come and help your father out!" A young chocolate-skinned boy pops out from behind his grandmother and bounds towards his father, beaming. He holds out a green velvet box and Zeke retrieves it with a crooked grin, juggling it in a hand.

"We've been together for what, 10 years? I remember running back home on the day I asked you out and Ma was standing there, going, "well? What did she say?" and I was just so ecstatic. Like, of course, it's not every day a 15 year old boy gets to date the girl of his dreams. Sexy dreams at that," he murmurs with a cocky smirk. Everyone chuckles and Zeke's younger brother kneels down to cup Billy's ears.

"Sh! Mate, there's innocent ears around."

"Chill, Uriah," Zeke retorts, laughing.

"Anyways, fast forward to 10 years later to the day I wake up besides you and you're in my arms and I just think that you're the one-"

"Well, I hope so, you've been together for 10 years!" Marlene interjects, another round of laughter erupting.

"-and there were other days when you're playing with our handsome son or when you're making dinner for us in my shirt, and I'm just cursing myself because I didn't think to do this sooner-"

"No, it was because you lost the bet of who would propose first. We're actually standing in proof of that," Will mutters, a smile playing at his lips.

"-shut up," Zeke grumbles, his ego obviously wounded, "but anyways, you're the one I want to spend all eternity with, to wear my shirts on our lazy days, to have pillow fights with, to talk all night about anything and nothing, but to help me through dark times, to help me keep going. I love you, Shauna. Will you make me the happiest man in the world-"

"After me, of course," the groom cuts in. The bride slapped his bicep, shushing him, and Zeke rolled his eyes.

"-yeah, after Tobias, by marrying me?" Shauna holds back a sob and nods eagerly.

"What did she say?" Lynn shouts.

"Yes, oh my god, Zeke, yes!"

"Those are the words you say when we're-"

"Ezekiel, I dare you to finish that sentence and you'll see what I'll do to you," his mother warns. Everyone laughs and Zeke slips the silver ring onto Shauna's ring finger.

"I love you, so, so, much," he whispers, kissing her knuckles.

"And I love you, so, so, much too," she mutters back, smiling so widely.

"Well done, bro," Tobias call out.

"Thank you." The two share a look, and burst out laughing in unison, and stop abruptly, grinning at each other.

"Their bromance is so strong, I don't like it," the bride grumbles.

"Well, somebody's jealous," Zeke teases. The chairs are moved to other areas of the wide garden and the guests begin to introduce themselves to each other as the gang huddles up, watching the scene.

"Billy needs to stay away from Ten, like now," Four grunts, watching as the two kids play with each other with narrowed eyes. His daughter keeps squealing every time Billy manages to get within arm's length of her. Ten actually goes by the name, Rio, but everyone nicknamed her Ten to match her parents and one of their ship names.

"Four, chill, they're only 4 years old," Zeke counters. Four snickers, adopting one of those smiles that raises the cheeks and brings the lips in.

"Oh my god, the irony," Lynn mumbles. The gang roar in realisation, and chatter amongst themselves for a short while before they're told the ballroom is ready.

Everyone settles in the ballroom as the couple stand in the middle of the dancefloor. Someone comes up to Tobias and hands him a mic to wear. Tris furrows her eyebrows and he sends her a reassuring smile.

Beth plays the intro of a well-known song on the piano and the couple start to sway together.

"What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. You got my, head spinning, no kidding, I can't, pin you down," Tobias sings huskily, his deep voice resounding throughout the whole ballroom. The lights are dimmed with a spotlight shining on and following the couple. Tris laughs in surprise, and rests her head in the crook of his shoulder. Tobias sings the whole song, occasionally twirling Tris around and the congregation smile, tears attacking their eyes.

"Cause I give you all, of me, and you give me all, of you, oh..." Tobias trails off, the piano ceasing a beat later. The gang cheer loudly, and Tris beams widely, tears falling down her face again.

"May I have this dance?" Amar asks softly, standing besides Tobias. Tris nods, not trusting her mouth, and Tobias places her hand in Amar's.

"I'm so proud of you," Amar says randomly, the two swaying around the floor. Couples stand to join, and Rio is heard giggling as Billy tries to twirl her.

"You found love, you found hope, you found everything you thought you had lost," Amar continues, a smile appearing. Tris keeps quiet, tears leaking out of her sockets for the third time.

"No matter what, you kept going. You saw that light at the end of the tunnel, and just kept going. You didn't give up. Not when I 'died', not when war broke out, not when the experiment was aborted, not when you had to go through university. Not when you had to relive the memories of your childhood. You rose above it all. If that's not being strong, I don't know what is. Congratulations, bumblebee," he whispers, planting a kiss on her forehead just as the song ends.

* * *

 **Tris's POV:**

Food is ready!" Hana announces and everyone mills to the hall that occupies long tables and round tables with food situated in different positions.

My grey eyes bounce around, taking in the bustling scene, and I smile at how far we've come. I do not fail to catch the happy twinkle in many pairs of eyes and I mentally go through all the major events that have happened in the last years. Once we were settled into Chicago fully, we all set out to put our abilities to good use.

Lynn became a police officer, head of her department, whereas Celeste continued to be a tattoo artist. Marlene became a doctor, even though she started as a nurse. The hospital she works at thought that she is better suited as a doctor due to her advanced abilities, therefore promoting her. Uriah teaches kickboxing to teens and adults. Christina is a fashion designer, owning her own line of clothing, and is the founder of many chains. Will became very talented with computers, and is working with the FBI, but more closely with the White House, to hack and access any information required. Edward got a glass eye, and is a security guard in the White House, occasionally a bodyguard for the President. Myra is still a midwife, in the same hospital as Marlene.

Peter teaches kickboxing alongside Uriah, as they own their own gym, _Hayes & Pedrad_. Amber and Shauna work with Christina, often modelling her new creations. Zeke teaches any age to work computers, and is a software engineer also. Hana is a world-famous chef, very popular for her Dauntless cake. Tori and Bud opened up a chain of tattoo studios called, _Skin Arts_ , and Celeste works in one of their studios. Eric and Beth work with Divergents in secluded areas, and often work with fringes to better accomodate Divergents. Sarah is only 20 but is a private audiologist, and a major photographer. Hector is the youngest family _and_ criminal lawyer known in American history, starting at the age of 18. Jake, if y'all still remember him, came with us, and is a scientist.

George is an artist, doing different projects for charities, well-known companies, and for rich people to buy. Amar is an architect, and he designed some of the buildings that were built in place of the factions, like the museum. Nikolai is already married to a beautiful woman called Cleo, and is a paediatrician, which was a shocker, and Cleo is a pilot. Natalie decided to have a clean slate, and is training to be a chef because she was inspired by Hana while working under her. They're planning to join forces. Alice and Jasper are working in the field of foster care, and Jasper eventually got custody of Poppy, thanks to Alice. Primrose has a shot at becoming a triple threat, for she is really good in singing, dancing, and acting, for a girl at 11 years, starring in a few episdoes of shows here and there. Her sister, Katniss, is majoring in family law. I am a psychologist and psychiatrist -yes, there is a difference- as well as a social worker. Tobias is also a psychologist and works with troubled teens.

Those who stayed behind, with the help of the government, managed to knock down any more barriers, and constructed different buildings. The strip of land between the two areas was refurbished and transformed into a museum, containing all the valuable things of the time period we lived in factions.

We've all come really far, and have managed to make better reputations for ourselves. I smile fondly, and join the debate of cereal vs milk, rolling my eyes at the insults Uriah throws at me for alternating between the two.

Tobias kisses my temple, his arm drawn across the back of my chair, and I look into his blue eyes. He grins, muttering, "you're so beautiful," and I blush. You'd think that after all these years, I would have got it under control but noooooo. Tobias captures my lips with his, and I hear the gang whooping. I chuckle against his lips.

"I love you, Toby," I whisper.

"And I love you, Trissy."

 **DONE! That's another story finished :).**

 **I have another story, yes, but I'm planning to get up to chapter ten before revealing it to y'all. If you want a sneak peak, just ask!**

 **I love you guys.**

 **You my #Bookies :)**

 **Till later, BooksLover2000...**


End file.
